Date with the quads
by bluedivadesi
Summary: The Harper Quads go on a date with their african american opposite sex version of them.
1. The meet up

**Author's POV:** Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn go to Washington DC due to their parents work so they make them go to Patterson elementary school because they were invited to go their for a celeb visit. They go to school on a monday and meet the african american opposite sex version of them Kailee, Kailynn, Kaila, and Kalvin. Dicky and Dawn go to the same class as Kaila and Kalvin while Ricky and Nicky go to the same class as Kailynn and Kailee. When Ms. Young the art teacher 4th class time the first half of the ward and Harper quads come on Monday and the other half come on Thursday. When I first met them (the ward quads) I was surprised that they were quads. Right now its monday and we are in the art room.

 **Ms. Young:** Ok, so we are going to be working on pumpkins.

 **Kaila:** Thats funtastic.

 **Dicky:** Wow Kaila, you took the words right out of my mouth.

 **Me (Desi):** Is is going to be awesome.

 **Kaila:** Not just awesome, wowsome.

 **Dicky:** Ooh, Kaila your saying like me.

 **Kaila:** I know, Im learning your "Dicky- tionary"

 **Dicky:** You can learn more.

 **Kalvin:** Hey Dawn, (she looks at him) do think Dicky make up most word sometimes?

 **Dawn:** Yeah, he create his own words and mostly silly.

 **Kalvin:** Just like Kaila, Dicky can have her and we'll have each other.

 **Dawn:** Sounds Great.

Dicky soon teaches Kaila more from Dicky- tionary, Kailynn gets some studies from Ricky, Dawn and Kalvin talk about their lives, and Kailee starts playing with Nicky.

 **Theme: Art room 4th class 4th grade Monday**

The students came in the classroom and took a seat where the were supposed to be Kaila and Kalvin always sit together but when the Harper quads arrived dicky sat with Kaila and Dawn sat with Kalvin. One day at art class dicky kisses Kaila on the lips and Ms. Young did not see it but when dicky kisses her again for the second time Ms. Young catches them.

 **Dicky** : Hey, there baby Kaila.

 **Kaila** : What up baby Dicky. (They kiss for the first time)

 **Dicky** : (Kaila looks nervous) Don't worry they won't look. (They kiss for the second time but was caught by Ms. Young)

 **Ms. Young:** Don't do that this is not appropriate for school.

 **Dicky:** ( **to Kaila)** She is right we should probably do it when no one is looking.

When the school day is over Dicky brings Kaila to his house where the rented. And things will get better.


	2. The play dates

**Theme: Harper quads house in DC**

Dicky and Kaila arrive at his house, Dicky bring Kaila upstairs to his bedroom and they started kissing passionately when they were done Dicky sat on his bed checking his iPhone and Kaila starts to unbutton his shirt and he likes it. He then unbuttons Kaila's shirt and slides it off her shoulders. Kaila like that but she was waiting for Dicky to take off the rest of her clothes.

 **Dicky** : Are you sure you want me to do this.

 **Kaila:** Positive.

Dicky begins taking off the rest of Kaila's clothes, he started with the t shirt, then he unbuttoned the uniform navy trousers pull them to her ankles and finally removed the underwear. Dicky touch her bare shoulder massaging it and then put his face on the bare skin kissing her shoulder. Dicky go back to his phone and Kaila sits on his bed naked thinking about how It feels to be stripped by a Nickelodeon star. I would want to do that to him again next time she thought. Then one moment the heard a noise from downstairs, it was Anne the Harper quads mother entering the house. Dicky gets off the bed and went downstairs to see his mother arrive and Kaila still sat on the bed nude.

 **Dicky:** Hey mom.

 **Anne:** Hey Dicky why's your shirt open?

 **Dicky:** I was just hot that's all.

 **Anne:** Okay I will just go upstairs to my room.

Anne goes up the stairs, meanwhile Kaila hears her climbing up the stairs and put her clothes back on when Anne is distracted by a noise from Dicky's Room she goes tawrds the door and look for anything suspicious Kaila is hiding from her. She tried to rebutton her shirt before being caught but was too late Anne Found Kaila buttoning her shirt knowing that Dicky had stripped her.

 **Anne:** Dicky!

Anne brings Kaila Down stairs to show Dicky what he's been up to. But hides her behind her back.

 **Anne:** Is something fishy going on here.

 **Dicky:** No why?

 **Anne:** Then how do you explain this?

She shows Kaila to him knowing that he did something inappropriate to her.

 **Dicky:** I just brought her here to my room to play that is all.

 **Anne:** Dicky, don't think that I don't know that you were trying to strip her.

 **Dicky:** Ok she unbuttoned my shirt first so I unbuttoned hers.

 **Anne:** And the rest of her clothes didn't you?

 **Dicky:** Mom what makes you know?

 **Anne:** Dicky I am a mother I know when one of my kids are doing inappropriate things.

 **Dicky:** Alright I just want to see what she looks like under her clothes.

 **Anne:** Yeah I figured that. And this is stuff you shouldn't be doing until you're older. When I was your age I never had boys bring me to their house and take off my clothes. I just had a healthy normal childhood.

 **Dicky:** That's because it was the early 80s when you were a kid this is the 2010s.

 **Anne:** That does not mean you can get girls to be naked I'm going to call her mother to take her home now.

Anne picks up the phone and calls the Ward quads mother.

 **Anne:** Hello Mrs. Ward um, your daughter Kaila is at my house and apparently my son Dicky took off her clothes want to perform sexual activity with her.

 **Mrs Ward: (Off- Screen)** Ok on my way.

 **Anne:** Bye. **(To Kaila)** So your mothers on her way right now, I want to sit on the couch and until she gets here and think about what she is going to do with you. (To Dicky) You go to your room.

Dicky stomps up to his room angry and frustrated.

Kaila just sit on the couch guilty and disappointed.

15 minutes later...

Mrs. Ward storms in to the house angry and disappointed at her daughter.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Kaila what were you doing?

 **Kaila:** Uh mom I was only trying to cool Dicky down so I unbuttoned his shirt.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Hm more like try to have sex with him now let's go! I don't want my baby doing nasty things at a friend's house.

After they left the rest of the Harper quads come home. Dawn goes up to her room and calls Kalvin.

 **Dawn:** Hey, you want to go out tonight.

 **Kalvin:** **(off screen)** Maybe because I have to do my homework.

 **Dawn:** How long will it take you.

 **Kalvin:** **(on screen)** Maybe 15 - 30 minutes when I am done I will let you know.

 **Dawn:** Ok *Dawn hangs up*

20 minutes later...

Dawn is at her desk doing homework and I almost done. After she just finished she hears a sound on her window. It was Kalvin throwing rocks on her window. She peeks out the window and asking what Kalvin what he was doing?

 **Kalvin:** Hey Do you want to go out with me?

 **Dawn:** Umm Now?

 **Kalvin:** When your ready.

 **Dawn:** Ok.


	3. Dawn sneaks out

Dawn has changed out of her school clothes into to her date clothes, a pink tank top and black skirt with a dark grey leather jacket. Kalvin take a ladder puts it to her window and she climbs out of it and closes it comes down the Ladder.

 **Kalvin:** So, are you ready?

 **Dawn:** Yeah as long as we get home before curfew.

 **Kalvin:** Ok Lets Go.

So they walk to the city of DC, they go to a park and ride scooters, then the lay on they grass exhausted from all the round around they did at the park.

 **Dawn:** Hey Kalvin, do you think this date is fun away from home?

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, sometime when you have a family with siblings who have nothing in common with you or even fight with you or your family, you just have to get out of the house.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, sometimes my brothers always annoy me by doing all their masculine stuff.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah same way with my sisters, always bugging me with their feminine stuff why can't I get away from it. Im glad I met a girl just like me.

 **Dawn:** And Im glad I met a boy who is the oldest quad and has three sisters but by 12 seconds just like me.

 **Kalvin:** We are perfect together.

Dawn and Kalvin walk back to Dawn's house it is dark and past midnight. They stopped by the back door of Dawn's house.

 **Kalvin:** Hey Dawn, I was thinks I know we just met and all but will you be my girlfriend?

 **Dawn:** Ok Kalvin, that would be awkward but yes. Anyway, we do have a lot in common, you would the perfect man for me.

 **Kalvin:** Thanks!

They both stared kissing each other and felt something in their systems.

 **Dawn:** Ok see at school or next time we see each other.

 **Kalvin: (Joyfully)** Ok Bye!

However Tom the Harper quads father is looking out the window knowing that Dawn sneaked out without permission. Dawn enter the back door, put her jacket on the coat Rack and see that the sour patch kids turned on the lights and makes noises. Dawn shushes them as the announcer says "First they're sour", and then Dawn's shirt folded on the table as the announcer say "Then they're sweet".

 **Dawn:** Great, at least I only get one lecture.

But Tom turns on the light in the living room catching his daughter sneaking out.

 **Tom:** (disappointed) Do you have any Idea what time it is?

 **Dawn:** (guilty) Uh, we just got back.

 **Tom:** After curfew Dawn should should not be out at night with boys, you could get hurt or even killed.

 **Dawn:** Im sorry dad, Kalvin and I were just talking.

 **Tom:** No no you sneaked out without my permission and came home past curfew, your to young to do all that stuff now go to your room.

Dawn marches angrily up to her room and slams the door changing out of her into her pjs and going into bed frustrated. Meanwhile Tom go into his room turns on the lights to be with his wife.

 **Tom:** I can't believe this Anne, Dawn sneaking out with boys past midnight.

 **Anne:** Yeah and Dicky is bringing home girls to take off their clothes.

 **Tom:** Our kids are doing stuff that adults do that are inappropriate for their ages. Well 2 of them.

 **Anne:** Im so glad that Ricky and Nicky are well behaved and hope they say that way.

 **Tom:** Yeah. (They turn off the lights and go back to sleep)


	4. The discussion

**Theme:** Patterson Elementary school Thursday 4th grade art Class.

 **Authors POV:** We were just setting things up for the class before the students came in. When we were done the students came in and there was Nicky, Kailee, Ricky, and Kailynn. They sat on their assigned seats but the half of the Harper Quads sat with the half of the Ward quads. They were working on their art projects and I was watching them to see how everyone was doing and most people were fouled and calm but others weren't. I had to tell them to stay on task, effort to finish work, and to respect adults, peers and property, and it not good social skills. And when class was over I gave the harper brothers and Ward sisters a hug before they left and Ms. Young and I started eating lunch and talking. Ms. Young when she see two of each of them class the Ward quads and Harper quads twins. They go home and talk to each other, Ricky talks to Dicky about Kailynn and Kaila while Nicky is with Dawn in her room while she's talking on the phone with Kalvin.

 **Dicky:** Aww Kaila is such a nice woman.

 **Ricky:** Yeah a little too nice, but Kailynn is pretty hot.

 **Dicky:** No, Kaila has a nice body and a nice voice, I bet I know what she has under her pants.

 **Ricky:** Ugh! You do not obsess over female anatomy.

 **Dicky:** First it's called "vagina" and second I will show her my body one saturday comes.

 **Ricky:** Hello, don't say that this is disgusting and you can't even do that.

 **Dicky:** Oh but you can have a picnic with Ms. Beautiful.

 **Ricky:** Yeah and it's more appropriate than sex.

 **Dicky:** Oh yeah, then why don't you do it?

 **Ricky:** Because I respect her privacy and your girlfriend is the tomboy.

 **Dicky:** Hey! Kaila may be a tomboy but she's is still beautiful on the inside I can see, that's why...

Ricky covers his ears while Dicky is annoying him with sexual things not want to hear it.

 **Meanwhile:** Dawn is talking on the phone with Kalvin about to end their call with Nicky waiting impatiently walking back a forth.

 **Dawn:** (on the phone) No you hang up, you hang up first, Im not hanging up first you hang up first. No you hang up. No you hang up.

 **Nicky:** (frustrated and couldn't take it anymore) I have a better idea *swipes the phone from her hand and hangs up* I'll hang.

 **Dawn:** What, you can't hang up you weren't even talking to him.

Tom enters the room.

 **Tom:** I'd hang up too.

 **Dawn:** Dad, whats your aim in this?

 **Tom:** Because you're my daughter and I don't want you going out with Kalvin past midnight again.

 **Dawn:** But he is a nice boy and kinda cool.

 **Tom:** Yeah a little to nice but you can't go out past midnight with him.

 **Dawn:** Butt.

 **Tom:** No buts don't do that.

Tom leaves.

 **Nicky:** See I told ya.

 **Dawn:** Yeah right! (angered by the lectures)

Nicky leaves, as Dawn slams the door laying on her bed thinking about Kalvin. The next day Dawn and her family have a fight after school that it makes her go outside far away from her home to meet up with Kalvin who also had a fight with his family.

 **Dawn:** Ok, Kalvin, I can't take anymore with my brothers.

 **Kalvin:** I can't take it anymore with my sisters either. I had to get away from all the estrogen.

 **Dawn:** And I had to get away from all the testosterone but the only testosterone I want to see is you.

 **Kalvin:** And the only estrogen I want to see is you.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, we just need to be together alone to clear our minds.

 **Kalvin:** K.

They hug, each other and kiss for a long time until dark, and the go back home without being caught this time.


	5. The Sex Scene

**Theme: At a house by a lake. Friday had just past and it is Saturday.**

Dicky and Kaila arrive at the house. It has a living room with a TV, kitchen, basement and many bedrooms and bathrooms. They go into one of the bedrooms with a bathroom in it, close the door, and start kissing. When Dickys almost lifts up her shirt, Kaila stops him because she wants to do something a little different, so she tells Dicky to go downstairs and gives him a condom. He goes downstairs to get on a computer to look up on how to use a condom. That's when he figures out why Kaila wants him to go downstairs. Kaila calls Dicky back up like she has a surprise for him. He walks back up to her room to find her laying on the bed on her front nude (exposing her butt). Dicky removes his clothes, puts on the condom **,** and puts his hand on her body move from top to bottom. He then put his legs between her buttocks and perform an anal thrust on her. He keeps thrust until he makes Kaila do a crawl position so he can perform A. S on her dog style, she puts her hand on the bed frame keeping her balance while he thrust her. She then flips on her back letting Dicky perform anal sex in other ways. They then move to V I, He shoves his penis into her vagina in many ways old fashioned and even scissor style. They then perform Oral sex and masurbate each other. They then move on to their nipples and breastfeed each other. After that Kaila lays her head Dicky's chest. It cuts to Dicky and Kaila covered in sheets facing each other.

 **Dicky:** Wow we did it.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, our parents will never know.

 **Dicky:** Do you think I have a hot body?

 **Kaila:** Yeah.

 **Dicky:** I feel the same way about you.

 **Kaila:** Thanks, we both look great naked.

They then start kissing in bed.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ricky and Kailynn are on a picnic at a park in DC. They were eating sandwiches, salads, fruit, and even drinking lemonade and water. It looks like a perfect place and plan for a date.

 **Kailynn** : Hey Ricky, do you ever love being out with no parents?

 **Ricky:** Yeah, sometimes parents always annoy you with lectures but they always protect you from bad things.

 **Kailynn:** But I am glad to be with my boyfriend out in the sun in the park.

 **Ricky:** Yeah It's sometimes great to be alone away from your family with your girlfriend sometimes.

 **Kailynn:** And speaking of family, I bet my sister and your brother are having a great time alone with their little sex thing.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, probably kissing and hugging with their clothes off.

Which cuts back to Dicky and Kaila laying on the bed without being covered Dicky lays on his back and Kaila lays on her front (Dicky exposing full frontal nudity and Kaila exposing rear nudity)

 **Dicky:** Hey you think it was fun?

 **Kaila:** Yeah I can feel something in my body. *They then flip on their sides (this time Kaila reveals frontal nudity and Dicky reveals Rear nudity) So you think our parents will find out?

 **Dicky:** If they don't catch us they won't.

 **Kaila:** Im glad we did it for real and were protected. I'm glad I met the ladies man.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, and if I haven't meet the gentleman's woman, we would have never done it.

 **Kaila:** Besides if you haven't come to dc and/or I didn't watch your show, we would have never found each other.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, I have tried to go out other girl from where I came from but they just don't find me interesting.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, when I first started, I tried to get attention from other boys before you but they just don't seem to like me. But this boy Jayden wants to go out with me but I don't want to see him, he is always trying to kiss me, sex me, and wants to see me out of my clothes. I bet he even wants to rape me.

 **Dicky:** Oh, Kaila come on. do you rely want that dude to put a bee sting on your vagina?

 **Kaila:** No.

 **Dicky:** Then you gotta be strong and tell him not to bother you and more. You don't want to go out with the haters.

 **Kaila:** And what about this Clarissa babe? Do you want _her_ to yank out your penis?

 **Dicky:** No! And sometimes other people don't want to see that we're in love.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, especially Ms. Young, she was annoyed by us kissing in her room the other which we shouldn't do anyways.

 **Dicky:** Yes I know but we Ms. Young sees us kissing out of school, we will tell her to put a fan on her face next time.

 **Kaila:** Yeah!

 **Dicky:** We will not let Ms Young beat our butts when we do this.

 **Kaila:** Yeah!

 **Dicky:** Want to watch tv?

 **Kaila:** Yes, sure.

Dicky and Kaila walk out of the room fully-clothed. They go to the living to watch tv. But lets get back to Ricky and Kailynn.


	6. The Relationship

Ricky and Kailynn are still on a date but their picnic is finished, it is close to sunset. They start walking to a beach house an the song Aaliyah "At Your Best" and start dancing on the sand like couple dance, Ricky puts his hand on Kailynns nose and she put her hand on his stomach, they then do each other toe nails inside the beach house, and then walk back to Kailynn's house looking at the stars.

 **Kailynn:** That was a nice date.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, it was a beautiful day and now its a nice night.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, (points to the sky) look at the stars and that full moon. It was made for us and for having a great time together.

 **Ricky:** Yeah let make something and put it at our favorite place so we will remember.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, we will never forget those days. (to the stars) I wish we could be together forever.

They then start a passionate kiss with Kailynn's hand around Ricky's neck and his hands on her back. When they need the kiss Kailynn goes to her door and ask Ricky if he will call her and he said he will, she kisses him on the cheek and goes inside and say goodbye through her window, then Ricky leaves. Kailynn goes up stairs happy with her day to her room, when she enters it, she goes to Kailee who's is sleeping until she wakes her up.

 **Kailee:** (waking up) Whats going on?

 **Kailynn:** I just had the best date of my life. I was having a picnic with Ricky and we danced and did each others nails.

 **Kailee:** Did you kiss him?

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, after he took me home outside our house.

 **Kailee:** Was it disgusting?

 **Kailynn:** No! I actually felts something in my system when I did it. It felt great like a massage. I feel that we should do this most of the time. I even want to have dinner with him too.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, thats great.

 **Kailynn:** Ok, go back to sleep. We'll talk about more in the morning.

Kailynn changes into her pjs, gets in to bed, and thinks about the good times of her life until she sleeps.

Ricky comes home and wakes up Nicky.

 **Nicky:** (waking up) What up?

 **Ricky:** Kailynn and I had the best time of our lives today.

 **Nicky:** So how was it?

 **Ricky:** It was the best. We had a picnic walk to the beach and we even gave each other pedicures.

 **Nicky:** Coolio.

 **Ricky:** Ok, we will discuss more in the morning.

Ricky changes into his pjs and go into bed to sleep.


	7. The Friday

**Theme** : Ward quads house/ Living room

Kailynn and Kaila talk about their boyfriends.

 **Kailynn:** Ricky is such a nice cute boy, he's even the male Kailynn.

 **Kaila:** Yeah but not as cute as Dicky, he got a nice body and a cool butt. Your boyfriend is Mr. Smarty pants.

 **Kailynn:** Hey, don't judge him about it, he helps me out with my homework and studying but your boyfriend is Mr. Coolio who likes to see you naked.

 **Kaila:** Hey, you don't say that about him, it may be true but I like it, even I like to see him nude. Do you want to see your boyfriend nude?

 **Kailynn:** Aw! No! Don't start with this please?!

Kaila keeps bugging her about S I (sexual intercorse) and Kailynn covers her ears not want to hear it. Then Mrs. Ward stops them and tells them to sit on the couch for a family meeting. She calls Kailee and Kalvin too and Mr. Ward comes.

 **Mrs. Ward** : We got some important things that you children should know, we got invited to this glamour night, your father and I. It is on Friday night.

 **Kaila** : Why just you and dad?

 **Mrs. Ward** : Because it is adults only, however you guys are going to be spending the night at one of Ms. Desi's friends house, each one of you, with one of the Harper quads. But Kalvin you will be going with Ms. Young's daughter.

 **Kalvin** : Why do I have to be with the art teacher's daughter?

 **Mrs. Ward:** Because Ms. Young wants one of you to get to know her and Dawn is going to be with her.

 **Kalvin** : Ok I go.

 **Mrs. Ward:** And Kaila you are going to be with Michael Delany along with Dicky, just like you like it.

 **Kaila** : (exited) Aww thanks guys!

 **Mrs. Ward** : But don't go over board.

 **Kaila:** Ok.

 **Mrs. Ward:** And Kailee, Kailynn you are going to be with Morgan Stallard.

 **Kailynn and Kailee:** What?

 **Mrs. Ward** : Your going to the beach with her after school on Friday along with Ricky and Nicky.

 **Kailynn and Kailee** : Yeah!

At school...

Jayden is messing with Kaila and she is crying.

 **Kaila:** (to Jayden) You can't be doing this to us.

I go to her and give her a hug. Ms. Young gives her a tissue.

The mothers are talking to each other.

 **Anne:** So we're both mothers of quadruplets.

 **Mrs Ward:** Yes, pregnant with 4 babies.

 **Anne:** I had 4 kids at once and I felt more testosterone in my belly when I was pregnant, I am raising more boys than girls.

 **Mrs Ward:** When I was pregnant I felt more estrogen, I am raising more girls than boys. And 1 of your boys is in love with one of my girls.

 **Anne** : Yeah, Dicky seems to be having girls to go out with him back at our home state and they rejected. But when we came here he finally found a woman.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Yeah, Kaila too, she always be flirting with boys who rejected her until Dicky came. And he likes her and she loves him.

 **Anne:** Yeah, just don't let them go to far.

 **Mrs Ward:** Yeah we want to make sure our children are safe.

When it was lunch, we go to the bathroom and wash hands go eat lunch, and talk.

 **Kailynn:** Hey Ms. Desi, do you like being with us?

 **Me:** Yeah, when I see you and Ricky, you too remind me of a white boy with a black girl on a poster that I saw at BFTA my elementary school.

 **Ricky:** Really?

 **Me:** Yeah, you too make a perfect pair.

 **Kailynn:** Aww thanks.

Tuesday..

I am looking at a video of Dicky saying peace in a video, and I was like "aww Dicky says peace" when he walks in he asked what wrong with him saying peace.

 **Me:** Nada.

 **Dicky:** Ok, so why you say uhh.

 **Me:** Because, I just like your deep voice and it's kinda hot but it just you know.

 **Dicky:** Ok, I just don't like when you say stuff like that. So don't hate me.

 **Me:** I never hate you.

 **Dicky:** K.

In class Ms. Young is trying to help the teacher and Kaila is crying because of she could not focus on her math.

 **Kaila** : (crying) I can't solve for number 17. I got the rest right but that question. (Sniffles)

 **Ms. Young:** (hands her a tissue) Oh, here wipe your eyes.

She receives the tissue to wipe her eyes. She then finally gets her answer with no help and got comforted by Dicky when they're done with their work. Dicky gives Kaila a hug when she was crying to get the things out of her mind.

 **Dicky** : (rubbing her back and holding her head) Shh... Calm down, it's okay, school should be over soon.

Kaila was like okay. She put her face on Dickys shoulder and cried for 5 minutes. He then kiss her head to make her feel better.

 **Dicky** : I love you.

 **Kaila** : (still crying) I love you too.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying and use the tissue to wipe the rest of her tears.

 **Dicky** : So you think we can behave now?

 **Kaila** : (smiling) Yeah.

The laugh a little and go back to their seats. The fathers are talking to each other.

 **Tom:** So, you think are kids our fine.

 **Mr Ward:** Yeah.

 **Tom:** Ok, I just don't want your son Kalvin to get my daughter Dawn to sneak out with him.

 **Mr Ward:** I know, he's got to be back by bedtime.

 **Tom:** More like midnight, because they always like to be alone together.

 **Mr. Ward:** Yeah, without us.

 **Tom:** I'm just so glad that Nicky is ok.

 **Mr. Ward:** I feel the same way about Kailee.

 **Tom:** I just hope they just have fun together and play with each other.

 **Mr. Ward:** I hope so too.

Wednesday...

I look at a video of Ricky doing a handshake with Greg Gorenc, I laughed at the part where they say peace out.

 **Me:** (laughing) I like it when he says that.

 **Dicky:** Ho Ho Ho, wait Ricky says peace out and I can't say peace? What up?

 **Me:** Nada, when people say peace it makes me think of inappropriate things but when they add out it doesn't.

 **Dicky:** Ok, peace alone just means he makes you happy. Peace out mean only good bye.

 **Me:** Ok. Just like um when you and Ricky do things but when you do things I don't do I go to the other person.

 **Dicky:** Ok, just know I love you so much and I don't want you to be mad.

 **Me:** I am not mad.

 **Dicky:** Ok, see you.

At class time...

Dicky and Kaila are working on a project and flirting with each other.

 **Dicky:** Hey, girl.

 **Kaila:** Hey boy.

 **Ms. Young:** Uh, you too should not be doing that nonsense love stuff. I have had enough out of you two, Kaila go to the other table.

Kaila gets up walking to the table crying as crossed her arms around her face as she gets there.

 **Ms. Young:** (to me) Could you give her the box of tissues please?

I get the box of tissues and put them by Kaila so she could wipe her tears with them. The kids finished their projects and after class Kaila and I talk out side the classroom.

 **Me:** Kaila, I know it breaks your heart but it's not appropriate for school.

 **Kaila:** (sniffles) I just don't want you or ms. Young to make me feel bad (sobs)

 **Me:** Aww, Kaila (I give her a hug) calm down (she cries in my arms) I was the same way with my boyfriend Donte Reeves. When we felt in love the teacher said its not appropriate for school.

 **Kaila:** Ok, (sniffles as she wipes her tears) I just want us to always be together.

 **Me:** Yeah but not like that. (I kissed her head) I just want you to be on your best behavior.

 **Kaila:** (stops crying) K.

 **Me (Desi):** Ok, see you around.

Kaila waves at me as go to her class.

Thursday..

We do art projects and learn about weekends and tell us what we're going to do.

The girls were going to the girls bathroom and the boys are going to the boys bathroom. Ricky and Nicky are using the stalls and Dicky is using the urinal. Jayden goes into the girls bathroom to find Kaila.

 **Kailynn:** This is the girls room!

 **Jayden:** I was look for..

 **Girls:** Get out

At lunch we talk.

 **Me:** Hey kids tomorrow your going to be with my friend from college.

 **Kailee:** What's Morgan like?

 **Me:** Oh, she's an adult with autism and she is a vegan that doesn't eat plants unless it's frozen.

 **Kailynn:** That's terrible.

 **Me:** It sure is. She is also a tomboy, and loves children and make sure they don't get hurt.

 **Nicky:** Ok. Does she like cooking?

 **Me:** Yeah but you know.

 **Ricky:** Ok, I hope she helps us with homework.

 **Me:** I'm sure she will.

 **Theme: At school on Friday**

The quads go to class and start off with science. They learn about the periodic table, the second half of each of the quads that I met learned most elements are in food.

Meanwhile the first halves go to Heath class, they learn about puberty, growth, sex, and hygiene while watching the sex and growing up video. Which leads Dicky and Kaila to take a bath together at Michael's house. When class was over they talk about what they are going to do at Michael's house. Dawn and Kalvin talk about what Ms. Young's daughter is going to be like when they meet her on their way to English. They learn about Romeo and Juliet in this class. The other half go to math and do a multiplication test after that they move on to geometry and learn about angles. They go to their class for a spelling test. Then the go to Gym class and play scooters. They then go to lunch and talk about Morgan Stallard.

 **Nicky** : What is Morgan like?

 **Ricky** : Ok, she is a vegan...who doesn't eat fresh vegetables only frozen.

 **Nicky** : That's disgusting.

 **Ricky** : I know.

 **Kailynn** : I bet her house is totally nice and I have comfortable.

 **Kailee** : Yeah, I want to see a nice TV and a interesting bathroom.

 **Nicky** : Yeah, it will be totally awesome.

They all start laughing and eating. Nicky had a Nutella and jam sandwich with sun chips and limeade, Ricky had veggie lasagna with carrots and orange juice, Kailee had chicken pot pie with grapes and alkaline water, and Kailynn had spaghetti with apple sauce and cherry lemonade. After that they go to recess to play out side. When the school day was over, they called them up letting them know Morgan has arrived, so the leave with her for the beach. Meanwhile Dicky and Kaila wait in the art room for Michael to get here, after a while, they were called up to the lobby for Michael. Dawn and Kalvin were also waiting in the art room for the students to get home so she can take them to meet Jessye. So they go to Ms. Young's house to meet her daughter Jessye.

 **Ms. Young** : While I'm out you watch them and have a good time.

 **Jessye:** Ok! We'll be just fine.


	8. The sitters

The halves go with Morgan to the beach, she is driving an SVW van and she talks about ground rules.

 **Morgan** : OK, these are some very important things that you should follow, 1. There will be no fighting or hurting each other. 2. No separation from each other because I want to not get lost. 3. Don't go to far in the water, I don't want to drown. 4. Always let me know when something goes wrong OK?

 **Kailynn** : Yes ma'am.

 **Morgan:** Alright.

Meanwhile, Michael Delaney is driving Dicky and Kaila in a silver car, he has to go to Walmart first. He asked them what they want to get, they said they brought bath toys for the bath and want to get bath soap. Michael says OK and has to get house stuff. Meanwhile Dawn and Kalvin are riding the metro to wegmans with Jessye, Ms. Young has left the house.

 **Dawn:** Aww, alone at last.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, away from family.

 **Dawn:** And away from the testosterone brothers

 **Kavlin:** And my estrogen sisters, but Im glad to be with my estrogen girlfriend.

 **Dawn:** And I got my testosterone boyfriend.

 **Both:** But Jessye is watching.

 **Kavlin:** Yeah, better watch out for her.

They go there for groceries and Dawn and Kalvin go in to the soap section to buy some soap for the hot tub, Jessye lets them know where the sleepover is has a spa a hot tub, they did bring swimsuits. They then go to the candy isle to find some treats. They get twizzlers the peel off ones. Then they go home.

Back Morgan's group they arrived at the beach, they set up their spot to not let the children get lost. Ricky was in yellow swim trunks with brown squiggly line on them from the waist line to the leg line, Kailynn was in a purple bikini and v neck halter with boa things on the cleavage line and a skort like skirt with the brief like swimming bottom under it, Nicky was in TMNT swimming trunks with water shoes and goggles, and Kailee was in an orange tankini the bottom are shaped like a regular skort except underwear like underneath attached instead of shorts with water shoes and goggles as well. They go into the water and Morgan just sits on the chair and read a book. Back to Michael's group, they are at Walmart, Michael is in the shaving isle while Dicky and Kaila are in the soap isle looking for soap for the bath. They find L'Oreal-kids, dial kids, and kid bath bombs and shampoo and bath foam. Then Michael finds them and tells them to buy a little less to save money. They then go to the candy isle for ring pops, and go home. Back to Jessye's group, they go back home to order Chinese, Jessye picked up the phone called the Chinese place, she looks at menu and put each of their orders for the guy to make. When the food was ready Jessye said she had to step out, she asked the kids if they want to go with her but the rejected because they want to play with each other alone, so Jessye makes sure they will be fine by giving them the important numbers and a note and then she left.

Back to Morgan's group the children were playing in the water having a great time until Morgan tells them it's time to go, so they pack up there stuff get into the van and go home, when they get there they take a shower outside it looks like a waterfall shower and the walls were rocks they were still in their swimsuits the girls took a shower first and the boys went second, they then change to their underwear and put on robes. They watch TV and eat dinner, spaghetti with veggies and sauce, then they changed into their pj's and watch more TV. Meanwhile, Michael and the other kids get to the house were they had sex to put their stuff away, he then calls to order a pizza, he asked what toppings they want and they said the toppings they like and he tells them the pizza toppings they want, and added a drink. Michael asked while they wait and he does his homework to play outside, but they don't want to play outside they want to take a bath. So they go upstairs in a room and take off their clothes and put on a robe. They then go in to the bathroom and start turning on the tub faucet, the bath tub was in the middle of the bathroom shape like and oval the shower was in the back between the cabinets and closet and their was a toilet with a stall door and the sink was on right round side of the tub and almost next to the door entrance and the mirror was on the left straight side of the tub also like and oval and near the door. Dicky and Kaila go back out to get the bath , including the toys. As the tub fills up they put the bath bombs in the water it turned into a different color. When the bath was filled the go in the tub and start washing their hair, well each other's hair they used the L'Oreal kids shampoo and the dial kids shampoo, the dial kids was used on Kaila and L'Oreal kids was used on Dicky. They then move on to their bodies this time the L'Oreal kids was used on Kaila and the dial kids was used on Dicky. They wash every part of each other including genitalia. They then add bubbles and go under the water to make love. Meanwhile Dawn and Kalvin change into their swimsuits for the hot tub the get their soap to add bubbles they wash each other on their bodies and play with their toys.

Back to Morgan's group, the were watching tv in their pjs and sleeping bags, they were watching teen beach movie 2 and they were eating popcorn, chex mix, sun chips and fruit; and drinking fanta, ginger ale, cherry limeade, and alkaline water.

 **Kailynn:** This is so much fun! A slumber party with your best friends and/or boyfriends.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, alone without craziness from Dicky and Kaila, not to be rude.

 **Nicky:** Yeah, Dicky maybe annoying sometimes but he's still having a good time even with out us.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, I bet Kaila is having fun with her dude.

 **Kailynn:** Probably doing what they like to alone.

Which cuts back to Dicky and Kaila who are add more bubbles and playing with the bath foam, spraying it on each other. Michael is down stairs in the dinning room about to finish his home work. When he was done he heard the door bell ring, when he opens the door it was the pizza guy, he gave him the money and received the pizza and the drink. He calls the children down for the pizza but they are still having fun in the bath.

 **Michael:** (thinking)They must be haven a good time. I think I'll go up there and give them a little _REWARD_!

Dicky and Kaila are playing with their water toys, fish that squirt water from their mouths. Michael comes into the bedroom and grabs a towel for them to dry off and he opens the bathroom door. Dicky and Kaila are splashing the water at each other.

 **Michael:** (as he walks in giving them the towel) OK guys, Show's over, it's time to get out.

 **Dicky** : No, Michael the shows just beginning.

 **Kaila** : Yeah, please give us 5 more minutes.

 **Michael:** Nope, the pizza here and your time is up, so come on I don't want you to be all pruned up.

Dicky and Kaila are not wanting to exit the tub.

 **Michael:** Don't make me pull the plug.

Dicky and Kaila finally got out of the tub to put the towel on them.

 **Michael:** When I come back up you better be dressed (as a warning)

Micheal has go out of the bathroom so the kids can get dressed, Dicky looks in the mirror with the towel on his waist. Kaila puts her arms around him.

 **Kaila:** Hey how's about a little baby oil or lotion.

 **Dicky:** OK, we will massage each other before putting on our pj's.

They grab a spot for the massages. Kaila lays down on the floor removing her towel from he body to use as a mat. He starts massing her back first, he starts with the legs and feet with baby oil up to her buttocks, he then rubs her back and shoulders with her arms crossed. She flips to the other side to let him do her from with her arms out straight. He puts the baby lotion starting with her shoulder to her chest, down to her abdomen and vagina, he then goes to her legs and front feet. She then gets up and does Dicky who took of his towel for the massage, this time he wants her to do his front first and with down there, which are his feet. She put oil on his feet, then rubs up to Dickys legs and penis, up to the abdomen and chest and ended with the shoulders with his hands behind his head. He then flipped over to get his back and she started rubbing lotion on the back, butt, and legs. She also got the heels. When she finishes Michael calls them down knowing that they are still naked.

 **Michael** : (Off screen)Guys I don't want you playing around naked all night!

They get up and put on their pj's, Dickys pj's were blue with camouflage sleeves and pants, the shirt has the word dude on it. Kaila's pj's were pink with cheetah print sleeves and pants and her shirt says babe. They turn on the blow dryer and dry their hair and when Kaila mistakenly dry Dickys hair the dry each other's hair. When Michael comes in he unplugs the blow dryer telling them that it's not a toy And come downstairs for pizza. Meanwhile Dawn and Kalvin still in the hot tub making a lot of bubbles and washing each other, but when they hear a knock they turn towards it and see Jessye.

 **Dawn** : Uh oh, she's back.

They clean up the hot tub area, got inside, upstairs and change to the underclothes and robes. And then come back down to see Jessye.

 **Jessye** : Food is here.

 **Dawn** : Okay so we just had to wash up, so we're going to change.

 **Jessye:** K.

They go back up to moisturize themselves. They use gold bond spray. they take off their robes and start spraying each other. Dawn does Kalvin first, she starts with his back from his head to his heels she then does the front starting with the feet, to the stomach, chest and shoulders. Kalvin the does Dawn starting with the front, he gets her nose and then the neck, shoulders, arms legs, and last the toes. They then put on their pj's and put cream on each others faces and start to play with it, her Jesseye calling and go down for dinner. Back to Dicky and Kaila, they eat pizza with Michael.

 **Michael** : Hey, want to watch a movie with me.

 **Kids** : Yes.

 **Michael** : What movie?

 **Kids** : Um ... I know! Holes.

They turn on the TV to put on Holes. They watch most of the movie until they fell asleep. Michael brings them one at a time to the bedroom so they can sleep and he changes into his pj's to go to sleep. Back to Dawn and Kalvin, they eat their dinner with Jessye and after the dinner she asked the if they want to watch The sound of music and the said yes after dinner the played sound of music and the all fell asleep to it. When Jessye wakes up, she puts the children in their sleeping bags and goes upstairs to get into her pj's and go to sleep.


	9. The Sex talk

**Theme:** It is Monday and the sitters are announcing the children (all 8 of them).

 **Morgan:** On Saturday, we will be going to Kings dominion.

The kids cheer.

 **Michael:** But, when have some rules about this. 1. I will let you go in the park alone but u have to pair up in to 2 groups. 2. If one of you has a cellphone, I will call you if we need to talk or call me for problems. 3. We are leaving early in the morning that day, so you better be up that time.

 **Dawn:** Ok.

They get up and go to school on the bus. They arrived at school they go to class. One time when they went to go to the bathroom, Dicky and Kaila see each other walk out of the bathroom and start touching each other and kissing passionately. The trouble making boy Jayden walks by and sees them, when he does he get shocked and tells Ms. Young about them kissing!

 **Jayden:** Ms. Young!

 **Ms. Young:** (annoyed) What is up Jayden?

 **Jayden:** Ms. Kaila Ward was kissing Mr. Dicky Harper over here by the bathroom.

 **Ms. Young:** Kaila come in my room so we can talk. Dicky go to the principal. *As the entered her room* What is your problem?

 **Kaila:** What my problem?! Ask yourself! We were just kissing and hugging! What up with that?

 **Me(Desi):** Kaila, it is not appropriate for school or class. We don't want you getting hurt, I am happy that you are his girlfriend but don't do yucky thing like that in school.

 **Kaila:** Ms. Desi, I can't help it I just kissed him that's all.

 **Ms. Young:** It's not something you should be doing until you are older, and besides he makes up words that aren't meaningful.

 **Kaila:** I love the way he makes words, I say that too.

 **Ms. Young:** Well, Dicky also does silly things we don't do in school.

 **Kaila:** I like the way he does that too, and he also has long hair and deep voice. I just love the way he looks.

 **Ms. Young:** Oh, so you like everything about him, (imitating Kaila) I like the way Dicky does this I like the way Dicky does that, You Like The Way Dicky does everything, are you like in love with him.

We are stare at her to answer.

 **Kaila:** (as she breaks down crying) It's true! I love him and he loves me! Please forgive me, I beg of you, please I beg you! Forgive me!

 **Ms. Young:** We did not invite the nickelodeon stars so that you guys can fall in love.

 **Kaila:** But when we first met he found me attractive and cute and I felt the same way about him.

 **Ms. Young:** This is too old for you. Dicky Harper is not your boyfriend, he's just someone who likes you and wants to kiss you.

 **Kaila:** No, he is my boyfriend and I know I'm his girlfriend, you just said that because you're jealous! (She walks quickly out side the classroom crying as I follow her)

 **Ms. Young:** What are you doing?

 **Me:** Just talking to her. (As we go outside the classroom) Look I know he's your boyfriend and you love him. But it is not appropriate for school. I was the same way with my boyfriend. Hugging at the printer and Kissing at my 15th birthday party. My teachers and parents just don't want us to do that in public. (Rubbing her shoulder) Neither should you guys.

 **Kaila:** (As she wipes her tears with a tissue) I just want us to always be together forever. And I would never want anyone hurt him, me, or us. (I put my arms around her) And I don't want to not like you.

 **Me:** (As I give her a hug) Shhh... It's ok. We're all making sure your safe. (As she cries in my chest and I kiss her head and sing to her in Spanish)

We then break apart when she stops crying.

 **Me:** Are you going to be okay?

 **Kaila:** Yeah.

 **Me:** Ok see you! (As she leaves for her class I run to her to give a hug again and kiss her shoulder) I love you so much and I want you to know that.

She runs upstairs to class as I go back to the art room.

 **Ms. Young:** So, what happened?

 **Me:** I told her that she can't kiss at school but in a private place and that I love her.

 **Ms. Young:** Ok, she loves you too. But she has to learn to be appropriate.

 **Me:** Ok.

School is over Dawn and Kalvin said they would walk, they let her brothers and his sisters go on the bus. They arrived at their house where they spent the with Jessye at. They go into the bedroom, go on the bed, strip out of their clothes to their underwear and jump on bed. Dawn goes on top of Kalvin and she takes a siclepop (Popsicle), put it on his chest and rubs all over.

 **Dawn:** Ok Kalvin. I just going to be doing the trust.

And she does on him. And he likes it but, he wants to show Dawn what he has below the waist so he takes off his boxers and she flips him over to the other side to trust her hands on his buttocks.

 **Dawn:** (mad) You should never be around another woman.

 **Kalvin:** Not my fault she was around me.

 **Dawn:** Ok but I don't want any woman stealing my man.

 **Kalvin:** Ok I don't want any man stealing my woman.

 **Both:** Yeah yeah yeah!


	10. The game challenge

**Theme:** Morgan house (not that she lives there)

Nicky and Kailee start a board and card game challenge. They start off with uno, they played until Nicky won and Kailee congratulates him. They then move on to monopoly and played until Kailee won and Nicky says she is good. They have a little talk.

 **Nicky:** Kailee, I've been thinking.

 **Kailee:** What?

 **Nicky:** We been knowing each other for months and we both like playing games and were both the youngest.

 **Kailee:** Yeah and?

 **Nicky:** I have a feeling we should stay like that.

 **Kailee:** So you want to be besties more like quadresties.

 **Nicky:** Yep, best friends forever. (Kailee agreed as they hold hands) So do we promise to never hurt each other or let anyone split us up.

 **Kaile:** We do!

 **Nicky:** I know pronounce us besties. Want to go to the K mart?

 **Kailee:** Sure.

They walk out the door locked it and go to the store. Let's get back to Dawn and Kalvin. Kalvin is seen top less with his underwear and jeans back on. Dawn is seen in pants and undershirt.

 **Dawn:** Hey do you think we can do this again?

 **Kalvin:** Maybe if I brought a condom we would be safe.

 **Dawn:** Yeah! We would be safe and happy.

They hug each other and go back down stairs to watch tv fully clothed.


	11. The Gym Class

It is Tuesday and the 2 sets of quads are at gym, the boys are going to play kick ball inside and the girls are going to play soccer outside. They were working hard until class was over and they boys got sweaty and smelly and the girls got dirty with mud that it made the gym teachers say "Hit the showers" and they listened. The Ward girls are taking a public shower without doors but with multiple shower heads, we also see other school girls from other schools or class. Some of which have gone through puberty others have not. Some of the girls are in private showers with door, including Dawn. The boys are showering in shower stalls with doors the obscure what is below there waist. When they finish they get dress and go back to school for lunch. They then go to their class but we Jayden comes they stop.

 **Jayden** : Oh Ms. Kaila Ward.

 **Kaila** : What?

 **Jayden** : You had sex with the white boy!

 **Kaila** : 1. His name is Dicky 2. How do you know?

 **Jayden** : 1. I know his name I just don't fell like calling him that. 2. I can tell by either spying on you or in your body. Give me a kiss, give me a hug, take off my clothes.

 **Kaila** : (about to cry) No. No. No! Just leave me alone! (She runs to class crying)

Kaila enters the room in tears, the students in her class including Kalvin, Dawn, and Dicky look at her.

 **Kaila** : (as tears stream down hear face) Jayden was trying to rape me again!

 **Dawn** : Well, what did you say to him?

 **Kaila** : I told him to leave alone! (sobs)

 **Kalvin** : Aww Kaila calm down (as he puts his arms around her) It's okay if Ms. Desi is hear we will tell her.

 **Dawn** : (also consoling Kaila) Dont cry my sister I never had.

 **Dicky** : (walks up to talk to Kaila) It's ok Kaila, I know you told him to leave you alone but he still picking on you.

 **Kaila** : (sobbing and crying) Oh Dicky Im sorry! (runs up to give him a hug crying in his chest) I should have been more fierce.

 **Dicky** : Its ok babe, you'll be alright. (holding her head and rubbing her back)

Dawn and Kalvin join the hug and say quad couple hug!

 **Teacher** : Ok calm down your starting to make me cry.

They break apart and Kaila stops crying. They take a seat and continue the class. After class was over The Ward sisters and Harper brothers walk out of school about to go home.

 **Kailynn:** So do you think this was a nice class after gym guys.

 **Ricky:** Yeah! Im so glad to be al cleaned up after the shower from the sweat.

 **Nicky:** Yeah kick ball was fun.

 **Kailee:** So was soccer so much fun.

 **Ricky:** I wonder how are the rest of us. (which leads to the rest of the halves coming to them)

 **Kavin:** Hey, Kaila was bothered by Jayden.

 **Kailynn:** Uh Oh, what happened?

 **Dicky:** He told her to giver a kiss, a hug, and take of his clothes.

 **Kailynn:** Oh Im so sorry Kaila. (gives her a hug)

 **Kaila:** (Hugs her back) Oh It's ok and Im fine.

They all continue home.


	12. The quad talk

**Author's POV** : I take a bus to work at Ms. Young job and when I get to the art room, Ms. Young says we need to talk.

 **Ms. Young:** Ms. Desi, are the Nickelodeon stars bothering you?

 **Me:** No, why?

 **Ms. Young:** Because ever since they were invited to this school, Dicky keeps flirting with Kaila.

 **Me:** So?

 **Ms. Young:** So, they're too young to be doing this and I know that the other quads don't do it but we can't have 4 sets of twins in this school.

 **Me:** 1\. They're 2 sets of quads. 2. The Ward quads are the African American opposite gender version of the Harper quads.

 **Ms. Young:** I know, but we see 2 of each of them on Monday and Thursday, so it's twins.

 **Me:** I know we see two of each of them. But they just so cute I can't help it.

 **Ms. Young:** Des, they just like each other. Just don't let them go to far.

 **Me:** OK.

We get things settled for class.

While we were teaching kindergarten, the quads were at science and learning about the human body. One time that day I saw my cousin Clarissa insult Dicky and he was crying.

 **Dicky:** Clare, you can't take me away from Kaila, you can't.

 **Clare:** Well, I will make you put your hands on my body.

 **Me:** (angered) Clare, you can't make someone 2 years younger than you touch your body if he doesn't want to!

 **Clare:** What are you doing to do?

 **Me:** I will have you suspended from this school or even tell your mom. (Clare walks away) I will deal with you later. (To Dicky as I give him a hug) Hey, calm down she will never treat you like that again.

 **Dicky:** (as tears stream down his face) How do you know she won't?

 **Me:** Because I told her not to. (Rubbing his head and back)

 **Dicky:** Kaila got almost raped by Jayden (I stare at him) He told her to take off his clothes. (My mouth dropped in shock) But she's okay now.

 **Me:** Aww (as I hug him very tight) I so glad both of you are okay but I don't want you to get hurt again. (Kissing him on the head multiple times and give him one more tight hug) OK now go back to class. (As I get back to work)

 **Me:** I was out helping Dicky feel better.

 **Ms. Young:** OK I was just wondering what was going on.

After school they go home and Dawn and Kalvin went back to the Jessye house. They begin to kiss and take off each other's clothes and wear only underpants, Kalvin then puts on a condom, Dawn pulls down the front of her panties to reveal her labia so Kalvin can perform v I on her. The trust begins to happen and Dawn likes it. She kisses Kalvin again and they start hugging all over. Jessye comes home, and they put their clothes back on. And come down stairs.

 **Jessye:** Is everything alright?

 **Dawn:** Yeah!

 **Kalvin:** All fine.

 **Jessye:** OK.

Dawn and Kalvin go on the computer, do homework and play games with each other.


	13. The school days

**Theme:** It is Thursday and school had just started.

The children go to class and start on reading with a story passage. They then do class work and move to another class, health. The 4th Graders go in one room and the teacher said that they are going to be doing something a little strange and important. She said that the boys are going to be with the male teacher and the girls are going to be with the female teacher. They get up and separate.

 **Dawn:** Kalvin, take care of my brothers.

 **Kalvin:** Ok, you take care of my sisters.

They boys go to one room and the girls go to other room. The girls learn about wide hips, breasts, periods and hair growth in other body parts. The boys learn about muscles, facial hair, cum, and baby conception. They watch the body growth videos and when it was over Kaila ask various questions about sex and the teacher said not to mention any of it out of health. The male teacher says the same thing to Dicky. They walk out of health to art (Morgan's group). Meanwhile Dicky leaves the class to go to the bathroom, he goes into the bathroom to urinate in the toilet, which makes him think about masterbating and he flushes the toilet and wash his hands and go back to class. When school was over my stepmother came to get me when she saw Dicky, walked up to him to talk to him.

 **Dicky:** (to me) Ms. Desi your stepmom is a big fan of me.

 **Me:** Ok.

When everyone went home, Dicky runs into his room to the bathroom, start the bathtub, take off his clothes, and gets into the bath. He thinks about Kaila and health class as he masterbates in the tub. He lets himself go underwater but when he was out of breath he got back up, out of the tub to look at himself naked and wet though the mirror.

 **Anne:** (knocks on door) Dicky is everything alright I there?

 **Dicky:** Yeah mom, everything's fine.

 **Anne:** Ok, I have to go to a meeting I'll be back later.

 **Dicky:** Ok.

Anne goes down stairs to the entrance and walk out the door to her car for her meeting.

Dicky goes back to looking in the mirror for a few minutes then puts on a towel below his waist and walks to his room on his bed. He just lays there looking at his phone with pictures of Kaila and him burn some incense masterbates until he falls asleep.

Cuts to the Morgan group, each couple is in a different room talking on the phone with each other, the girls finished their homework and the boys are still doing homework. Kailynn is jumping on the bed while talking on the phone with Kailee.

 **Kailynn:** (jumping on the bed listing to music on her Mp3) Kailee, are you doing warm up.

 **Kailee:** Coloring. And soon making sure Im packed for tomorrow night.

 **Kailynn:** Oh, Im very packed for tomorrow and Saturday, I keep thing in a suitcase just in case.

 **Kailee:** K, I hope you don't over-pack.

 **Kailynn:** I Hope you don't either.

 **Kailee:** K, bye.

They hang up and Kailynn stops jumping on the bed, exhausted and ready to go home.

 **Ricky:** You ready to go?

 **Kailynn:** Yes, lets go home and think about tomorrow.

 **Nicky:** Ok, lets go.

 **Kailee:** Right behind you.

They head out back home. It is the middle of the night and Anne has come home. She goes upstairs to check on Dicky, when smells something suspicious from his room, when she opens the door she sees Dicky sleep with sheets covering him revealing his bare shoulders.

 **Anne:** What is going on?

 **Dicky:** (waking up)Mom, it's early in the morning, why talk now?

 **Anne:** It is not early in the morning it's late at night, and I just got back smelling something in your room.

 **Dicky:** It is just how boys are!

 **Anne:** I know how boys are, I'm raising three and I know 1 of them are doing something very disgusting.

 **Dicky:** (covering himself up with the blanket)Mom, what makes you know I'm doing something disgusting?

 **Anne:** (she walks to Dickys bed and pulls the sheets back from the rear to see if he has any clothes on) Where is your clothes?!

 **Dicky:** I just took a bath and I feel asleep! That's all!

 **Anne:** No, you were masterbating, and thinking about that girl.

 **Dicky:** Mom, Kaila isn't here, she's at home!

 **Anne:** I don't care, you have been liking to sex her. I could tell, you shouldn't be masterbating, kissing, or breast feeding each other, when I get back to your room you'd better be dressed.

 **Dicky:** Mom, you did it to me.

 **Anne:** Yeah, to help you grow.

 **Dicky:** Well mom I've sucked enough of your nipples, so why can't I suck hers and why can't I have her suck mine?

 **Anne:** Because, it is not for sexual activity, now get dressed.

Dicky starts to put on his pjs with tears filling up in his eyes, he looks at the picture of him and Kaila, he thinks he should have told his mother that she can't split them up. He goes back to bed full clothed and cries for a long time, he takes a picture of himself crying, send it to Instagram, keeps crying until he sleeps.


	14. The day before field trip

**Theme** : In the morning at the Harper quads house.

The quads are getting ready for school, Dicky is still down in the dumps from last night. They come downstairs for breakfast, they have eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. Anne see that Dicky was upset from last night.

 **Tom:** Dick, whats wrong?

 **Anne:** I know, whats wrong, Dicky is upset because of Kaila.

 **Dicky:** Mom, don't point it out!

 **Anne:** Dicky, Im sorry but I was trying to do whats best for you.

 **Dicky:** No, you're just going to ruin my life! (runs to the living room crying)

 **Ricky:** I'll go talk to him.

 **Anne:** Ok but call me if you need me.

Dicky is sitting on the stairs in tears and Ricky sits next to him.

 **Ricky:** Dicky calm down, It's just that mom does not want you to be hurt having sex with Kaila.

 **Dicky:** (crying) Why would I get hurt by having sex, we have done it and we never hurt each other, beside why do you even care?

 **Ricky:** (puts his arm around Dicky) Because your my brother and I don't want to loose you or anyone of us.

Ricky hugs Dicky as he sobs in to his arms.

 **Ricky:** Shh... Its okay. We all love you.

Anne come in and walks to Ricky and Nicky.

 **Anne:** Dicky, I know you are still mad at me but I don't want you doing inappropriate with Kaila and beside your going on a field trip together tomorrow.

 **Dicky:** What makes you know?

 **Anne:** Michael told me, and don't get upset with me or else.

 **Dicky:** Alright sorry. (gives her a hug)

 **Anne:** Ok, are we alright?

 **Dicky:** Yes. (calming down)

They break apart so they can go to school.

Meanwhile, Tom is with Nicky and Dawn talking about the trip

 **Tom:** I don't want you to talk to anyone you don't know.

 **Nicky and Dawn:** Yes sir!

 **Tom:** If anything happens to you either call us or 911.

 **Nicky and Dawn:** Yes sir.

They go off to school. When they arrive at school, they see the Ward quads and get to their class. The Ward sisters and Harper brothers go to spelling class for a spelling test they get 100 % on their test.

After that they do reading, then music, then lunch, then recess. They were playing on the playground running around the field.

 **Kailynn:** Hey, do you think we are all going to be spending the night at one house to go to the park tomorrow.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, I bet this is going the best slumber party ever.

 **Ricky:** Yeah with all of your siblings!

 **Nicky:** And sitters.

 **All** : Yes!

 **Theme:** End of the school day

 **Annoucer:** Harper quads and Ward Quads please report to the front desk (repeat 2x) Thank you!

All 8 children coming up to see all 3 sitters. They all go to the house almost nearest to Kings Dominon.

 **Morgan:** Ok, guys we are going to list a few things needed. Swimsuits?

 **Kids:** Check.

 **Micheal:** Sunscreen?

 **Kids:** Check.

 **Jessye:** Towels?

 **Kids:** Check.

 **Morgan:** Ok, Lets head out to dinner.

They go to the Japanese steak to have dinner all together.

When they were finished, they go into their room an change into pjs, they go choose each room for each 4 of them. Ricky and Dicky, sleep with Kailynn and Kaila; and Nicky and Dawn sleep with Kailee and Kalvin. The sitters sleep in the living room, Michael sleeps on the couch and Morgan and Jessye sleep on the air bed.


	15. The Big Kings Dominion trip

**Theme:** The house 5:00 am.

Nicky, Kailee, Ricky, and Kailynn have just woken up at that time or before that time. The go in the bathroom to take a shower, and get into their swimsuits and put on sunscreen under their normal clothes. Morgan wake up and does the same thing but when she comes downstairs to see of of the children in her group, she see them at the table eating breakfast, prepared for the trip. When Michael and Jessye wake up at 5:30 am, they wake their group kids up using and spoon and a frying pan or a buzzer.

 **Jessye and Michael** : Up and atom! (repeated until they wake up)

Dicky, Kaila, Dawn, and Kalvin wake up like it's not day time yet.

 **Michael:** I know it's too early but I want us to get their when it opens, alright?

 **Dicky and Kaila:** Ok.

They go in the shower, put on their bathing suits and sunblock, and walk down stairs to the car and put their stuff in. One they are all pack up , the go into their seats and say a prayer for their trip.

Michael: Lord please help us, get to Kings Dominion safely, and let us have a great time with no riots, drama, or violence. And help us to be safe, happy, and sound. In your name we pray, thank you lord. Amen.

 **Everyone else** : Amen.

They drive off to kings dominion for 2 hours as they arrive the enter the park and set up groups. The adults let the kids go alone but in groups, the call each other on cell phones. The kids want to do boyfriend girlfriend group, so Dicky, Kaila, Dawn, and Kalvin group together while the rest group together. They meet the characters url. go to the car driving ride first, then the move on to a roller coaster which was scooby doo but now it's the Woodstock , they did boyfriend and girlfriend seat first, but when they transferred to a mini coaster it was brother/sister seat time. The Morgan group go on the grizzly coaster first and sit boyfriend/ girlfriend way, they then move on to the Avalanche and sit in a sibling way. The Ricohet was went they the Ward girls ride with each other's boyfriend, they moved on to the bad apple, the swings, and the ferris wheel. Back to the Michael/ Jessye group the go on the boo blasters, the rebel yell, the last stand, the log flume, and the helicopter ride which they did a boy/boy and girl/girl seat position. They move on to the drop zone, after that they on the water park. Meanwhile the adults ride on the faster roller coasters, mostly upside down roller coasters. Morgan calls her group children.

 **Ricky:** (picks up the phone) Hello.

 **Morgan:** Hey, is everything ok?

 **Ricky:** Yes every things fine Morgan. We're good.

 **Morgan:** Ok, where are you guys?

 **Kailynn:** We are about to get on the white canyon.

 **Morgan:** Ok, Ill let you go bye.

 **Ricky and Kailynn:** Bye!

They ride the white canyon, and move on to the water park, the start with the water slides, the paradise plunge, the open water slides, the closed ones, and the tube one last. They move one to the lazy river and play in the water house and the fountain thing to play in, meanwhile the Michael/Jessye group go on the slides as well, they have a tent at the wave pool, they go to lazy river and back to the wave pool, they take a dip with and without the waves first, when Dicky and Kaila were exhausted from the waves they go back to the tent. They put their towels on their shoulders so that they can dry their whole body off, they sit on the bench. Then there came Dawn and Kalvin grabbing their towels put them on their waists. They lay down to take a nap.

 **Dicky:** Oh Kaila...

He puts her on his lap, Kaila looks at her brother and his sister sleeping.

 **Dicky:** (brings Kaila towards his chest) Its ok, their not looking.

 **Kaila:** Ok. (she begins to suck Dickys nipple)

Dawn and Kalvin begin to wake up. Dicky and Kaila see their siblings wake up that it make her stop sucking his nipple.

 **Dawn:** (waking up) What are you doing?

 **Dicky:** (nervous) Nada.

 **Dawn:** You were breastfeeding Kaila.

 **Kalvin:** What?

 **Dawn:** Kalvin talk to your sister, I need to talk to my brother. (grabs Dicky by his hair) You were nursing her, weren't you?

 **Dicky:** Dawn, I just put her on my lap, thats all.

 **Dawn:** And put your nipple in her mouth. You don't see me doing that to Kalvin, or Ricky doing it to Kailynn, or Nicky doing it to Kailee.

Which Cuts back to Nicky, Kailee, Ricky, and Kailynn at the other wave pool on the beach chairs laying down exhausted from playing in the water, Nicky and Kailee are sleeping, Ricky ask Kailynn to massage his feet with sunscreen and she did. Nicky Wakes up.

 **Nicky:** Hey do you thing we can change now?

 **Ricky:** Yeah, the water park is about to close in 30 minutes now.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, we should be changing and going.

 **Kailynn:** To the shower.

They go in the shower to wash up and change, and he back to the rides. Meanwhile the Michael/Jessye group were packing up going to one last slide and then they change.

 **Dawn:** Kaila, I am going to be in the shower next to you ok?

 **Kaila:** Roger.

Kalivn and Dicky showering the bathroom, they then change into their normal dry clothes and walk out to see the girls before exiting the water park. Dicky and Kaila are still upset that Dawn and Kalvin caught them breastfeeding.

 **Dawn:** I know you love Kaila, but you can't do too much explicit love, and don't think I'm Ms. Young but she is kind of right.

 **Dicky:** Ok. (Hugs Dawn)

 **Kalvin:** Kaila, you too.

 **Kaila:** K (hugs Kalvin and also hugs Dawn while Dicky hugs Kalvin)

They move on to their rides, the bumper cars, the url, and other rides before sunset. The adults meet the kids when its dark and start to head home. When they get home they unpack their stuff. Some of the kids fell asleep and the rest of them stay awake on the drive.

 **Kailee:** This is so much fun!

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, totally!

 **Kaila:** Maybe we should do this again, at six flags or any other park, with more next time.

 **Ms. Young:** (off screen) I don't think so.

It cuts to disappointed Ms. Young with her arm crossed.

 **Dicky:** Uh, hello

 **Ms. Young:** Dont hello me, I know you guys went on a field trip without letting me know about it.

 **Jessye:** Ok. mom I did not want to tell you because I knew you would be mad.

 **Ms. Young:** Yeah, because you did not tell me, but it is ok to take the children on a trip but just let me because you haven't been home all day or yesterday.

 **Jessye:** Ok, mom I was just in love with them and the don't misbehave.

 **Ms. Young:** (to Michael and Morgan) Ok, take the rest of the kids home, I need to talk to Dicky and Kaila, (to Jessye) and you.

 **Michael:** K (they begin to take them home and hug each other and say good bye)

They are inside the house.

 **Ms. Young:** Guys what we you doing?

 **Dicky:** We were just having fun. Thats all why you're so strict.

 **Ms. Young:** I know but you guys were going on rides by yourselves.

 **Kaila:** Yeah but we sticked together as a team. And never split up exept in the bathroom but we waited. Calm down.

 **Ms. Young:** Ok, I did not want you to be killed or kidnapped.

 **Jessye:** Mom, we have cell phones to keep in touch.

 **Ms. Young:** Ok. Lets go home.

They start the car to home and head back with the children asleep. When they get home they gave each other hugs even Ms. Young. They then said good bye as they left.


	16. The Morning

**Theme:** In the morning at the Harper quads house, the Harper brothers room.

Dicky is waking up on a nice day, he gets out of bed, takes off his pjs and jumps into the shower washing his hair then cleaning every inch of his body, he then spreads his legs and deliberately pees in the shower, thinking about sex, he cleans up his groin from the urine and turns off the water and drys off. He the puts lotion on and gets dressed and walk down stairs to get cereal and eats at the table, his siblings and parents are still sleeping. When he watches tv in the living room. Dawn wakes up and goes down stairs to see Dicky still in pjs.

 **Dawn** : Hey Dick, what you watching?

 **Dicky** : Uh, "The Other Me"

 **Dawn** : (as she goes and make waffles and joins Dicky for the movie) So did you sleep well?

 **Dicky** : Yeah, I just had the best dream of my life. I just was under a bridge seeing cool stuff.

 **Dawn** : Like what?

 **Dicky:** You know food, toys, and characters.

 **Dawn:** (smiles) Well, I hope you had a great time yesterday.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, I hope the same thing about you.

Ricky and Nicky come down stairs clean and dressed in casual clothes.

 **Nicky:** Hey guys.

 **Dawn:** Hey.

 **Ricky:** So, how was it?

 **Dicky:** What?

 **Ricky:** The rides the trip.

 **Dicky:** Oh it was fun, we got to go on the drop tower and the Woodstock and bumper car.

 **Dawn:** Yeah It was so much fun.

 **Nicky:** Yes maybe we should do this again someday.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, at six flags or bush gardens or even hershey park.

 **Dawn:** Ok, Im going to get dress and let the day start.

Meanwhile at the Ward Quads House, Kaila was just waking up, she turns on the water to fill the tub and steps in the water when the bath was full. She cleans every inch of her body, even her genitalia. She washes it as she masturbates with the sponge and lets herself go under water she get back up in need of air, steps out of the look in the mirror fully nude and wet thinking about sex for a long time. When she is done, she puts on some body oil on and get dressed and goes to get breakfast. A bowl of cereal just like Dicky eating at the table. Kalvin come it the kitchen to see Kaila, still in his pjs just like Dawn.

 **Kalvin:** Morning.

 **Kaila:** Morning.

Kalvin joins Kaila at the table. Eating a pop tart.

 **Kalvin:** So you ok?

 **Kaila:** Yes.

 **Kalvin:** I just don't want you and Dicky doing any inappropriate, like sucking nipples or kissing in public, and I know we were in a tent but the park is still public. I never did it to Dawn. We just kiss, but at least we had a great time.

 **Kaila:** Yeah on the log flume, and the helicopter, and the lazy river.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah.

They both laugh, then Kailynn and Kailee come and joins them for breakfast. Kailynn makes pancakes and Kailee makes toast.

 **Kailee:** Hey, have a great time?

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, we miss you guys when we were without us but we had fun.

 **Kaila:** Yeah on the roller coaster and water slide.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah us too.

They all laugh until Kalvin say he had to get dressed. They all get out of the house to meet each other at cosca park, as the song "Never fall in love" by Gordan Chambers plays, they go on slides, swings, monkey bars and spin wheels. Dawn and Kalvin were on the swings, Dicky and Kaila were on the wheel, and the rest were on the spinning things. They use the slide handle, and the wheels on the play ground.

 **Kailee** : So you think we can do this again?

 **Nicky** : Yeah, maybe at Watkins park.

 **Kailynn** : I bet we could have a pool party.

 **Ricky** : Or a talent show next week after church.

 **Nicky** : Coolio.

 **Kailee** : We could invite our friends over.

 **Kailynn** : Even, miss Desi.

 **Ricky** : Yeah perfecto.

 **Kids** : Yeah.

When the the song finishes, they then walk around they lake and search for things, they move on to the nature center they take picture near the turtles and in the cave, the leave for lunch at the kabob place.

 **Ricky:** This is so much fun.

 **Dicky:** Yeah trying out new things and have cultural food.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, even Ms. Desi goes there.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, her mother is hispanic too.

 **Dawn:** You know Kalvin, this is so much fun being with siblings and without parents.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, Im thinking about yesterday, your brother Dicky is starting to like me and I like him. I thinks he should be my best friend, more like a brother to me, I just have to see if Ricky and Nicky like me more.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, I feel the same way about Kaila, best friend sister, I just need to see how I get along with Kailynn and/or Kaliee.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, I love sleeping with Nicky but he is just a little into games.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, same way about Kailee, she seem nice and the things she does I do, but she kind of into candy and I don't want to get fat, sick, or tooth cavities.

 **Kalvin:** I know, but you will like the rest of my sister and Ill like the rest of your brothers.

 **Dawn:** Ok.

They arrive back home and say goodbye to each other. They hug and kiss and say goodbye.

 **Kalvin:** (to Dawn) Hey, see at school.

 **Dawn:** Bye (as they go back inside as the Ward quads leave)

Nicky and Ricky sneak back into bed and Dawn and Dicky go put their pjs on and see if their parents are home. When they see that their parents are gone, the go into bed and sleep.


	17. The Josie story

**Theme:** College

 **Ok, we have talked about most NRDD** **and other people but what about Josie's life. Lets see what she is up to.**

Josie goes to class and learns about geometry. After class she sees a boy named Tyler, light skin blinded hair. She taught he was a nice man, and he thought she was a nice woman. They go to each other.

 **Josie** : Hey.

 **Tyler:** Hi.

 **Josie** : You look nice.

 **Tyler:** Thanks so do you, the names Tyler.

 **Josie** : Josie.

 **Tyler:** So I go to school in Howard cc.

 **Josie** : Yeah I was invited to come here, my friends are here as well. Where I come from, I work at get sporty. I baby sit 4 children.

 **Tyler:** Same here, I even volunteered at an elementary school.

 **Josie** : Yeah (she writes her phone number) Call me?

 **Tyler:** (receive the number and looks before accepting) Call you.

Josie goes to her other class in joy. When school was over and Josie was at home, she got a call from Tyler.

 **Josie** : Hello?

 **Tyler:** Hey, I go to school on Monday and Wednesday so on Thursday can we go out alone, Friday I have to work at a dance.

 **Josie:** Me too, I got invited to a elementary school dance in dc.

 **Tyler:** Me too. So Thursday?

 **Josie:** Sure.

Josie hangs up and lays on her bed happy to find a new man in her life.


	18. The Quarrel

**Theme:** Tuesday at elementary school, art room...

I start to fuss and Ms. Young as what is wrong when i do it and don't tell her she becomes strict and angry at me. She tells that I can't hurt myself if Im not going to tell her what is wrong. Dicky yells at me too for not looking at him in the eyes and for obviously not liking him and liking Ricky better. I tell him to keep out of it, which scared him and made him say "gosh Dez, I was trying to help." and cries out of the room. I finally tell Ms. Young why I was upset.

 **Me:** My teacher, Ms Sahar marked my points, for not focused and not my best Friends for calling me a liar. I don't like getting my period, I don't like Fleur Delacuer, and I thought my boyfriend doesn't like me anymore!

 **Ms. Young:** Desi, is Ms. Sahar still in your sight, (I shake my head to her) is getting your period a bad thing, Fleur Delacuer a real person, and what did your boyfriend do?

 **Me:** I dont hang with him that much anymore, I get cramps and heavy flows, and Ms. Sahar was high school and Im in college, and I don't want Dicky to be mad at me. Your mad at me now, but I don't want him to be mad at me. I got it from you, I don't want to get it from him.

 **Ms. Young:** Desi, if you want to get rid of cramp take meds, and don't talk about people talk about ideas, and I know Dicky may be a little silly and crazy sometimes and it has nothing to do with what happen here in the present, but I kind of agree that you should like him, just as much as you like Ricky, and don't yell at him like that, and I know I yell at you for what you do wrong, but don't take it out on the twins, especially if they are nickelodeon stars.

 **Me:** Ok your right, Im very sorry for the way I acted. I just will never hug them again.

 **Ms. Young:** Desi, don't say that, you hug every student in my Class, well expect Jayden and the ones who bug you or me, but still they love you and think that you are the best art volunteer ever, and if you guys fight than, they won't be around you, you gotta make up with them and I know its against the rules but a hug will make you guys feel better.

 **Me:** Ok I'll do it.

 **Ms. Young:** And beside you hug them whenever they are upset and crying, maybe this will make you better.

I put an ok sign at her and I walk out the door to Dicky and Kaila, who are crying outside the art room.

 **Me:** Dicky, Kaila, Im sorry for yelling at you, and always hurting you, and leaving you, and making you jealous. Im sorry I love you both.

 **Dicky:** (crying) I thought you were my friend.

 **Me:** (Angry) I thought you were my friend! Yelling at me about liking Ricky better than you and and I love you both at the same time! Your not my father!

 **Dicky:** (wiping his tears with a tissue) Ok, Dez, I know I'm a kid and your an adult and Im not the boss, but what you did to me hurt my feelings by not looking at me or covering your face while around me, and Dez when Ms. Young yell at you for doing something bad don't take it out on us because yelling at us really hurt our feelings and made us cry, I know I yelled at you but I was trying to help Ms. Young and I don't want my girlfriends art volunteer to become a hater.

 **Me:** Ok, Im so sorry, I should have listened to you can we hug?

 **Dicky:** I think that would make us feel better. (He goes and hugs me and I hug him back, I ask Kaila to join the hug because she was crying as well, so I apologized to her, took her hand, and gave her a hug, we were all crying in the hug to let our feelings out. I kiss both of them on the head.)

 **Me:** (as they look up to me) I love both of you your my quadresties, both of you, and like my younger siblings, even my children, and I want you to know that. Can we be friends again?

 **Kaila:** Yes, just don't let us down anymore, ok?

 **Desi (me):** K, now go back to class, I will talk to both of you guys later.

 **Dicky:** K.(as they go up stairs still wiping their tears)

I go back in the room and apologize to Ms. Young.

 **Ms. Young:** It ok Ms. Desi, I thought about what you said. And I feel the same way.

 **Me:** Ok, and I hugged Dicky and Kaila and said sorry but I did not want you to be at me for doing that.

 **Ms. Young:** Ms. Desi, I would never be mad at you for hugging any student, unless they are younger and have been bad, I won't be mad. And I have gone through several divorces, and period cramps, and I feel like crying as well.

 **Me:** Oh, Im very sorry, I did what ever I could to upset you. (patting her shoulder)

 **Ms. Young:** Ok Dez, (with a tear rolling out and make me hug her) I did not want to be mad at you or the quads. I have just became too strict around you and the quads. I would never want to treat any of you like this again.

 **Me:** (hugging her back) I know, your just doing your job. Can we all not fuss?

 **Ms. Young:** Yeah, it almost class time anyways. (we break apart wiping the rest of our tears)

When the school day was almost over, Dicky and Kaila come back to see me, this time they brought Dawn and Kalvin.

 **Dawn:** Hey, Ms. Desi we heard what happened.

 **Me:** I know, but we all settled things out.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah Dez, but you gotta talk to us.

 **Me:** Ok, I did not want to make you jealous by Kissing Dicky and Kaila all the time.

 **Dawn:** I know sometimes my brothers have those masculine things around me that creep me out.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah my sisters too, they bug me with their feminine stuff.

 **Me:** And some time I have that stuff too. And I did not see Kailynn or Kailee bug or annoy me. (to Dawn) Or Ricky or Nicky.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, your great with Ricky and Nicky, but you gotta be supportive to Dicky even though he gets a little silly.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, and you gotta be supportive to Kaila too, even though she's silly sometimes.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, and you always like Ricky's videos and the way he does, and says things, what about me?

 **Kaila:** Me too, and you always go to Kailynn whenever she does stuff. Whats going on?

 **Me:** Ok, Im sorry, Its just that I don't want to do things that make think about you in a bad way, whenever a specific person make think of them nude, I go to another person that does not make me think of them nude. But don't think Im a hater. I love both of you guys and your to cute to for me to hate you you know? And besides why'd I hate little boys with long hair and deep voice or little girls with dreads and cute voices.

 **Dicky:** I know, but whenever you do things that bother me, I get very sad. Do you want to tell your stepmother?

 **Me:** No.

 **Dicky:** Then, don't do it.

 **Me:** Ok. I just won't do it but when I watch you (to Kaila) or you (back to Dicky) you sometimes do stuff I don't like as well. I don't want to call Anne Harper.

 **Dicky:** No, no, please don't call Anne Harper on me, she's to strict, just like Ms. Young.

 **Me:** Alright, (I kiss him on the head and hug him I bring Kaila in it too) I love both of you, you guys are just too cute for me to beat up. Im not my cousin Claire, or Jayden those are the haters. Not me.

 **Dawn:** (as I break apart from them) You see, you like Dicky.

 **Kalvin:** And you like Kaila.

 **Me:** Kalvin, I always like Kaila, ever since I first met you guys. (to Dawn) And I thought I would not like Dicky when I saw your promo, but we got to see him more I thought he was cute, that I want to kiss and hug him. So my wish came true.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, just don't like him too much, I know we fight but do hate him too much either.

 **Kalvin:** Same thing with Kaila. And fridays the school dance we don't want to un invite you. Be happy.

 **Me:** I know (I hug Dicky and Kaila again) I love you guys, (I then hug Dawn) and you, (I hug Kalvin) you. and the rest of your siblings, I will never not love any of you. Please forgive me. (they forgave me and I gave all of the children a hug at once) Ok, see you later.

We all leave for home.


	19. The Acceptance

**Theme:** Wednesday at school

Things got a lot better that day, I was helping with the students more I was less stressed, and Ms. Young and I talk about what happen over lunch.

 **Ms. Young** : So, is everything all right?

 **Me** : Everything fine now, how about you.

 **Ms. Young :** Yeah, Im ok now, but what about you and Dicky and Kaila.

 **Me** : We worked it out and got off of our feelings settled. I want to see Jessye again.

 **Ms. Young:** Well Jessye is in school.

 **Me:** I know that but we she isn't.

 **Ms. Young:** I know but Jessye is busy with Dawn and Kalvin, and you could help.

 **Me:** Ok, but as soon as I help Michael with Dicky and Kaila.

 **Ms. Young:** Ok but sometime Jessye will need help too.

 **Me:** K.

Before going home...

 **Dicky** : Hey, Kaila.

She looks at him.

 **Dicky** : I got something for both of us.

He shows her two necklaces with a shadow of their faces in half of a heart, Dicky is in the baby blue half and Kaila is in the red half of the heart. Dicky gives Kaila the necklace with her face in it.

 **Kaila** : Thanks. I love you. (Happy tears build up in her eyes and she gives him a hug)

 **Dicky** : I love you so much too. (Rubbing her back and holding her head, he the touches her face when they look at each other so, he can wipe her tears) I know we will always be together.

They then kiss each other passionately and go home.

After school Kaila goes home to do her homework, when she was having a hard time she was stressing and crying because she could not concentrate but she got back on track. Then she feel asleep on the couch while looking at a picture of her and Dicky. When she wakes up, she looks at the mess and forgot to put her finished homework in her back pack, which she does, and she forgot dinner, so she make it to fill her stomach, we she looks out the window, she see that her mother is still at her conference. So Kaila goes to get her pjs, cleans up the house and goes to the bathroom. She pull down her pants and urinates in the toilet, she uses toilet tissue to clean her self and pull up her pants to flush, and wash her hands and face. She brushes her teeth and removes her clothes to take a shower to refreshen herself. She wash every inch of her body and jumps out, drys off, and get in her pjs. She walks to her room and goes to sleep.


	20. Josie's Date

**Them:** Back to Josie, Thursday at noon.

Josie is dressing up for the date and she is doing her make up and hair. When the door bell rings she goes to the door and sees Tyler, when she lets him come in, he seems to like the house and they find a restaurant to go to. They go to Ledo's pizza and they get every topping they like on their pizza.

 **Josie** : Hey, do you think is fun, going out.

 **Tyler** : Yeah.

 **Josie** : Want to see a picture of the kids I babysit?

 **Tyler** : Sure.

 **Josie** : (as she takes out a picture) Hey, this is Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. They are quadruplets.

 **Tyler** : I babysit quads too!

 **Josie** : You do?

 **Tyler** : Yeah, I have a picture, (goes and takes out a picture) This is Kailee, Kailynn, Kaila, and Kalvin.

 **Josie:** Wow, just like my quads. Their are going to the school in DC.

 **Tyler:** Just like my quads.

 **Josie:** Are they having a dance tomorrow?

 **Tyler:** Yeah! Must mean their going to the same school.

 **Josie:** Must also me we will see each other on friday.

 **Tyler:** Maybe, I think.

 **Josie:** Can we go for ice cream yes.

They got to sweet frog and get ice cream. They then go home.

 **Tyler:** So, did you have fun?

 **Josie:** Yeah, I hope we see each other again.

 **Tyler:** Yeah (the kiss each other passionately) I love you.

 **Josie:** Love you too. (kisses Tyler once more and goes in the house and says good bye)

Tyler says peace. Josie does the same to him and goes upstairs to bed. I will never forget that she thought.


	21. Before the dance

The kids wake up and go to school, the go to class though out the day. They do school work and tests. After school Nicky, Kailee, Ricky, and Kailynn go to the Morgan house. The girls go in 1 room and the boys go in the other room to get ready. Dicky and Kaila go to their normal houses to get ready. Dawn and Kalvin stay and help at the school in the gym. After that the go to a locker room to take a shower and dress up with doing hair, and make up. When they go out glammed up they meet each other and Jessye, who is about to get in the shower and dress up. When she does she ask how does she look and they go to the dance before it starts. They take pictures of their prom clothes and pose for the camera alone and together. Meanwhile Dicky and Kaila are getting ready for the dance at their own house. The just got out of the shower and their clothes are on the bed or on back of the door. They start with their make up and eye brows, the go on with the hair, jewelry and lotion their body, and end with their clothes and shoes. They go down stairs to see their parents to show them how they look. When they meet each other they go outside and take photos.

 **Anne** : Ok, so we are not home tonight, even after the dance.

 **Mrs. Ward** : So You too go to Michael's house after this. But do go hardcore on each other.

 **Kaila** : Mom, were OK. We got our matching necklaces on.

 **Anne** : OK. See you.

 **Dicky** : We will be OK.

They leave for the dance, lets go back to the rest of them, The Ward sister are getting ready for the dance in one room.

 **Kailynn** : Kailee, we are all going to make though the dance.

 **Kailee** : I know, I don't want to have a bad time, I want to dance forever without any Uh Oh Akeelahs.

 **Kailynn** : (as they look in the mirror) We both are princesses and we are both pretty and we have to impress our men.

 **Kailee** : Ok.

Cuts to Ricky and Nicky, who are also getting ready, Ricky is straightening Nicky's suit jacket.

 **Ricky** : OK, we both look handsome.

 **Nicky** : Yeah, we want out show our women.

 **Ricky** : OK, we going to have a great time tonight.

Nicky nods as the go out to see their women dress up and the gave great compliments. Morgan takes pictures of them all together, inside and outside. Then Morgan takes the van and they drive off to dance.


	22. The Dance

The eight kids arrive at the dance. They enter in escort position. The song "Just Hold On" was playing. They get their photos taken with each other. They started greeting other student and people, they just started eating, and talking at the table, but when the song "Wanna be Starting Something" by Michael Jackson, they started dancing and playing. They Play Teena Marie, Keisha Cole, Boyz II Men and More.

Josie see Tyler at the dance.

 **Josie** : (exited) Oh, I knew this day would come! (give him a hug)

 **Tyler** : Yeah I told you we would see each other again.

 **Josie** : Yeah want to help?

 **Tyler** : Sure, why not?

When they did the chicken dance the verse part they were doing the square dance arm gabbing part, first Dawn and Kalvin did Ricky and Kailynn while Nicky and Kailee did Dicky and Kaila, second Dawn and Kalvin did Nicky and Kailee/ Dicky and Kaila did Ricky and Kailynn, last Dicky and Kaila/ Dawn and Kalvin and Ricky and Kailynn/ Nicky and Kailee.

 **Dicky:** You see what its like touching Kaila?

 **Ricky:** Yeah, her skin ia very soft.

 **Dicky:** So is Kailynn's she's a nice woman.

 **Ricky:** Both of them are. Im glad you found the perfect woman.

 **Dicky:** I feel the same way about you.

I show up and I see Dawn and Kalvin.

 **Me:** Hey.

 **Dawn:** Hey Dez, how are you?

 **Me:** Fine. And you guys are having fun.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, I love dancing with Kaila and Kalvin loves dancing with Dicky.

 **Me:** Dawn, I know you never had a sister in your life, and Kalvin I know you never had a brother in your life, but I love them just as my sibling like Ricky and Nicky or Kailynn and Kailee.

 **Dawn:** I know but, Kaila is more like my sister than, Kailynn or Kailee.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah and Dicky is more like my brother than Ricky and Nicky.

 **Me:** Ok, I know Ill join.

I joined when the played the shout song, when it was the I love you part, I gave everyone I loved a hug, even Dicky and Kaila. And then we danced to the music.

When they played Teena Maire "Square Biz", Dawn was dancing with Kaila and Kalvin was dancing with Dicky. The Morgan group were dancing together. When Jagged Edge "Promise" played the were slow dancing, Dicky had his hands on Kaila's hips and she had her hands around his neck. Dawn has her hands on Kalvin's shoulders and he had his and around Dawn lower back, Ricky was touching Kailynns hip while holding her hand and Kailynn was touching his shoulder, and Nicky and Kaile were just holding hands and spinning around. When Dicky puts his hand on Kaila but, she hold him up close, but when they see Ms. Young, they go back to their normal position. Donte played the Baha men "Best years of our lives" for Nicky, Dawn, Kailee, and Kalvin and then I played Jennifer Lopez "Waiting of Tonight" for the rest of them. They then were doing the cha cha, electric slide, booty call, cupid shuffle, and the wobble. After the dance Dawn and Kalvin were talking.

 **Kalvin:** Hey, did you enjoy?

 **Dawn:** Yeah, it was i nice night for anything.

 **Kalvin:** How about we go to a place were nobody can find us.

 **Dawn:** Ok.

They run off to a hotel like a married couple as the song "Believe" by Marcus Johnson plays, when they arrive the go to a room running freely in the hallways until entering the room.

 **Dawn:** Hey, do you think we do some a little freaky right now.

 **Kalvin:** Ok, maybe take a nap after we party.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, (takes out a condom) starting now.

Cuts to Kaila and Dicky outside in the dark talking.

 **Dicky:** Hey, Kaila can we walk home together.

 **Kaila:** Yes, You know I was thinking about something.

 **Dicky:** What?

 **Kaila:** When we get home we need to do a little something to get us to sleep.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, when go to a room we should to something.

 **Kaila:** Ok, upstairs.

Which cuts to Dicky with Kaila in a room naked on bed (nothing show yet but bare shoulders) when the song Maxweel "Sumthin, Sumthin Mellow Smoothe" uncut, he then removes Kaila's dress and panties leaving he nude with only her necklace and watch. They then stated kissing each other and every part of their body is shown. Dicky then get a condom to put on him and then he started sexing her from her chest back, butt, and vagina, they then begin to hug each other rubbing backs to sleep.

It is past midnight and Jayden is in a black spy out fit, he climbs up to the window and looks inside to see Dicky and Kaila sleep nude covered in a sheet. He was shocked by it that he fell off the window on his back, which made Dicky wake to go full frontal out of bed to look out the window to see Jayden spying on them. Jayden gets up and goes into the house, Dicky wake up Kaila to let her know whats happening. Jayden walks into the room storming off on Kaila.

 **Jayden:** I knew it! You did it again.

 **Kaila:** Jayden, What are you doing?

 **Dicky:** Yes you don't spy on us.

 **Jayden:** Oh really, then I will take your ring.

 **Kaila:** Hey (chases Jayden out of the house naked exposing full frontal nudity, When they went out she beating him up to get her ring back and him away from her, Dicky, and her sight exposing het butt) Dont you ever come near us again.

Michael come out side put a blanket around Kaila and brings her in the House.

 **Michael:** Aww, come you know your not supposed to be outside without any clothes on.

Inside the house in the living room, Dicky and Kaila are in their robes on the couch with Michael disappointed.

 **Michael:** Whats going on?

 **Kaila:** Uh, Jayden just sunk into the house. Thats all.

 **Michael:** And ran out of the house with no clothes on wait, why don't you have any clothes on?

 **Dicky:** Uh, we were just hot that all.

 **Michael:** You know I have the air condition on when its hot.

 **Kaila:** Fine, We did it.

 **Michael:** Did what?

 **Dicky:** Sex.

Michaels mouth dropped.

 **Dicky:** We just wanted to do something after the dance.

 **Michael:** Yeah inappropriate? No, Do you want me to call your parents?

 **Dicky and Kaila:** No!

 **Michael:** Then put on some clothes and go to bed.

 **Kids:** Ok

Cuts to a dark place where Dawn and Kalvin are at.

 **Dawn:** (off screen) Hey do you think anybody can find us.

 **Kalvin:** (off screen) I hope not. If they did we would be in big trouble.

 **Dawn:** So, you think we can do this again.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, sure when its the right time.

The door opens to reveal it was Kathy, to bust them. The light reveals Dawn and Kalvin naked covered with sheets.

 **Kathy:** What in the world?

 **Kalvin:** Uh, what brings you here.

 **Kathy:** I Follow you every step of the way.

 **Kalvin:** Why, why are you always bugging me. Im not you boyfriend and I never will be.

 **Dawn:** (as she come to Kathy with a robe on) And I will never let you take him away from me! Ever!

 **Kathy:** Fine, Im telling on you.

 **Kalvin:** You can't do that.

 **Kathy:** Watch me.

After a while Jessye comes and takes them home to have the kids explain what is going on.

 **Jessye:** I can't believe what Im hearing about.

 **Dawn:** Ok, Jessye were running to the hotel and fell asleep.

 **Jessye:** Yeah, without any clothes on.

 **Kalvin:** So we did not bring pjs their.

 **Jessye:** But there are pjs in my house and if you think about doing this again, I will tell mom.

 **Kids:** Fine.


	23. The Lunch and sleep

**Theme** : The 2 set of quads are at the mansion where they sleep in for kings dominion, I was invited by the sitters (my friends), it's raining outside. Dicky and Kaila are in the basement watching old videos of them, the one when their mothers were pregnant with them and their siblings, when there parents learned their kids genders and when they were born. Dawn and Kalvin join them to see themselves being born first before their siblings.

 **Dawn:** (when she saw her being born first) That's me I'm the oldest.

 **Dicky** : By 4 seconds, see? (points to the TV showing that Ricky was next I came to see)

 **Me:** Aww, Ricky was so cute.

 **Dicky** : Wait till you see me, (I see the TV, I shows Dicky being born after Ricky)

 **Me:** You were so cute too, Dicky, and you still are. (I kiss him on the head and hug him)

We then see Nicky being born last, and also all four Harper quads being born in the nursery. Then we watch the ward quads birth. We see Kalvin being born first, and then In 12 seconds Kailynn was born, then we see Kaila, then Kailee. We see them all in the nursery. Then Morgan calls up.

 **Morgan** : Guys, we're going to be at Golden Corral so get ready.

 **Michael:** Kaila, Dicky, we are going to I hop for lunch so get ready.

 **Jessye:** Kalvin, Dawn, we are going with them so you get ready too.

The sitters asked me if I want to go with them and I decided to go with Morgan.

 **Me:** Dicky, are you okay? (He nods) So we can have lunch together next time. (I kiss him on the head)

We go to the restaurant and eat everything each of us like. I got to eat broccoli and cheese and the other food I like, and so did Morgan and the children. Meanwhile, Michael and Jessye were eating at IHOP with their group some had breakfast and others had lunch. We got back to the house to watch YouTube. I had to talk with my favorite people.

 **Me:** Hey guys, I just want you to know that I love all of you.

 **Nicky:** Ok.

 **Me:** Yeah, there are sometimes I just freak out.

 **Ricky:** Yeah but don't do that to Dicky, or any one of us.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah and don't let Ms. Young make you mad.

 **Me:** Ok. I'm so sorry. I just have those dreams about you.

We all hug each other and never let go until I say I have a little friend to talk to. I go downstairs to talk to Dicky.

 **Me:** Hey Dicky, I have to tell you something, Next time you go to dinner with Michael and Kaila I'm going with you.

 **Dicky:** Ok, I just want you to know that I don't want you to not like me, because you are the nicest woman I have ever seen.

 **Me:** Yeah and you're the cutest little boy I ever seen, besides why would I not like little boys with long hair and deep voice. You are just cute I love all of you even Kaila.

We hug and I kiss him.

 **Me:** Want to watch a movie?

 **Dicky:** Sure.

We watch "Smart House" until it was time for bed.

We go upstairs to get ready for bed.

 **Me:** (to Ricky, Kailynn, Dicky, and Kaila) I will be sleeping with you guys to night.

 **Children** : Yeah!


	24. The talent show on Sunday

**Theme:** **The mansion, still raining night time.**

I was sleeping on the bed with Ricky, Kailynn, Dicky, and Kaila. I was dreaming about Dicky and Kaila running in the rain forest naked, letting the water wet their bodies, like showering in a huge room.

 **Dicky** : This is such a nice place for us to be alone.

 **Kaila** : Yeah, free from all the parents and siblings and teachers.

They slow down and walk and start kissing. When they see heavy rain they go under there to play in it. Make them feel like they're in a shower. As the sky is showing, I wake up at 2 am and look at the children sleeping, they are so peaceful, I get out of bed to go potty, when I was done I washed my hands and went to get a snack and check on the other children, and they were so peaceful as well. I went back to the room I was sleeping in got back on to bed with the kids. I put my arms around the Harper boys and went to sleep. When It was morning, it was sunny and we go to church where my father plays at. They play the song "More than anything" and we prayed. After service we go to lunch at brunch, we go back home to wait for my best friend Amy Mazzalov for a karaoke party, and all of the other guests. There was Amy as my first guest, and then there's Mae, August, Nate Stevens, Laura Baugman, Josie, Tyler, the parents, my stepmom, my father, my stepsisters, and other guests. We were sitting in the backyard for the karaoke party, my stepmom Susan was singing a song while my father plays the guitar, Nate was singing as well. The children were each singing as a couple, like Justin Timberlake, Disney songs, Erykah badu, and Pharrell. I ended up singing "Our lips are sealed" by the Duff sisters with Amy for Dicky. When we sang the bridge, it made him cry. After that I gave the children a hug even Dicky. He cries into my arms.

 **Me** : Shhh... It's ok. I love you.

We sit back down as Josie has something to say to us. Tyler is going to do the honors.

 **Tyler** : We have been dating for a few days now I feel that we have to start a little something for me and I want give and as you something. (Takes out a ring) Josie will you marry me?

 **Josie** : Yes, I will.

We all cheering for the soon to be married couple and celebrated their relationship. Dicky starts to put his hands on his mouth in shock and break down crying because his sitter is marrying his girlfriend's sitter, Ricky grabs him by the arm, takes him inside, put him on the couch and hugs him to make him feel better.

 **Ricky:** Shhh... (Holding his head and rubbing his back)Calm down Dicky, everything will be fine.

 **Dicky:** Oh, Ricky I just want to know that Josie is a woman and getting married. I'm in tears and I think I need to walk.

He breaks away from the hug and walks around crying, he sees Siera and gives her a hug, Siera hugged back with one hand because the other has her plate of food. When he sees my cousin Jada he tells her to give him a hug, and she hugs him tightly with both hands even though she had dessert in one hand, which she dropped on Dickys shoe, which left her with a spoon full dessert she ate anyway. Dicky went back to Ricky, sat with him and gave him a hug.

 **Ricky:** Oh Dicky, it's okay, Josie will have children like us and or like the Ward quads.

 **Dicky:** I know, (sniff) it's just that our sitter is getting married and I have tears steaming down.

 **Me:** (as I walk in) I want to say I'm proud of you both and your sitters and your girlfriends so I'm going to say I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you (Kailynn and Kaila walk in) hey girls I want to let you know that we will always love each other for ever and ever no matter what.

I give all four of the children a hug, Dicky cries in my arms and I kiss all four of them on the head. Cuts to Donte with the rest of the children.

 **Dawn:** Ok, Donte do you really like ms. Desi?

 **Donte:** Yeah, she's been the one.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, maybe when you are bored at your house, ms. Desi can bring you to help us.

 **Kalvin:** The boys need a male figure around and sometimes Michael Delany is not enough.

 **Nicky:** Yeah Donte, we should do date night with ms Desi and you so there will be 10 of us , 8 children and 2 adults.

 **Donte:** Yeah guess that would be very nice.

Night time, the rest of the kids are asleep and Dicky and Kaila are in the living room, the party is over and the room is clean.

 **Dicky:** Kaila?

 **Kaila:** Dicky?

 **Dicky:** I just want to say that our sitters are marrying each other.

 **Kaila:** Yeah and I don't want to have miss Desi upset about us.

 **Dicky:** We should tell miss young that we need to always be together and let us have the perfect time to never (voice breaking) break up and I don't want leave you alone with any stranger (sniffles starting to cry) or let us get hurt (tears filled up in his eyes) I want to invite ms. Desi to the wedding.

 **Kaila:** Dicky, I know and I just (tears building up in her eyes) (voice breaking) need to respect ms. Desi and ms. Young, (starting to cry) and Michael loves us and we love him and he need respect from us and ms. Desi can help him with us and I want her to be a good friend. She is a very nice woman and we should be too. (Sniffles and wipe her tears)

 **Dicky:** (crying) Ok, I just don't want us hurt her feelings. I think we should just be nice.

They sniffle, started hugging each other to cry in each other's arms. In midnight, they cry themselves on to sleep the couch but Dicky wakes up and brings Kaila up stairs to the room they sleep in, he puts her on bed changed into his pjs, changes Kaila in her pjs, put her under the blanket, goes in the bed and sleeps.


	25. The shower routine

**Theme:** Monday, art 11:45am at school.

The kids are working on a summer art project, some are working on the sun, and beach, items. Hours later, Ricky and Kailynn are at home doing a video of their shower routine.

 **Ricky:** (to the camera) Hey guys, I'm going to be doing a boys shower routine and If you want to see girls shower routine click the box (showing Kailynn's shower routine) on the screen or down below the screen (reference to the link for Kailynn shower routine). (Voice over) so I turned on my bath faucet to check the water temperature (Ricky's hand under the water check the water heat) then when it's the right temperature, I turn on the shower faucet and step in it. (Showing him topless without saying his shower routine and using the product) don't worry I am in swimming trunks don't think I'm naked, because this video is pg or pg-13. First, I start off with the hair, I use blueberry 2 in 1 shampoo to get my scalp clean up after I leave it in for a few minutes in put my hair in a cap. Then I move on to my body and use the minion body wash and clean my body and help me stay clean. Then I end with my face, it is better to do face last because you can get all of the conditioner out your hair and be rinsed all the way. OK I'm done (Ricky is in a yellow robe from the shower) so I brush my teeth in circles I use crest mint to clean my teeth all the way, after I use mouth wash to freshen up my breath and strengthen my teeth and I use hair spray to comb my hair and get changed into my casual clothes to go outside or do homework and that is it.

 **Kailynn:** (to the camera) Hello, today I am going to do a shower routine for girls to see the boys version click here (points to Ricky's shower routine video) or below my screen. So let's get started (voice-over) so I start the shower by turning on to warm and step in to it and I'm in my bathing suit for the video. I'm making it pg or pg-13, so I start with the hair and use the L'Oreal kids 2 in 1 cheeky cherry shampoo and get under my scalp to get it clean all the way and just leave it in there to put my hair in a bun. Then I move on to the body I use hello kitty soap to clean my body and feet then I rinse off, then I end with the face I use natural facial wash to clean my pores, as I get all the conditioner out of my hair under the shower. I rinse and dry off and (cuts to Kailynn in a Purple robe) I put my hair into rollers and brush my teeth and blow dry my hair and I take the rollers out and get dressed and go out. Thanks guys for watching bye!

Dicky is returning home from school, he is about to take a shower but not do a video of it. He just steps into the shower and washes his hair and his body and rinse the soap off and step out and wrap the towel around his body (even his shoulders), he then take Dawns phone and put the towel from his body to his right shoulder and took a picture of it. As he combs his hair and use hair gel, he then puts Dawn phone back to her room, while going back to his room to get dressed, Anne notices something suspicious and she looks at Dawn's phone and saw Dicky's nude photo on it, knowing that he's hacked on his sister's phone. So she goes into Dicky's room and see that he is in a towel trying to get dressed, but storms in before he does.

 **Anne:** Dicky, what is going on?

 **Dicky:** Mom, why don't you knock before coming in?

 **Anne:** I'm your mother, I open my kids door when there is something going on. Right now, you're are playing with your sisters phone.

 **Dicky:** Mom I just borrowed it.

 **Anne:** Yeah, and took a naked picture of you with it.

 **Dicky:** I thought it was fun.

 **Anne:** No it's not, you took a shower and took a picture right after you got out.

 **Dicky:** Mom no peeking!

 **Anne:** I'm sorry but I have been (looks in his towel from the rear) peeking ever since you were born.

 **Dicky:** Yeah but I not a baby anymore, and besides Ricky took a video of himself in the shower as well.

 **Anne:** Yeah but he said he was in a bathing suit, but you were straight up naked.

 **Dicky:** But

 **Anne:** No buts. Put your clothes on. You can't be hugging, kissing, masturbating, or breastfeeding each other.

 **Dicky:** Mom, I have no breast, neither does Kaila.

 **Anne:** Kaila will eventually get breasts. So deal with it.

As Anne leaves Dicky gets dressed and go back to his homework and think about his wrong doing.


	26. The exercise dance

**Theme:** At Joes Movement Emporium. Tuesday

The Kids were dress in black dance clothes. They are in a dance studio lined up in to lines across from each other.

 **Me:** (walking between the child line) Ok children, we are going to do our stretches but first we walk and run around the studio while a song is playing.

I turn on the song Mariah Carey "Fantasy" and the children walk when they started and when I say fast the ran and when I say slow they walked. When it was over, I tell them to find a spot so they can stretch, I told then to touch toes, and raise their leg up, sit down and do the leg move and rest.

 **Me** : Ok we are going to do the love dance and the square dance. Ok, Lets get started.

I put on the fairy music, I told them to dance like stretch dance, and make the go dance turning position with another person. They were touch each other hands while moving to their opposite spots. Then the children did the dance were they point and say Sasha, Sasha, 1, 2, 3! and make their hand clap on another hands and slap their knees twice then they grab each other by the arm and turn around and find someone else to do it with. Once they get home, Dicky searches up on the internet to see what interracial couples do. But he found a way to learn about couple being covered in each other's fluid. He thinks he can do that to Kaila. Dawn finds that interesting as well. Ricky wants to do a phone conversation with Kailynn and Nicky wants to FaceTime Kailee.

 **Anne** : Alright time for bed.

They go to bed and go to sleep.


	27. The ice bucket challenge

**Theme** : The acting studio outside the building.

The children and their parents and the sitters are outside of the studio, doing an ice bucket challenge, each families put ice on their heads together, others did it solo, and on each other. After that Dicky and Kaila go meet each other.

 **Dicky:** Hey, K are you okay?

 **Kaila:** Yeah and cooling off from the ice.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, why don't we go to our secret place and do something a little more fun without anyone knowing or looking?

 **Kaila:** Sure.

As the song Joe "Why Just be Friends", They walk fast to the Michael group home they were wet when the left the studio and completely dry when they arrived. Dicky unlocked the door took Kaila's hand and brought her inside.

 **Dicky:** Hey, we're going to do something a little different with what we are doing...

 **Kaila:** What?

 **Dicky:** I got drinks (shows Kaila different kinds of drinks even soda, water, and Gatorade)

 **Kaila:** Ok let's bring them up stairs.

They bring the drinks in the room, put them by the door and start kissing. They soon take off, each other's shirt, even Kaila's bra. They just stay top less while they started drinking the drinks. Dicky began to drink root beer, then alkaline water, then Gatorade.

 **Kaila:** (as he was starting to drink ginger ale but she puts her hand on him to stop him) Dicky, don't you think you had enough drinks?

 **Dicky:** (as he hands Kaila some root beer) Here, you will want some too.

 **Kaila:** (as she receives the drink) Uh ok.

She starts drinking the root beer, lemonade, water, fruit punch and the other drinks. They then take off each other's pants and underwear, Dicky moves his pants and underpants to the wall with his foot once their off. He goes on top of Kaila for an intercorse trust, they fall off the left side of the bed and being the v I trust.

 **Dicky:** (as he gets up off of Kaila to her left side) Alright Kaila, I have to pee but I'm going to have to do this on you, we have to see what it's like to be covered in each other's fluid, and yes you have to do it on me too. That's why I was drinking all those drinks and I made you drink some too.

Kaila lays on her back to let the urine get all over her body. Dicky starts peeing all over Kaila's body, to make her feel like she's having sex with his fluid. Cut to Ricky and Kailynn walking alone together.

 **Ricky:** So you cool.

 **Kailynn:** Very.

 **Ricky:** When we get home can we call each other?

 **Kailynn:** Sure.

 **Ricky:** (as they separate)Ok call you!

 **Kailynn:** Yeah. (As they go home)

Cuts back to Dicky and Kaila going into the bathroom.

 **Kaila:** (as she goes on top of Dicky) Ok my turn.

She starts touch Dicky on the chest to the mouth, Dicky brings Kaila's vagina to his mouth to make her pee with it. He tickles the vagina to finally get her to pee. He removes his hand let her pee on his body, he brings the urine to get on his shoulders and puts his penis under urine in her vagina, then puts his hand under the vagina to get the urine on his arm. But when they heard a noise, they start cleaning up the urine in bedroom, the bathroom and off of themselves. They used baking soda, swiffer products for the bedroom and bathroom and soap and water from the shower for themselves. They then put on their robes. Kaila grabs her clothes to see if that was her boyfriends mom, and it was. She puts her clothes in another room and help Dicky recycle the empty bottles from which the drank out of. The room is clean and fresh with an air freshener. Kaila goes into the other room and hides from Anne when she goes to see Dicky.

 **Anne:** (coming in to the room) Is everything alright in here?

 **Dicky:** Mom, everything is fine, nothing happened.

 **Anne:** Hm... (Looks around the room smells the bathroom it's fresh) hmm, have been doing something behind my back?

 **Dicky:** (nervously) No.

 **Anne:** (smells what under the side of the bed knowing that Dicky has not cleaned up the urine) Well, why are your clothes on the floor and why does this area smell like pee?

 **Dicky:** Well I had to go to the bathroom when I got home so I could not make it.

 **Anne:** (smells the clothes) Smells fresh to me. (Looks at an empty bottle on the floor) You were sexing her again. (Dicky was about to say something but was nervous) This time you used your pee.

 **Dicky:** What makes you know Kaila was here?

 **Anne:** I can smell her too. Dicky you do not use urine to sex girls, you are not R Kelly, you cannot do this at your age, when I was your age no boy ever did that to me. Dicky you need to be like your brother and other normal kids.

 **Dicky:** Mom, we were just..

 **Anne:** I know what you were doing, so don't think about it!

Which cuts to Ricky talking on the phone with Kailynn.

 **Ricky:** Yes, Kailynn, I just going to be doing my warm up.

 **Kailynn:** Ok Ricky, I just need to practice my stretches.

 **Ricky:** So, we see each other again.

 **Kailynn:** Sure at the movies or the beach. Maybe go for ice cream.

 **Ricky:** Sure. (when he heard someone coming) Ok, Kailynn I got to go.

 **Kailynn:** Ok see you.

 **Ricky:** Bye.

They both kiss through the phone and hang up.


	28. Salyva and FaceTime

Dawn and Kalvin are going to the Jessye house from the studio. They go to the room they usally sleep in. The get on the bed and start kissing, Dawn start to lick Kalvin on his face.

 **Dawn** : (when Kalvin get annoyed, Dawn stops) Oh sorry.

 **Kalvin** : It's ok. I just want to know why you did it.

 **Dawn** : Ok. I wanted to see what it like to be coverd in salyva. But if you dont...

 **Kalvin** : (interrups Dawn) No it fine, we're a couple keep going.

 **Dawn** : Ok.

She started to lick him up all over to his neck. She then takes off his shirt, leaving him topless. She the licks his shoudlers, down to his chest, nipples and his stomach. She then gets to his foot, from ankle to toe. He then does Dawn he kisses her from her mouth to her nose. She takes off her shirt, reaveling her bra. Kalvin licks Dawns shoulder and her upper chest, he then sucks her toes and her foot. When they heard a noise, he stops and they take a shower, still half naked not completly to wash of the salyva. Jessye comes up to the to see what is going on, when she gets up stairs, she catches the kids showering half naked, impling that they were about to have sex.

 **Jessye** : Oh no.

 **Dawn** : (guilty) Uh, Jess, we can explain.

 **Jessye** : Ok, explain.

They are on the couch in the living room with sweat jackest and pants on and Jessye is standing up having the kids explain.

 **Jessye** : Ok. So you do disgusting thing behind my back. I leave you two alone so you guys can behave to run arrands, I come home and find this?

 **Kalvin** : Ok, so we just kissed thats all.

 **Jessye** : Yeah, and lick each other having sex. Do have to tell your mom?

 **Kids** : No no non no.

 **Jessye** : Do I have to tell _my_ mom?

 **Kids** : NO!

 **Dawn** : Dont tell your mom! She will freak when she hears about this.

 **Ms. Young:** (off screen) And I am. (On screen) You should not be doing this at that age.

 **Dawn** : We know, never to do this again.

Cuts to Nicky and Kailee facetime each other

 **Nicky** : (on phone screen) Hey, so are you doing anything this summer?

 **Kailee** : I dk, I just want to go to six flags, and the fair.

 **Nicky** : (on normal screen) Ok, how bout fun land, or planet world, or maybe lunch with me.

 **Kailee** : (on phone screen) Ok, maybe another game challenge, or some orbeez, slime baff, anything of interest (on normal screen) BTW this was a nice ice bucket challange.

 **Nicky** : Yeah pretty, nice (we they hear a noise from his house) ok get some sleep hun.

 **Kailee** : K (the smile at each other as the hang up)


	29. Claire and Puberty

**Theme:** Claire Toyer house, the morning Thursday.

 **Hey, guys I have told you about the main charters now I have to tell you about the antagonist.**

Claire wakes up to the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" song. She dances out of bed to the bathroom, she sings the song in the shower, then brushes her teeth and hair to the song. She goes to get pop tart from the kitchen, goes outside and goes on the bus to school. She listen to the song on the iPod to school, then she danced from the bus to school. She goes to her first class. She went to science and learn about human body. **To Jayden:** He is at an art school and he was assigned to do a nude drawing, he goes out of his robe, to revel him nude, he starts to poses for the drawing. When they were done he still run around the art room naked. When he puts his clothes back on he say hey to Claire.

 **Jayden** : Hey.

 **Claire** : Hi, I just want you to come to my house so I can show you something.

At Claire's house after school, Claire is in a bra and thong and Jayden is on her bed in his underwear.

 **Claire** : OK, (as she puts her knees between his hips) so I just was planning to get Dicky from Kaila.

 **Jayden** : I was getting Kaila from Dicky.

 **Claire** : We should get our true loves back.

 **Both** : And not let the staff stop us.

 **Jayden** : Never.

Cuts to the Ward sisters. Kailynn is standing in her underwear front of her sisters teaching them about female puberty.

 **Kailynn:** Girls, let's get started, (lifts up her bra to reveal her breasts) I got these things and you don't. Kailee, you will eventually get those before Kaila, this is why women wear bras as they get older. You use those to feed babies and they develop between 8-16, were 11 and I already got them.

 **Kailee** : I am getting them and they are coming soon.

 **Kaila** : I will get them in a few years.

 **Kailynn** : We also get (pulls down her panties to reveal her vagina and buttocks to the camera) pubic hair (points to her pubic hair) it grow there and on our arms, legs, and under our arms. We don't shave until the age of 14 but we do shave our underarms. We also get periods, periods are to help us get pregnant, and it's eggs in our ovaries, going in our whums, to turn into blood to go out of our vaginas, it happens every month, for cleaning we use pads for our underpants (put her underwear on her ankles and put the pad on it) another thing we use are tampons, we put the tampon into our vaginas.

She pull her underwear back up to her waist and we go to the Harper brothers. Ricky is also standing in his underwear on front of his brothers, to teach them about male puberty.

 **Ricky:** Boys, so your muscles develop in your arm and chest, (lifts up his T-shirt to reveal his abs and chest) in order to keep those, you need to exercise more.

 **Nicky:** Thats what I do, I develop my biceps and work my glutes.

 **Ricky:** I know but someone has to catch up.

 **Dicky:** I do Catch up. Look at my muscles(flexes his muscles)

 **Ricky:** Yeah but, not enough. Ok, so another thing boys get is this (pulls down the front of his underpants to show his genitalia which is not shown on screen), we grow it to get cum to make sperms for a woman to get pregnant. (pulls his underpants back up) We also get pubic hair, and leg, arm, underarm, and facial hair, in order to get rid of it we shave but not until we are older. Also, our voices get deeper and we sound like men.

 **Dicky:** I already have a deep voice, longer before my decade.

 **Ricky and Nicky:** We know.

Cuts to Matthew Siguel and Ella. Two teenagers friends with Dicky and Kaila, they are in their underpants on bed implying that hey had sex.

 **Ella:** Hey so you thinks this is a nice time alone.

 **Matt:** We have no parents or family bugging us.

 **Ella:** Could I show you a dance?

 **Matt:** Sure.

Ella turn on the music and dances to it.

 **Matt:** Oooh.

 **Ella:** Yeah, sure is fun.


	30. Last day of school

**Theme:** Art school in Maryland

The children are going to be doing nude art, the teacher choose Kaila to to be the nude model for the drawing. Kaia changes into a rode, takes it off and poses for the picture. When the time has passed she puts her robe back on. She then talks to the teacher still in her robe.

 **Kaila:** Hey, do you think I can do this again?

 **Teacher** : Yeah in a different way.

 **Kaila:** Sure.

Then Kathy poses nude for a drawing, and walks around the room naked to the other people when finished. The Kalvin does a nude pose want Dawn to get a full frontal picture of him. Dawn wants to refuse but she did it anyways. When the finished Kalvin was satisfied with Dawns picture of him. We then go on a field trip to the skating rink, on the van Claire and Jayden were bugging Dicky and Kaila about them being in Love.

 **Claire and Jayden:** Dicky and Kaila sitting in the tre G. First comes love, second come marriage. Here come Dicky with a baby carriage. Thats...

 **Dicky:** SHUT UP!

 **Me:** Guys, I have had enough out of you two, Jayden and Claire. If this keeps up you're not going to skate.

They talk quietly until Claire and Jayden fuss at the and threaten to beat them up when we get to the rink.

 **Me:** Guys, ok I have had enough of this nonsense, we need to talk, (inside the rink) you guys are not being nice.

 **Jayden:** What did we do?! They were just talking...

 **Me** (Interruping): I know, but does not mean you can fuss about, when find a spot you need a time out, you and Claire.

 **Claire:** What?!

 **Me:** You heard. (to both of them) Time out on the bench. (to the rest of the kids) Ok, go skating.

The kids cheered as they go skate, Claire and Jayden Get up.

 **Me:** Uh, guys. You are in time out.

They remain at time out, I see the rest of kids skating, pictures are taken by other staff. I video taped them, I mostly did Ricky and Kailynn. After this we go to get burgers and head home.

 **Me:** Guys sleep well.

They go home to take pictures of them selves. Dawn takes a picture of her eyes, nose, toes, hands, and her bra and underpants, head and whole self. Kalvin takes a picture of his stomach, feet, muscles, lifting his shirt up to reveal his chest, head and back.

Ricky and Kailynn are at the Morgan house, they turn on the music (Quincy Jones Secret Garden) to dance until they are tired and sleep on the couch together. They wake up covered in sheets on the floor in their underwear.

 **Ricky:** Hey, do you think we made it sleeping without family or sitters?

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, alone at last. Hey, let's make some grilled cheese.

Kailynn gets up from the couch revealing her underwear and the puts on some pants and a sweatshirt.


	31. Big Summer weekend

**Theme:** Morning, the kids are either at their own or sitters houses.

They get dressed and ready to the song Destinys Child "Jumpin Jumpin", they go out to meet each other.

 **Dawn:** Hey guys, we should divide into groups of four, some of us go to one place and other group goes to the other. I know, Dicky and Kaila you go with us and rest of you go together.

 **The rest:** sure.

They split up in to groups and go places, the Morgan group go Bethesda and the other goes to dc. The Morgan group go to the burger joint for lunch. The Michael/Jessye group go to the pizzeria for lunch. After that Dicky and Kaila go skate boarding at the park.

 **Kaila:** Wow, I never skateboard like that in my life.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, want to learn some more.

 **Kaila:** Sure.

They Keep stake boarding while Dawn and Kalvin were walking around town, in aquatic gardens, and around the park.

 **Kalvin:** So, you having fun.

 **Dawn:** Yes.

 **Kalvin:** Dawn, can we dance when all 8 of us get back together I want to have a dance party at Jessyes house.

 **Dawn:** Perfect, lets call Dicky and Kaila for ice cream.

Meanwhile, Ricky and Kailynn when sliding on the rope and spinning while Nicky and Kailee where blowing bubbles in the park.

They then go to the cupcake place for cupcakes, while the other group go to rita for ice cream. They go back to Jessye house for a dance party. They were play shake it señor, or señorita, hide and seek, duck, duck, goose.

 **Shake it señor:** First was Nicky, Kailee, Ricky, Kailynn, Dicky, Kaila, Dawn and last Kalvin.

We then play duck duck goose, they choose who,s the goose that chases the before getting to their spot to go to the middle of the circle for a stew pot. They then do freeze dance, hot potato and dance party. Dawn and Kalvin walk alone while her brothers and his sisters all went home. The walk between the trees on the sidewalk.

 **Dawn:** So, Kalvin you think that was fun.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, perfect.

 **Dawn:** So do you think we can do it again sometime.

 **Kalvin:** Sure, since nobody is around to look can we do something we can do alone.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, right here and/or maybe at Jessyes.

 **Kalvin:** K

They come closer to each other to kiss passionately they then stop.

 **Dawn:** Wow that was nice.

 **Kalvin:** Thanks, let do it in the house so that nobody can look.

They go into the house. Which fades to black and cuts them to the bedroom in Jessyes house. The song O jays Cry together play while they start to kiss and make love, it is dark but we still see them. They hug romantically as the keep kissing. They then take of each others shirt, revealing Dawns black bra and leaving Kalvin topless, they keep hugging as he removes her bra. Leaving her topless, they then begin to remove their jeans to reveal their underpants, they then go on to the bed and start kissing each other and hugging each other, putting hands all over each other, roll over rubbing against each other, when finished Dawn just lets Kalvin stay on top of her until they fall asleep.


	32. The dinner party

**Theme:** Sunday My House

I was doing my homework, and I was almost finished, when I finished, I go with my dad to church, after church we go back to his new house for a dinner party, my stepmother Susan was there, and so were the kids were there includes Ricky, Kailynn, Dicky, and Kaila. When I saw a mysterious kid with long hair, I thought it was not Dicky, but when I saw him on the couch it was Dicky. So I was shy, that I had to walk out to think about what to do to him. I looked at the sunset for a while, and thought about seeing him that I went back in side, to sit with him. I go to the couch where Dicky is at and sit with him while looking at his phone. I still ha my hand over my face not wanting to look at him.

 **Dicky** : Hey Dez, what up?

 **Me:** Nothing.

 **Dicky** : Why are you putting your hand over your eyes?

 **Me:** Just, busy.

 **Dicky** : Your being shy.

 **Me:** (putting my hand down) Ok, I am shy. Sorry.

 **Dicky** : Its okay.

I put my hand over him and give him a hug.

 **Me:** Can I look at your videos

 **Dicky** : Sure,

I look at his videos and they're funny.

 **Me:** All right Dicky I better go.

 **Dicky** : K.

I go upstairs to see Ricky and Kailynn.

 **Me** : (as I enter the room) Hey guys

 **Kailynn and Ricky:** Hey.

 **Me** : What you doing?

 **Ricky** : Working on our math.

 **Me** : K, I be down stairs.

 **Kailynn** : Wait, we really could use an adult to help us.

 **Me** : Ok what are you working on?

 **Ricky** : Mutiplican.

 **Me** : Sure I will help.

I help them with using blocks, marks, and Spanish. When they told me they can do it, I watched them.

 **Me** : That was great.

 **Kailynn** : Thanks miss Desi.

They both hug me.

 **Me** : Maybe we should do it again.

They nod as I hear the parents calling us for dinner. We go down stairs, sit at the table and say grace. Dicky and Kaila were there to. After grace we had arroz con pollo for dinner.

 **Anne:** So, Desi I hear that you're great with our kids.

 **Mrs Ward:** And our kids too.

 **Me:** Yeah, they can be fun and cute but a little annoying. Not Ricky or Nicky, or Kailynn or Kailee.

 **Tom:** But what about Dawn, is she doing inappropriate things?

 **Mr Ward:** Kalvin too?

 **Me:** No why?

 **Tom** : Bcuz they just go out with each other and stay like this for a long time.

 **Mr Ward:** Yeah, they have been out past midnight and spend the night together.

 **Me:** They never do that around me.

 **Mr Ward:** Yeah but they do that against our wishes.

 **Mrs Ward:** Just like Kaila, always around Dicky with no clothes on.

 **Me:** Yeah, I make sure they don't do that.

 **Anne:** Yeah, please do.

After dinner, Dicky and I are in the room assuming it's my room.

 **Dicky:** Ms Desi why?

 **Me:** Look, I don't want inappropriate things happening to you.

 **Dicky:** But I love seeing Kaila's body and she likes seeing mine, I have do everything appropriate! (Starting to sob)

 **Me:** Ok, Dicky you can hangout together I'm just saying to take it slow.

 **Dicky:** Ok (sniffles)

I give Dicky a hug as he cries in my arms.

 **Me:** Shhh... Calm down we are all trying to save you and never let you die.

 **Dicky:** (Looks at me wiping his tears) Why'd I die loving her?

 **Me:** Just, Never mind. Calm down.

I go back to hugging him. After a few minutes he cried himself to sleep so I put him down on the bed, get his pjs out of his bag, took his regular clothes off him and put his pjs on him. I kiss him on the head and go down stairs.

 **Anne:** Hey do you think they will be okay?

 **Me:** Yeah but Michael and Morgan are helping.

 **Mrs Ward:** We know we just want to see how you are with them when you go to school with them.

 **Me:** K.

I give the parents hugs as they go. I go up stairs put on my pj and go to bed.


	33. Phone Skills and Week Schedule

Monday, At at studio in a tall building where we have image makers. We go into the building in to a room, I brought my boyfriend Donte Reeves and we sit at a table.

 **Me:** Ok, today we are going to be working on phone skills. There is 8 of you so, four of you are going to call each person that you should call four of you will be in the room with me and the other four could be in the other room with Donte. When I tell each of you who you are going to call, I will tell you guys what you are going to call each other for. Ok, I going to tell each of you who you are going to call, and what to talk about. Ok, Kailynn you are going to call Ricky (they both say "yeah" quietly) and ask him to go to a birthday party with you. Kailee, you call Nicky and ask if he could help you with your science homework. Dawn, you call Kalvin to ask him if you guys could go to the movies together. And Kaila you call Dicky (say says yeah quietly) and ask him to come over to bring him to dinner. Ok, boys go with Donte to the other room girls stay with me.

The boys go to the room they were called. I let Kailynn go first.

 **Kailynn:** Hello?

 **Donte:** Yeah, who are you calling for?

 **Kailynn:** Ricky.

Donte calls Ricky as he comes up to the phone.

 **Ricky:** Hello, Kailynn?

 **Kailynn:** Yes um, Hello, my friend is have a birthday party this weekend and she would love for me to bring someone, do you want to come?

 **Ricky:** Sure.

 **Kailynn:** Ok, See ya.

 **Ricky:** Bye.

They hang up, then the phone rings then Donte picks up it was Kailee calling for Nicky, he walks up to the phone and talks to Kailee.

 **Nicky:** Hello, Kailee.

 **Kailee:** Uh, Yes I need some help with, fats on lard.

 **Nicky:** Ok, lard is not very, good for you so don't get to much.

 **Kailee:** Ok, thanks. Bye.

 **Nicky:** No, Problem.

Hangs up, the phone rings its Dawn call fore Kalvin, he get up and comes to the phone.

 **Dawn:** Hello, Kalvin.

 **Kalvin:** Hello, Dawn.

 **Dawn:** Would you like to go to the movies sometime.

 **Kalvin:** Sure.

 **Dawn:** Great, I will let you know when.

 **Kalvin:** Bye.

They hang up, the phone rings again, it's Kaila calling for Dicky, he walks up to the phone to talk to Kaila.

 **Dicky:** Hello.

 **Kaila:** Yes, Dicky I was wondering if you could come to dinner with me sometimes.

 **Dicky:** Sure, why not?

 **Kaila:** Thank you, bye.

 **Dicky:** See ya. (he hangs up) Aww I love the way she talks. (carried away)

 **Donte:** Uh Dicky?

 **Dicky:** Oh sorry.

We go back home for lunch and we talk about our week.

 **Me:** Ok, so we will have a movie night tonight right here this is when you vote on a movie and we watch it together, tomorrow I will be making a slideshow of you guys as cartoon, as couples, best friends, and siblings. Wednesday is our shopping spree, we can each invite our friends on that day, Thursday is going to be Art, orbeez, game, or etc. day anything fun to choose Mermaid in the pool or play at the beach whatever. Friday, some of my friends are playing in a band as a concert outside in like Bethesa or silver spring; Saturday is our indoor amusement park adventure where we go to a place with rides, you find in a fair, carnival, amusement park and an arcade. And Sunday we will have date night, its where all the couples meet each other and do what and thats all.

We watch movies (shrek movies) in pjs in the living room and we had popcorn and some of us fell asleep.


	34. Tantrum and first thunderstorm

Tuesday, I was looking at Dickys top less picture on the mountain saying eww, Dickys walks up to me disappointed.

 **Dicky** : Desi, what's going on?

 **Me** : Nothing.

 **Dicky** : Then why did you say eww to my top less photo?

 **Me** : It's just that you top Less on a mountain kind of makes not want to look at you but I don't mind seeing you top less at the pool or beach.

 **Dicky** : Oh come on Dez, I get top less anywhere outside, I'm a boy and boys do that when they are hot. And besides you never seen me top less in real life, you need to see what I look like shirtless.

 **Me** : Ok, (I pull his shirt from behind to see his back) there I see you top less.

 **Dicky** : (looking at me angry) You need to see me top less from the front, Ms. Desi.

 **Me** : Why?

 **Dicky** : Because, you can't just look at my back all the time, you got to look at my chest too. And you can't just look at my belly button all the time, or just my bare shoulders, my belly button is not for you to be staring at, you need to see the nipples too (he lifts up his shirt to show me his chest as I try to take my glasses off not wanting to see it) don't even take off your glasses.

 **Me:** What?

 **Dicky** : Nice try but You need to see me shirtless for real.

He lifts up his shirt to show me his chest.

 **Dicky:** Are you looking at my nipples?

I nod and look at them it's make me want to touch him and suck his nipples which I don't want to do, that's why I don't want to see him shirtless.

 **Dicky:** There you see it wasn't so bad.

 **Me:** Ok, sorry.

I hugged him and kissed his head. It cuts to Dicky talking about sex, puberty, and love.

 **Dicky:** At your age, in teen years, you want to fall in love with someone, go on a date and date for a few months, and maybe start a relationship and touch each other.

 **Ricky:** Why'd you want to touch each other, you can't just want to be with someone to touch them.

 **Dicky:** I know, but sometimes you _want_ to touch each and see each other with no clothes on. And you want to kiss and hug each other or even sleep with each other.

 **Me:** (as I get off the couch and grab my bags)This is poison, I'm not staying for this!

But Dicky grabs me on the shoulder, took my bags off me and put me back on the couch.

 **Dicky:** Your staying for this. (To the audience) Ok next topic there are two young people touching each other and start to take off their clothes. They go on the bed and make love. (I groan and cover my ears) They they want to put hands on privates and suck them, Ms. Desi are you listening? (I uncovered my ears) So you make a woman get periods... (Ricky stops Dicky from sex talking)

 **Ricky:** Ok, so they two people fall in love grow up together and get married and have children and grow old. The end.

 **Me(Desi):** Uh, thanks Ricky.

 **Ricky:** No problem.

 **Dicky:** Uh, Ricky why?

 **Ricky:** What you told the audience was not appropriate. You even startled Ms. Desi.

 **Dicky:** Well, I was just trying to explain what you do when you get older, and Ms. Desi is older and I think she should learn about it, which is why I told her she was staying for this.

 **Ricky:** Well don't. Some adults get bothered by that stuff. So don't do it.

Dicky walks up to me angry at me and I'm stressed.

 **Dicky:** What is your deal?

 **Me:** I was a fended by your sex talk. You should not even be doing that.

 **Dicky:** Well, I Just did, you know about that stuff so you should learn more about it!

 **Me:** (yelling)IDC!

I started throwing things at him but he ducks and I grab him and he grabs me on the arm and put me on the floor to calm me down.

 **Dicky:** You are not hurting me. This is not happening this week. If this keeps up you can't see be in my sight.

 **Desi:** Not fair I'm in charge not you!

 **Dicky:** Well, there's sometimes I got to be in charge of you. I am not letting my girlfriend be attacked by her own art teacher helper, you need to get it together.

 **Me:** Don't say that I can't (I hit Dicky) with you.

I get up and run outside go in the play field to the playground to bang on it. It's about to storm outside and Dicky comes out to see me flinging things on the playground biting myself hitting myself and scratching myself. He walked up to me still angry and disappointed in me. I bite my breasts at him.

 **Dicky:** Uh, are you serious right now?! Get inside (I refuse), go on (I still refuse), GO INSIDE! Now! (I keep refusing) That's it! (Threatening to grab me but I finally managed to get inside on the couch) Go upstairs to the room, (I refuse that order) go now, (I still refuse) Desiiiii!

I yell at him trying to scratch him.

 **Dicky:** Don't scratch me, bite, hit, or pinch me, just go.

I tried to bang on the wall but he told me not to, I just go into the room slammed the door and sit at the window looking at the forming storm. Thunder rumbling and clouds darkening an building up. Lighting flashing, down stairs I hear Ricky and Dicky fighting over me.

 **Ricky:** Why are you treating her like this?!

 **Dicky:** Because she's need to be a woman and learn about sex.

 **Ricky:** She's autistic, and she doesn't like hearing that stuff.

 **Dicky:** I know I can't with her, she hit me, tried to scratch me, and bit her breasts at me and bang on the playground, I can't.

 **Ricky:** That's what happens when you make someone see or hear inappropriate things.

 **Dicky:** Oh so you're saying it's my fault she's acting like this? What if these inappropriate things are important?

 **Ricky:** Still, she could use a stress ball and a fidget. And I'm kind of saying it's your fault because she doesn't like this talk and mom said something about you talking about it. Im going upstairs and see her.

I am in the room staring at the storm blowing, winds somewhat fierce, thunder crashes, and lightning bolts. I don't even have the heart to be afraid of that. Ricky comes and talks to me.

 **Ricky:** Hey.

 **Me:** Hi.

 **Ricky:** I just came to see how you doing.

 **Me:** Not so great.

 **Ricky:** I know, Dicky just being...

 **Me:** The boss of me, he isn't my father and I don't want to be treated like this. (Tears building up in my eyes)

 **Ricky:** Ms Desi I know you're upset about Dicky, but you can't be hurting others just because.

 **Me:** I know, (starting to cry) but that's how I feel when someone is mad at me and I take it out on other things on even others.

 **Ricky:** I know but next time use a fidget if you find something you don't like.

 **Me:** Ok.

I burst into tears as I hug Ricky and cry on his shoulder.

 **Ricky:** Shh...calm down its okay, I love you, Dicky loves you, even Kailynn and Kaila love you.

 **Me:** Ok, I know (still hanging on to him crying) and I also feel this way when I get cramps every month.

 **Ricky:** What? (I put my hands over my mouth) Des, I know what you're talking about.

 **Me:** Yeah, I should have never said that. And I also hate thunder! (Which leads to the thunder crashing hard that it made it finally rain, a few rain drops go on windows pane then the rain starts to get heavy as more rain drops fall)

 **Ricky:** Desi, you know what they say you can't control...

 **Both of us:** Mother Nature.

 **Me:** I know. I just take a walk to see the rest of the kids.

I get out of the room walk into a hallway hearing Dicky talk on the phone with my step mom about my behavior. I go to Kailynn and Kaila.

 **Me:** I had a fight! (Starting to cry again)

 **Kaila:** We know, you can't just run off in a storm like this and bang on playgrounds you could get arrested or killed by the storm.

 **Me:** I know just don't like to be yelled at by a kid.

 **Kaila:** Desi, Dicky is just telling you about puberty and you know about it.

 **Kailynn:** And Ricky is just telling him to calm down and you.

 **Me:** Yeah I know, but my period and the storm.

 **Kailynn:** Is not something you should be concerned about.

 **Me:** I know, I'm so sorry.

I hug both of them and cry on their shoulders.

 **Kailynn and Kaila:** Shhh... Our boyfriends are trying to help.

Back into the room we are playing games watching tv and the loud thunder crashes that it made me scream loud.

 **Kaila:** Ms. Desi calm down.

 **Dicky:** (as he storms into the room) What's wrong now?!

 **Me:** (screaming in tears) I'm sorry!

All the kids stare at me.

 **Me:** I'm so sorry I beat you up, ran in the storm, threatening to leave when you were talking, and I got cramps and I hate storms. (Breaking down crying)

 **Dicky:** Hey hey, calm down, its ok (putting his hand on my arm) it's just, crazy weather and female problems.

I hug his legs when thunder crashes again. Ricky and Dicky encourage me on the bed and I hug Dicky to cry in his arms.

 **Dicky:** Calm down its ok. Shhh... (Rubbing my back) The storm will blow over soon.

I look at Kaila while still hugging Dicky, she is scared too so I let her join the hug.

 **Me:** I love both of you so much and you guys. (referring to Ricky and Kailynn) And I don't want to do anything to make you mad.

 **Dicky:** Yeah Dez, don't think about terrible stuff but think about the good times.

 **Me:** (as I stop crying and break free from the hug) Your right, everyone downstairs.

We are all downstairs and it's still raining outside but not thundering or lightning even the rest of the kids are downstairs in the living room with us. I show them my slideshows of them as cartoons and babies and our times together. When Nicky and Kailee saw themselves as cartoons, they laugh and gave me a good thumbs up. When Ricky and Kailynn saw themselves as cartoons they happy screamed and said "oh Ms. Desi I love you so much and this part" and I said thanks. I told Dicky and Kaila that their part is next and when they saw it they laugh/cry and say thanks to me. I gave them hugs and apologized for my behavior and Dicky apologizes for yelling at me. I accepted and hug him put him on the couch sit next to him and let him cry in my arms as Dawn and Kalvins part comes up.

 **Dawn:** Oh, Ms. Desi thanks so much.

 **Me:** Welcome.

And the rest of the pictures are the best times we had through 2014-15. I even showed the kids the time when Donte and I we just their ages and Donte cheers and hugs me and I hug back. The kids clapping at Donte hugging me. The boys say to their girlfriends they love them and hug them.

 **Dicky** : How are you feeling Dez?

 **Me** : Happier than ever.

 **Dicky** : Yeah, you hear any thunder outside?

 **Me** : Not since we were in the room playing games. But it's still raining.

 **Dicky** : Yeah, Des the thunder got away but it's still raining. You just got to be good. The thunder will come back if you don't behave. The more you behave, the lower the thunder is going to get.

 **Me** : Yeah you are right.

I tell them it's time for bed. We go upstairs to change, I put on my pjs before taking off my normal clothes, Ricky, Kailynn, Nicky and Kailee did the same. But as soon as I changed into my pjs Dicky come in to change.

 **Dicky:** Ms. Desi I'm going to change.

 **Me:** Ok.

 **Dicky:** (as I step out) Don't leave just don't peek.

 **Me:** The best way for me not to peek is for me to get out.

 **Dicky:** No the best way to get my privacy and to make sure your ok, is for you to turn around, stay in here, and not peek.

 **Me:** Alright.

I put my hands between my head to not look at him but I put my hand down to look to the right.

 **Dicky:** Desi your peeking.

I put my face in my crossed arms until he changed into his pjs and I got on the bed when Kaila, Ricky and Kailynn come in with their pjs on, I told them that they need to behave at the mall tomorrow and I told them we should pray.

 **Me:** Lord, please help us have good dreams and get through this storm and let us have a good time at the mall with ou friends and family. And lord, please forgive me for being so mean to Dicky today and forgive him for yelling at me and let him be nice to me and let me be nice to him even though he can annoy me sometimes, please don't let me hurt him, let me love him, honor him and blessed him, and Ricky, Kaila, Kailynn, Dawn, Nicky, Kalvin, and Kailee. Also bless Morgan, Michael and Jessye. And please bless everyone I know and bless us all in your name we pray amen.

 **Everyone else:** Amen.

We get under the blanket turn off the lights and sleep together while Donte sleeps with the rest of the kids.


	35. The Shopping Spree

**Theme:** Wednesday at Magic mall compared to Tyson's corner, Springfield, Pentagon city mall, and other malls. We are in a parking lot and making ground rules.

 **Me:** Ok, we are going in the mall and having fun but we have to set up a few things. 1. Stay with your group together 2. Don't talk to strangers, 3. No fighting or yelling in the mall. 4. I f anything goes wrong let me know call my phone or Donte. 5. Enjoy!

 **Kids:** Yeah!

The song "Born again" by V plays ask we walk outside to the mall.

 **Dicky:** Hey, Kaila lets go to the body shop.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, and find some more bath soap.

 **Dawn and Kalvin:** Lame!

 **Dicky and Kaila:** Fun.

We go inside and find some nice stores, Nicky and Kailee go into the toy store, Ricky and Kailynn go into Sears, Dicky and Kaila go into the body shop, and Dawn and Kalvin go into the sketchers store.

At the toy store...

 **Nicky:** Kaille look. (showing her a toy that makes bubbles)

 **Kailee:** Coolio, check _this_ out. (shows him a toy filled with candy)

 **Nicky:** Nice.

 **Kailee:** But I think the bubble maker is better lets get that one.

Cuts to sears...

Ricky and Kailynn are looking for some clothes.

 **Ricky:** (showing Kailynn and outfit that interest him) What do you think?

 **Kailynn:** That looks good on you. (shows Ricky an outfit that interest her) How do like this?

 **Ricky:** Coolio, lets try them on.

They go into the fitting room and try on the outfits and when they see they're wearing it. They complemented on them.

 **Both:** Nice.

Cuts to the Body shop...

Dicky and Kaila are smelling soap.

 **Dicky:** (showing Kaila url) Hey Kaila, smell this.

 **Kaila:** (she brings up the smell to smell it) Smell pretty nice. (she show Dicky some cherry bath products) Smell this.

 **Dicky:** (He brings up the smell to smell the soap) Pretty sweet, I bet it will make you fresh.

 **Kaila:** Yeah.

They smell more soaps and fragrances. They also try on lotions.

 **Dicky:** Hey Kaila, feel my skin (Kaila feels his skin, it is soft)

 **Kaila:** Oooh. Nice and smooth.

 **Dicky:** Smell it too. (she smells the lotion on his skin)

 **Kaila:** Smells so strong, do me (she pull out her arm and let him smell and feel her soft skin from the cherry scented lotion)

 **Dicky:** Frutalisious, Lets see if we can get it.

Cuts to the sketchers store...

Dawn and Kalvin are trying on shoes.

 **Dawn:** Hey Kalvin, what do you think of these? (shows him the shoes she is trying on)

 **Kalvin:** Looks stylish. How about me? (Shows her a pair of shoes he's trying on)

 **Dawn:** Cool- E -O.

 **Kalvin:** Ok, we should show Jessye.

The rest of the people are in different stores. Morgan is in the Apple Store, Jessye in nordstrom, Michael at the sports store, I'm in the lush store, Donte in FYI, and the rest of them are at the food court and some of which are in the bathroom.

 **Matthew:** Ok, Greg do you think that the kids are ok?

 **Greg:** Yeah I hope Ricky is.

 **Allison:** Feel the same about Kailynn.

 **Ella:** Yeah, I just wonder how the rest of us are doing.

Which cuts to Mae and Madison using the girls bathroom and August and Muhammad using the boys bathroom. We all meet each other around the middle of the mall.

 **Me:** Ok, anyone find something?

 **Kids:** Yes (showing us what they found)

 **Me:** Ok. Let's move on (some of the kids go the other way) Where you going?

 **Ricky:** Just have to go to ...

 **Dicky:** (holding his groin) The bathroom.

 **Nicky:** Yeah,

 **Kalvin:** Right behind you.

The girls follow the boys to the bathrooms.

 **Greg:** Not us we went before we moved on.

 **Me:** Ok.

 **August:** (showing Muhammad a video on his phone) look.

 **Muhammmed:** Coolio, why don't I show you the cup song video.

 **August:** (as he see the cup video song) Wow, coolio maybe we should show the rest of the boys.

Cuts to the boys in the bathroom, Ricky and Nicky are washing their hands after using the toilet, Dicky and Kalvin are still using the urinals.

 **Ricky:** (washing his hands) Hey, do you think we can go to another store.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, like gets some headphones. (Urinating in the urinal)

 **Ricky:** Ok (as Nicky and him go to dry their hands while Kalvin and Dicky flushes to wash their hands)

Nicky and Ricky go out of the bathroom and see Jayden.

 **Jayden:** Hey boys.

 **Ricky:** Uh hello

 **Jayden:** So I hear you have been doing your work.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, I tried.

 **Jayden:** Well, you succeed come on lets gets some ice-cream.

 **Dicky:** (as he comes out of the bathroom with Kalvin) Ricky what are you doing?

 **Ricky:** Oh sorry gotta go bye!

 **Jayden:** Dicky, don't you think you're being a little harsh.

 **Dicky:** Just leave us alone. Ricky, worst enemy Kaila.

 **Ricky:** I know. sorry Yeah come on.

Meanwhile...

 **Madison:** Mae, Want to see my new jewelry.

 **Mae:** (as she sees Madison's bracelet) Coolio.

 **Madison:** Yes, wait till the rest of the girls see this.

Cuts to the rest of the girls in the bathroom, Kailynn and Kailee are washing their hands after using the toilet and Kaila and Dawn are still using the toilet.

 **Kailynn:** (washing her hands) So what do you find interesting?

 **Kaila:** (sitting and urinating in the toilet) Soap. body wash.

 **Kailynn:** I like to find some clothes (finishes washing her hands, move on to the dryer with Kailee as Kaila and Dawn flush the toilet)

After they dry their hands, Kailee and Kailynn see Clarissa standing in front of the door.

 **Clare:** Hey girls.

 **Kailee and Kailynn:** (lower voice) Hey.

 **Clare:** So you girls are going shopping.

 **Kailynn:** Yah, like thats our thing.

 **Clare:** So, hows about I give you a little something. Come on lets go to the candy shop.

 **Kaila:** Kailynn! What are you doing with that skunk bag?

 **Kailynn:** Uh, sorry Clare got to go.

 **Clare:** Ho ho oh, What are you going to do?

 **Kaila:** (to Clare) You'll see. (to Kailynn) Kailynn you should not be going with worst enemies.

 **Kailynn:** Sorry.

 **Me:** Ok is everybody ready?

 **Matthew:** Ready for what?

 **Me:** 3 words, Major Shopping Spree.

 **Greg:** Ive got three words, Totally Starving (stomach growing)

 **Sarah:** Uh, thats like 2 words.

 **Me:** Dont just stand there everyone lets shop.

Everyone goes shopping, I go with my best friend Amy Mazzalov, Antionette Brunson, Allison, and Bring Madison, Kailee and Kailynn with us to JC Penney and the rest of the girls go to Victorias secret and the boys are suffering hunger pains. Greg tries to steal a chicken nugget from a young girl but August stops him. Kaila and Dicky are in a shoe store find the best shoes and they did. The boys are starving and the girls use lipstick to kiss them but the wipe off.

 **Me:** Ok, were too next.

 **Matthew:** Oh No were starving.

 **August:** Yeah, look at Greg (point to Greg starving bad)

 **Me:** I know you hit the food court will meet you there.

 **Muhammed:** Cool.

 **Greg:** Sweet.

The boys got to the food court and us girls go to bath and body works. We try out different lotions perfumes, body washes, and other things. We then see a familiar person walk by.

 **Dawn:** Frankie.

 **Frankie:** Hey Dahling.

 **Kailynn:** Dahling?

 **Kaila:** Uh we shoo go it still need to buy some lotion.

 **Frankie:** I just got some, totally you and you check out some other things too.

Frankie shows Kaila the lotion, she mistakenly sprays some on her.

 **Frankie:** Oops Sorry.

 **Kaila:** (as she puts the lotion on and smells it) Umm it like, no wait I love it.

 **Allison:** Frankies right its totally you.

 **Kailee:** What that.

 **Frankie:** This is my new scarf, I make the things mostly.

 **Kailee:** Frankie, Meet Allison.

We all laugh, we meet everyone all together when the boys are done with lunch.

 **Me:** So, lets go to one last store of interest.

 **Sienna:** Yah, maybe.

 **Ricky:** Ok, Kailynn, Nicky, Kailee, we"ll do down the stairs to the first floor.

 **Dicky:** We'll take the elevator.

Im deciding to go on the stairs or elevator, so is Donte.

 **Kaila:** Ms. Desi what are you waiting for?

 **Kalvin:** Mr Donte you tot what up?

 **Me:** (annoyed) Elevator it is.

 **Donte:** Yeah, Right behind you.

We go on the elevator that has a window on it. While Sienna and Jr go down the stairs with the rest of the kids.

I look out the window of the elevator while on it. Dicky says something to me.

 **Dicky:** So Dez, do you think this the best place?

 **Me:** Yah, totally.

 **Dawn:** Donte, do you?

 **Donte:** Yeah.

We walk out the elevator as it stop on where we are supposed to get off. We see the rest of us come down the stairs. We go into the Target and look at some cool stuff, I get some gum and mints, Donte gets some snacks for the house, Nicky and Kailee get Orbeez, Ricky and Kailynn get pool stuff, Dicky and Kaila get sun screen and sand buckets, and Dawn and Kalvin get dog soap for squishy paws (the Harpers Dog).

 **Me:** Ok, we are getting to the end of our mall time her is what we are going to go we are putting our stuff in the car and we are going out to eat dinner and we got to prepare for tomorrow. So lets find a place to eat dinner.

We putt our stuff in the car that we were going to ride in, and finally found a perfect place for dinner. When it was almost night time and about to rain we al go to a restaurant with a buffet and market.

 **Ricky:** Hey, ms. Desi want to sit with us.

 **Me:** Sure.

Ricky, Kailynn, Dicky, and Kaila are sitting together, I sit on Dicky and Kailas side.

 **Ricky:** Oh no, Ms. Desi can't come to my side (starts to fraud cry)

I get up and comfort Ricky.

 **Dicky:** Oh no, she got up (also starts to fraud cry)

 **Me:** Guys calm down, I love both of you. (I give both of them a hug) and you guys (to Kailynn and Kaila) Ok lets get some food.

We all get up for food we eat and talk to each other.

 **Donte:** Hey, guy (sitting in the rest of the kids table) so you guys had fun.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, sure did.

 **Nicky:** So Donte do you like buffets?

 **Donte:** Yes, coolio.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah.

We go into the car to go home when its raining get into bed and go to sleep.


	36. Free Day

Thursday, at the mansion.

We all woke up and showered and dressed. The Michael/ Jessye group listen to the rise crispy cereal and the Morgan group make treats out of it. After that we talk about what were going to do.

 **Dicky:** Im going to the beach!

 **Kaila:** Me too.

 **Ricky:** Im going to the pool.

 **Kailynn:** Me too, because i want to be a mermaid, and the pool is easier to be a mermaid in.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, I want to be a mermaid too, we can be mermaids together!

 **Nicky:** And Ricky you and I can be sharks.

 **Dawn:** Ok, Im going to be cooking.

 **Kalvin:** Same here.

 **Michael:** I go with you guys to the beach.

 **Jessye:** I will help you guys cook.

 **Morgan:** I will go with you to the pool.

Everyone is staring at Donte and I to make a choice.

 **Me:** Oh well then, I be a mermaid as well.

 **Donte:** Coming with.

Dicky looks sad.

 **Me:** (as I give him a kiss on the head) Its Ok, Dicky don't be mad because I just want to be a mermaid for the first time. (I give him a hug)

 **Dicky:** Ok good luck.

 **Me:** You too.

We go to wherever we are supposed to go.

Donte and I go to the pool with the Morgan group, the Michael group at the beach, and the Jessye group were cooking.

At the pool...

 **Me:** Ok, I'm just putting on my mermaid tail and guys put on your sea gear and get in the pool.

We put on our sea gear and get into the pool, only Morgan sits on a recliner and reads a magazine and watches us. Kailynn has a full mermaid tail a so do I, Kailee just has a mermaid tail on the feet, the boys had shark scales and Ricky was wearing a swim shirt and Nicky was just topless. We swam around the pool having fun and we go under the water and pretend this is an ocean. Ricky and and Kailynn held hands and spun around as a couple, Nicky and Kailee played with water guns, Donte and I just talked in the pool.

 **Me:** Hey this is so much fun.

 **Donte:** Yeah, watching Kids.

 **Me:** So do you think maybe the concert would be nice.

 **Donte:** Yeah but I have to go home. Because my mom wants me to do chores before I go to the concert.

 **Me:** Ok, I bet the rest of the kids are having on their activities.

 **Donte:** Yeah, probably something they do best.

Which cuts to Dicky and Kaila at the beach with Michael who is reading the magazine. Dicky and Kaila sitting on the sand exhausted from the waves.

 **Dicky:** Kaila do you like waves?

 **Kaila:** Yeah, I just love being with my Dicky.

 **Dicky:** I love being with my Kaila.

They look at Michael reading the magazine.

 **Dicky:** Lets do some streaking.

 **Kaila:** As long a he keeps reading.

They take off their swimsuits and streak around the beach, Michael stops reading the magazine and see that Dicky and Kaila are running around naked. So he grabs their clothes and chases them to put them on.

 **Dicky:** Catch us if you can!

 **Michael:** (groans) You guys put your clothes on right now. You cant be all naked around the beach like that.

They children find a tidal pool they can have private time in.

 **Kalia:** I think we lost him.

 **Dicky:** So what do we do know?

 **Kaila:** This.

They start kissing in the pool and hug when they go out of the pool onto the sand they starting kissing and making love.

 **Dicky:** So Kaila, do you think the concert is going to be fun tomorrow.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, Id love to meet Ms. Desis friends.

 **Dicky:** Sure, I just want to see people more like ms. Desi's age.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, 10 years older than us or 6.

She touches Dickys face and starts to kiss him but Michael finds them catches them red handed.

 **Michael:** Guys, don't do all thats stuff, now come on and put your clothes on.

They go in disappointed and put towels on them. Cuts to Dawn and Kalvin cooking with Jessye.

 **Jessye:** Ok, we are going to make salad. We got tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, chicken, shrimp, celery, and any other salad ingredient.

Dawn make her salad with lettuce, cucumber, broccoli, shrimp, carrot, tomato, spinach, and Italian dressing. Kalvin makes his with lettuce, tomato, cucumbers, chicken, shrimp, onions, peppers, carrots, and ranch dressing. Jessye made hers with lettuce, tomato, cucumber, broccoli, carrots, peas, spinach, cheese, chicken, shrimp, and ranch dressing. They eat their salads and have water to drink.

 **Jessye:** Was that a great dinner?

 **Kids:** Yes.

 **Jessye:** Ok, time for bed we have a big concert to go to.


	37. The Big Concert

On Friday, at the mansion...

We are getting ready to go out to the concert place to set up. But first we eat breakfast and I am going with the band my friends so I say goodbye to the Morgan group by giving hugs and telling them I will see them at the concert because they need to go to the school for a little while in the morning. We all head out together and get into our cars I say goodbye to the children through the window.

Meanwhile, Dicky and Kaila spent the night with Michael, they are just getting ready to go, the set up the car with blankets, chairs, snacks and toys. They get in the car lock the door to the house and start driving.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Kalvin wake up and get dress to start the day. At first they made the bed the sleep on clean up the room and go to school for a Ms. Young meeting. When the kids arrived they go to the art room.

 **Kailynn** : Hey guys.

 **Jessye:** Hey.

 **Ms. Young:** I am so glad you came this going to be a nice meeting, so we need to go over a few things, we need to keep our eyes focused, hands at you side and your clothes on.

 **Dicky** : Why'd you say keep our clothes on? We always keep them on.

 **Ms. Young** : You will see.

 **Ricky** : OK, we're going to go.

 **Nicky** : Right behind you.

The Morgan group left the and the Michael and Jessye group tried to escape but Ms. Young stops them.

 **Ms**. **Young:** Ap, stay, so what has been going on this summer? I heard from a very reliable source that you like to streak at the beach.

 **Dicky** : That was once and yesterday.

 **Ms**. **Young** : Don't think your mom or Michael told me everything, because I know it's not appropriate to kiss in school or a your friends house.

 **Kaila** : So, I just love him, so we always see each other and hug.

 **Ms**. **Young** : Yeah and kiss.

 **Kaila** : Kiss will not harm us.

 **Ms. Young:** Yeah but I harms me. And others you should not be doing anyway.

 **Kalvin** : OK, we understand.

 **Ms. Young** : Now you can go.

Dicky and Kaila go in the car to Bethesda, Dawn and Kalvin go back home to wash squishy paws. They took him out side the get clean, they put the bathing pool for squishy to bathe in outside. They put him in it, bring the hose turn on the water and spray him to get clean easily. They put soap on him to wash him and get him clean. They rinse squishy paw off from the soap. They took him inside to dry him off.

 **Kalvin:** Hey there, squishy paws, did you enjoy the bath? Good you are all clean.

 **Dawn:** Ok we put you in the cage with a dog mat, food, and water.

He goes in as Jessye come.

 **Jessye:** Ok, are you two all set?

 **Kids:** Yes.

 **Jessye:** Smart trips?

 **Kids:** Check.

 **Jessye:** Do your chores?

 **Kids:** Check.

 **Jessye:** Ok, lets go.

They head out the door, locked it, go to a bus stop, get on the bus to the metro, and go to Bethesda. Back to Morgan group, Morgan and the children are sing and dancing in the car on their way to Bethesda, they go to friendship heights to check out the stores and try out new things and take photos in the stores. They also eat lunch to spend time before the concert. Ricky and Kailynn are eating utensil use food, and Nicky and Kailee are hand held food.

 **Nicky:** So, do you think the concert will be cool?

 **Ricky:** Yes, will be jamming out on the grass.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, like a party in the park.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, I hope they play smooth music too.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, to slow things down. Speaking of it, I bet it's taking so long for Dicky and Kaila to get here.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, probably bored in the car, waiting to get there.

Which cuts to Dicky and Kaila in the car drinking water and listening to music while Michael was driving, it has be about 45 minutes and Kaila has to go to the bathroom due to drinking a large bottle of water. Michael tell hers to hold it, but when Michael's car turned off because the engine must be broken, they pull over to fix it. The kids just got out the car for some air in order to not be bored.

 **Dicky:** Michael, how long is this going to take?

 **Michael:** I just need to put liquid in the engine, it will take a while.

 **Kaila:** I don't think I can wait anymore because I need to pee NOW!

She go to a place on the grass where no one can see her, pull down her pants, and squats to pee on the grass. When she pees, Claire while in a driving by car saw her which made her disgusted.

 **Dicky:** (to Claire) Close your eyes next time, Claire! And mind your own business.

Michael puts oil in the engine and starts the car and it works, he turns it back off when, tell the kids to get back in the car. Kaila pulls her pants back up and goes back in the car, Dicky does the same, close the door once they are in, and drive off.

Cuts to Dawn and Kailvin on the metro train the look out the window to see a view of outside when out of the tunnel. When they arrive at Bethesda the leave the train, pay to exit the station and go up the long escalator.

 **Jessye:** (repeating before going on the escalator) There is no going back.

 **Kalvin:** (as he goes up the steps) This is the long one.

 **Dawn:** (as they were half way up) This is taking so long.

They reach the top, go to get lunch at a sandwich place, they then get slurpies, pink for Dawn, dark blue for Kalvin, and purple for Jessye. The kids touch a white fence to change into a different color, color of their drinks. They then go on the bus to the park for the concert. We practice and get thing set up, as soon as we finish setting up, we see Jessye with Dawn and Kalvin.

 **Me:** Dawn? Kalvin? Jessye?

 **Dawn and Kalvin:** Hi Ms. Desi!

 **Me:** Hey (I give them a hug) You guys are early.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, we decided to play around here and when the concert starts we come see you perform.

 **Me:** OK.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, I beat my brothers.

 **Kalivn:** And I beat my sisters.

 **Me:** (small laugh) OK. Want to hear their routine?

 **Jessye:** Sure.

The girls play the songs they are going to play in the concert. The kids and Jessye like it. As soon a more festival stuff get set up, food trucks, ice cream trucks, Clothes stands, jewelry stands, and other stand we see at concerts outdoors, Michael, Dicky and Kaila arrive as more people arrive. As they walk up to me I give them hugs and kiss their heads and shoulders. The Morgan and her group came, I give them hugs too. Before the concert started we took pictures and waited for other people we know or don't know to arrive. As soon a many people have arrived the concert begins.

 **Sarah:** OK, Testing, (taps the mic to give everyone's attention) k, so welcome, today we're her to perform music. My name is Sarah and I play keyboards and I'm here with Amy Mazzalov on guitar, Blair Flanders on bass, and Antoinette Brunson on drums. Now the songs were are about to play are from animusic and our favorites songs. The first song we are about to play is about love.

They play the song and it sounded like pop and blues, the drama queen song, why not by Hilary duff, we clapped to it when its done, they then played up beat music and pop music. We then take a break to get food and/or go to the bathroom. The show goes back on as it gets dark, they play less up beat music, slow down music and then the did a finale.

 **Sarah:** OK, this going to be the last song of the night, its by animusic its called fiber bundles. I like that song because it inspires me and teaches us somethings. And Desi I know you like animusic you are going to like it when I play it.

Sarah goes back to the keyboard and starts the song. As the song was playing some of us rock back and forth, some performed great hand signs, some cried, when the song ends we all clapped and made a great applause. The band smiled at us. We began packing our stuff, I asked the band if they were going home and they said they were I hug each one of four of them goodbye.

 **Me:** Ok, Ames, if you want to go home, how are you supposed to?

 **Amy:** I go with them or with you.

 **Me:** OK, (I check to to see if there was room in Morgans car and there is) guess your with me.

 **Amy:** OK, (to the ladies) Bye.

I go back home with Morgan and the kids.

 **Michael:** (to Jessye) Hey, how are you getting home?

 **Jessye:** Idk, by metro or...

 **Michael:** No, Its dark, would you like me to take you guys home?

 **Kids:** Sure.

 **Michael:** OK, lets go.

The Jessye group joins the Michael group in his car. They head home on the beltway, sleep on the drive, drop Jessye, Dawn and Kalvin off, go to their house, get inside change into pj's, get in bed and sleep. The Morgan group play around the front yard with fireflies, ball and dance around too. They listen to a little music watch TV and get to bed.


	38. Indoor amusement park

Saturday, at the indoor amusement park. (Laugh out loud stations)

We have arrived but we stated some ground rules.

 **Me:** Ok, 1. Dont push, run, or jump in the park.

 **Donte:** 2\. Stick together and ride in 2 groups of 4.

 **Morgan:** 3\. If you get lost go to the table.

 **Michael:** 4\. We go to the bathroom before leaving.

 **Jessye:** 5\. Enjoy, have fun and play.

 **Kids:** Yeah!

We go in as the song "Under Control" By the internet plays. The kids go on the dragon coaster, Nicky sit with Dawn, Ricky sit with Dicky, Kailee sit with Kalvin, and Kailynn sits with Kaila. They go up down around 3 times and move on to the bumper rides. Nicky and Kailee sit went against Dawn and and Kailynn went against Dicky and Kaila, and the adults went on there too. We rode on the spin around thing. Then we played on the arcade and won tickets for prizes. We then at pizza for lunch.

 **Me:** So how was it?

 **Dawn:** It was great there are tons of rides to go on.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, the airplane ride was the best!

 **Dicky:** I think I like the seat around side to side ride.

 **Kaila:** Yeah so cool.

 **Desi:** So you think we can do that one more time? Can I join?

 **Kailynn:** Sure.

When lunch was over we rode on the barrels and the side to side things. We yelled happily and the kids playing on the play things with slides and go in the tubes and slid down the slides. Before it was time to go we go to the bathroom and meet at the entrance.

 **Me:** Ok, kids time to go home.

We take a group picture in front of the place. The kids pack up and go in the car and head to the mansion. When we arrived the parents came to get them to take them home.

 **Me:** Good bye guys see you tomorrow.

 **Kids:** Ok.

Dawn and Kalvin are in the backyard of Jessye house jumping on a trampoline in swimsuits. At night time they bounce around the trampoline in the dark with a outside light. They then jump on each other as the camera goes to the moon.


	39. Date Night

Sunday, Morning Harper house...

Ricky and Dicky are listing to the radio and they can't decide on what to listen to Dicky want to listen to "Speed Demon" by Michael Jackson, and Ricky wants to listen to Bis "Fight the Power", they change the song on their favorite part of their songs. Anne gets annoyed by the song switch that it made her turn off the radio.

 **Anne:** What is all this about?

 **Ricky:** Dicky wants to listen to this (plays "Speed demon") and I want to listen to this (plays "fight the power")

 **Anne:** (turns off the music) Don't you guys listen to music in separate rooms and decided on what you both want to listen to.

 **Dicky:** Ok, so sorry.

 **Ricky:** I am so sorry Dicky and besides ms. Desi and mr. Donte will be here any minute.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, for our dates.

 **Ricky:** I'll go up.

 **Dicky:** I'm going in the bathroom.

 **Ricky:** (doing the strong pose) I'm free.

 **Dicky:** (doing the hands up pose) I'm free.

Cuts to the Ward house... Kailynn and Kaila are also changing the radio because Kaila wants to listen "Fly girl Butterfly" and Kailynn wants to listen to "Once upon a dream" by no secrets. Mrs. Ward was annoyed that she turn off the stain as well.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Girls, you to can't decide on a song.

 **Kailynn:** No because Kaila want to listen to the barbie song and I want to to listen to Sleeping Beauty song.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Girls, can you not fight please?

 **Girls:** Ok.

 **Kaila:** Besides its almost date time.

 **Kailynn:** We should get ready.

Kaila: Beat you.

They run to the bathroom to get ready but Kailynn let Kaila win.

 **Kailynn** : (doing the strong pose) I'm free.

 **Kaila** : (doing the hands up pose) I'm free.

Kailynn does the strong pose and Kaila does the hands up pose.

They get ready and we pick up the 8 children, we got the Harper quads first and then the Ward quads. We take them to the park and took pictures of them sitting on the bench as a couple, and they took pictures of us. They song "For the world" by the internet plays, and Ricky and Kailynn are sliding down the rainbow into a pot of gold, Dicky and Kaila are riding on a horse, Nicky and Kailee are riding go carts, and Dawn and Kalvin are going power cruising. Ricky and Kailynn also when to the carnival to ride on the rides and play the games. Dicky and Kaila also went in to the wood to kiss in private. Nicky and Kailee played on the arcade, and Dawn and Kalvin look at the water at the harbor.

 **Kalvin:** So Dawn, you like the harbor.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, pretty nice. (puts her arms around Kalvin) I kind loves dates like this.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah you see (show her the map) This is where my parents first met each other in middle school, they started talking and notices the had something in common. And then they grew closer and started to call each other in college, and decided to fall in love and marry on the harbor. Then they went to the island for a honeymoon and it probably took a long time for for them to get us to be born.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, my parents have known each other for so long too, they went to the prom, ice stated together and started as life.

 **Kalvin:** Im glad were together and you have brothers for me to play with and I have sisters for you to play with.

 **Dawn:** Yeah we made a perfect couple.

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, maybe we could get married around here or someplace like this when we're older.

 **Dawn:** Yeah so, my brothers can be your brothers and your sisters can be my sisters.

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, maybe we'll have some children like us.

 **Dawn** : Yeah and make a perfect family.

They kiss and started to hug, they take more pictures by the bay and between the buildings, Kedj the Harper quads bully spies on them.

 **Kedj:** Oh, so Dawn thinks Kalvin is a better guy to hold, I try getting her to go to the dance with me and she rejects and I want her brothers to be my brothers but they don't like me because of the wedgies. She goes with him and I get jealous, I'll show him.

And there came Jessye.

 **Jessye:** Ok, time to get home.

Donte and I are eating lunch together.

 **Me:** Hey Donte, do you like working with children?

 **Donte:** Yeah, I thinks its great.

 **Me:** So do you think we can started doing together.

 **Donte:** Yeah.

I laugh a little and started to hug Donte. Morgan comes to get the kids in her group she as us to join and we did.

 **Morgan:** Ok, kids time to go, ready?

 **Kids:** Yes.

We go to the Morgan house and play games and watch tv.

Michael went to get his group children to take them to the Michael house.

Cuts back to the Jessye group walking back home when a storm is coming.

 **Kalvin:** Aww, come on it is going to rain. (thunder crash)

 **Dawn:** Ok, so we have to get inside.

They all went inside but Kalvin had to go to a hideout to deal with Kedg. So he goes back out in the forming storm and goes in the hideout. Dawn hopes he's ok. Kalvin is in the hideout with Kedj.

 **Kedj:** So I heard you and Dawn are hooked up.

 **Kalvin:** So?

 **Kedj:** She was supposed to be with me.

 **Kalvin:** Why, so you can replace Mack?

 **Kedj:** That's right. (thunder crashes and lightning flash)

 **Kalvin:** Well, if you want a girl to like you, you gotta be nice to her.

 **Kedj:** Hey, I may be a wedgie boy but I don't do it to Dawn.

 **Kalvin:** You should not be doing it to anyone, so Dawn is mine.

 **Kedj:** We'll see about that.

Cuts to the Morgan group.

 **Nicky:** So you think that was a great date?

 **Kailee:** Yah, totally.

 **Ricky:** I think we should do this again.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah.

Nicky looks out the window to see the rain starting to fall. The rest of the kids follow.

 **Nicky:** Whoa, looks like a little rain happening.

 **Kailee:** More like a lot, with crazy thunder and lightning.

 **Ricky:** Yah, what if there is going to be a tornado?

 **Morgan:** Aww come on, tornadoes don't happen like that.

 **Kailynn:** What if it does?

 **Me:** It won't as long as we stay safe and dry from it.

 **Kailee:** I just hope people outside in the storm don't get killed.

 **Donte:** Ok, as long as were safe in shelter were ok.

Cuts to Kalvin and Kedj still in the hideout about to go in the rain.

 **Kedj:** Lets see who's Dawns true love now.

They go in the rain and start a battle.

 **KedJ:** Why do you even like being with her?

 **Kalvin:** Because we have lots of things in common, she a female version of me, and I like her for who she is. (thunder Crash and Lightning flash)

 **Kedj:** Well, I wanted to marry her and impregnate her when we are older.

 **Kalvin:** You can't just want someone to impregnate them, what is she doesn't want you to get her pregnant.

 **Kedj:** We'll see once we end this.

 **Kalvin:** We will not end this until will settle this.

Cuts to Jessye and Dawn inside the house.

 **Jessye:** Dawn, the food is almost ready.

 **Dawn:** K

She look out the window to see her boyfriend having a fight with her bully at her normal school in the rain. A tear builds up in her eye, She wants to go out to help Kalvin. Jessye walk up to her.

 **Jessye:** Dawn, whats going on?

 **Dawn:** (starting to cry) Kalvin is still out there in the rain, fighting with my bully. I must help.

 **Jessye:** Dawn its too wet and soggy out there, you could get sick.

 **Dawn:** (crying) I don't want him to get sick either.

 **Jessye:** Just stay put inside.

She go back to the kitchen and Dawn grabs her coat and goes out to help Kalvin.

 **Kalvin:** (as he sees that Dawn is out of the house) Dawn, what are you doing?

 **Dawn:** (crying) I don't want you to lose to him in this storm! (lighten flash and thunder crash)

 **Kalvin:** Dawn, Im fine just let me handle this.

 **Kedj:** Or Me.

 **Dawn:** (angry) Kedj You can't take him way from me, you like to hurt people and I don't do wedgies.

 **Kedj:** Ok, well Ill just bleach him.

 **Dawn:** No! (sobs)

Jessye comes out with an umbrella and towel to bring Dawn back in.

 **Dawn:** (weeping) Kedj, I will be rid of you!

 **Jessye:** (as she put the towel on Dawn, put her under the umbrella, and bring her inside to dry off.) Dawn, this storm is terrible, I warned you to stay inside.

 **Kalvin:** Kedj, she's right, we will be rid of you.

 **Kedj:** Oh, Yeah?

 **Kalvin:** Yah!

Kalvin starts to attack Kedj and throws him in the rain puddles and or mud.

Cuts to Jessye and Dawn in the house. Dawn is being dried off while crying.

 **Jessye:** Ok, Dawn I want you to go upstairs and change into dry clothes.

 **Dawn:** K.

She goes upstairs crying and go into the bedroom takes off her clothes put them in the hamper and puts on her pjs. She put a towel around her, crosses her arms on her knees, and cries. Squishy paws comes and goes to Dawn.

 **Dawn:** (crying) Aww, Squishy.

She hugs him and cries for her boyfriend being beat up.

 **Jessye:** (as she opens the door) Dawn come downstairs, dinner will make you feel better.

 **Dawn:** Sure, (sniffle)

They go downstairs for dinner. Cuts to Kalvin beating up Kedj, he end the fight by throwing Kedj in the grass. Kedj groans.

 **Kalvin:** See, You will never beat us now. So Long!

 **Kedj:** Fine but Ill be back. And you will pay!

Kedj leaves and Kalvin goes inside out of the rain. Cuts to Dawn and Jessy on the couch watching tv. Dawn is still crying and Jessye hugs her. Dawn cries on her shoulders.

 **Jessye:** Calm down I know you were trying to help but it dangerous out tonight.

Kalvin come in sees Dawn crying in Jessyes arms, go to the room, changes in his pjs, goes back downstairs to comfort Dawn.

 **Dawn:** (crying as she see Kalvin) Kalvin? Oh, Kalvin.

 **Kalvin:** (as she hugs him) Dawn Im ok, I told him to not be in our sights. (voice breaking)

Kalvin begins to sob while hugging Dawn. Jessye leaves to let them handle this and goes to bed.

The childhood couple are hugging and crying in the living room until they sleep.


	40. The New Day

Monday at Jessye house...

Dawn and Kalvin wake up after crying themselves to sleep from the storm last night. The sun is out and its a beautiful day. Dawn looks out the window seeing the sun shine, and she runs outside and smiles at the sky. Kalvin joins and smiles and put his arm around her.

 **Kalvin** : So Dawn, do you think we can start the morning by dressing up for breakfast?

 **Dawn** : Sure.

They do a kiss peace sign to the sky, go in the house, get dressed and go to breakfast. Cuts to Dicky and Kaila waking up like they don't like the morning. Michael comes in the room.

 **Michael** : Guys.

 **Dicky:** Michael, could you close the window you're spoiling my dreams.

 **Kaila:** But, it's a beautiful day out. Can't we get some exercise?

 **Dicky** : (looks at himself) Sure, I guess so.

 **Michael** : K, guys get dressed.

She starts to change into her day clothes and wash her face, Dicky does the same. The children go to a center where they play cards or do yoga. The boys play butt naked uno but some of the boys are not fully naked.

 **Jayden:** Ok, we each get 7 cards.

They start playing and draw cards and Nicky won. Meanwhile the girls are doing naked yoga and some of which are not fully naked. They do the tree, frog, and stretches.

 **Clare:** Ok, girl we do one leg up, put your arm out and stretch the opposite leg and pose.

They then do the sumo squat and the cross legs. They then go home and do homework and listen to music. The parents and teachers are at dinner at Amy's baking company with the subud people. They enter the restaurant and be seated and the band play a song about restaurant behavior. They look at the menu and order food but the food was not as good as they expected. They spit out, throw and step on the food, the band keeps playing the song until everyone leaves the restaurant. They past a hotel with a pool like a beach. They arrive home and sit.

 **Tom:** Oh The food was disgusting.

 **Mr. Ward:** Yeah. Poison.

 **Tom:** Doing think the kids will know?

 **Mr. Ward:** I don't think so.

The Ward/Harper quad are each at home reciting the "Aly and Aj No one" song. One child of each of the quad were on the stairs, others were at their bedroom door or in a hallway while singing the song. Ricky and Nicky look at the weather out the window while singing as Dicky looks out the window with Dawn. The Ward quads do the same (Kailynn/Kailee and Kaila/Kalvin), They go outside on the porch, they go in the living room. Bedtime, Ricky and Nicky are brushing their teeth in the bathroom.

 **Ricky:** So you thing we can use one of these gelli baff things in the bathtub tomorrow.

 **Nicky:** Sure, maybe the slime bath.

 **Ricky:** Lets think about it in our dreams.

Cuts to Kailynn and Kailee also in the bathroom brushing.

 **Kailynn:** So, You think we can use orbees for the pool tomorrow?

 **Kailee:** Sure.

 **Kailynn:** Maybe we can Pogo stick.

 **Kailee:** Thats great.

They all go to bed and The rest of the kids were in the bathroom together as siblings. They go out hug each other good night and go to bed.


	41. Fun and games

Tuesday...

The Kids are outside meeting each other at the Ward Quads house. They go there in work out clothes to work out before the day.

They do polaties and and jump on pogo sticks. Some of them also jump rope and kickbox. Ricky and Kailee do the pogo stick, Nicky and Kailee do kickboxing, Dicky and Kaila do jump rope, and Dawn and Kalvin do tai chi. They then do the bath things. Ricky and Kailynn do the gelli baff.

 **Ricky** : (to the camera) Hello, guys I am here with Kailynn and in the bathroom about to introduce you to my gelli baff.

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, we got purple, green, pink, red, and blue. So when we put the stuff into the tub and the water turn into gelli. Ok, let's start the tub now.

They start the tub and it fills up to half of the tub.

 **Kailynn** : Ok, let's put in the red, (they mix it up) you see it changing to gelli, I'm going to get my mermaid tail.

 **Ricky** : While she does I will add some blue. (He turned off the water) ok, I will add green and mix well. While the liquid turn to I will get my swim shirt.

The kids are back with the mermaid tail and swim clothes on.

 **Kailynn** : (to the camera) Ok, so the gelli baff is ready, we're just going to hop in and try out.

They step in the tub and soak in the gelli baff.

 **Kailynn** : OK, this bath is so cool, I feel like I'm at the spa with my boyfriend.

 **Ricky** : Yeah, a kids spa. I feel they should include this in on of those kid spas.

They play in the tub for 5 minutes and then use the dissolving salt to let it turn back to liquid.

 **Ricky** : Ok, so we're just going to clean off the gelli, drain the tub and get changed.

They drain the tub once it's completely liquid and used the shower to wash off the gelli and change into their normal clothes.

 **Kailynn** : So, we have had a blast with this bath so I hope you enjoyed and we'll see around.

 **Both** : Bye!

Then Dicky and Kaila use the shower wow, turn off the lights, shower and makes love in the lights. They then get dressed and they went out to lunch. Dicky wants to go to Johnny rockets and Ricky wants to go to apple bees. So Ricky pulls me to with him to Applebee's and Dicky pulls me to go to Johnny rockets with him. But I stopped them from fighting and I said if they can't decide, I will. So, I take them and their girlfriends too to z burger. Dawn and Nicky fight over whether they want to go to the movies or the park. Nicky wants to go to the movies and Dawn wants to go to the park so they Pull Dontes arm to take him where the want to go but Donte decides to take them to pump it up where the moon bounce happen. When we get home we play musical chairs I play the song "oye como va" when they move around the chairs and when the music stops Dawn is out first, they remove a chair and move around as the song plays and then Kalvin is out. They play the music and stopped and each child is out, the two people move around one chair and then the person who sits on the chair is the winner.

 **Me** : Ok, guys we are going to be dressed up like formal wear tomorrow.

 **Nicky** : Why?

 **Donte** : Because it's formal lunch /dinner Wednesday tomorrow.

 **Ricky** : Oh.

 **Me** : So we go out to a nice restaurant to eat at and talk about relationships and Not Sex! Dicky.

He looks at me like I was nuts.

 **Me** : I will be hearing you.

 **Dicky** : K

 **Me** : Now, you're free to go.

Some of the kids go home other's stay here. Nicky and Kailee are dancing to the song "smile" by Rene and Angela while Dawn and Kalvin have sex to it. They take off their own clothes one by one but leave their underwear on, Dawn lays on the bed on her front. Kalvin pulls down the front of his boxers and Dawn pulls the back of her panties down, Kalvin starts to perform a s on Dawn. Meanwhile Nicky spins Kailee around while dancing. Dawn then lets Kalvin perform v I on her, they then caress each other and suck each other's nipples. Nicky and Kailee around dancing around the lake and Dawn and Kalvin are still kissing and touching each half naked. They then calm down as they climax and then fall asleep.


	42. The Wednesday

Wednesday at Jessye house...

Dawn and Kalvin wake up after sex. When they hear a noise Dawn gets dressed and goes downstairs to see who it was. It was her dad outside talking to Jessye. Kalvin get up and looks out the window and his dad was there too and he got dressed and packed up. The dads come in.

 **Mr. Ward** : Okay Kalvin, time to go.

 **Kalvin** : Ok, dad.

 **Dawn** : See you.

 **Kalvin:** Bye.

 **Tom** : Ok, did you have fun?

 **Dawn** : Yeah, while you were gone.

 **Tom** : Ok, I will just be out.

 **Dawn** : Ok, I'll get my things.

Dawn goes up and notices she forgot her bra. So she put it on while her shirt was still on her. She packed all of her stuff so that her father won't know about the sex. Dawn go downstairs so that she can go home with her father but he comes back in to go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom he smells something suspicious from the room that Dawn sleeps in. He goes into the room when done and smells saliva on the bed and fish knowing that Dawn and Kalvin have sex.

 **Tom** : Dawn Harper, what was going on?

 **Dawn** : Nothing.

 **Tom** : Then why do I smell fishy with saliva on the bed?

 **Dawn** : That's what most people do when they sleep.

 **Tom** : Don't fool me because I could tell you were sleeping with him.

 **Dawn** : Uh, as a friend, what your aim in this?

 **Tom** : You're my daughter and I want you to not be hurt.

 **Dawn** : I just slept with him because I want to protect him.

 **Tom** : Oh no, get in the car.

They drive off to home and talk about her and Kalvin.

 **Tom** : Dawn, I thought I told you not to be out with boys, like a date.

 **Dawn** : But it was not even inappropriate like you think it is.

 **Tom** : Oh, I know when something is inappropriate Dawn, because I could smell the cum on the bed too.

 **Dawn** : Maybe Kalvin, mistakenly came on the bed in his sleep.

 **Tom** : Dawn, don't fool me, men don't cum in their sleep and the saliva tells me that you did it with him. I don't want my only daughter to sneaking out or sleeping with boys.

 **Dawn** : Come on, Kalvin is a nice boy that I have so much in common with.

 **Tom** : I know you like that boy but you have gone too far.

They arrive home and go inside to the living room. Dawn is on the couch.

 **Dawn** : Dad, I don't mean any harm, we were just having fun.

 **Tom** : Well, that boys cum is harm to you and him. You like that boy too much. You guys are always hugging, kissing, and licking each other. There are other boys in the world you know that are your age.

 **Dawn** : Please don't suggest Kedj.

 **Tom** : Why don't you hang with Kedj?

 **Dawn** : I told you not to mention him!

 **Tom** : Well I just did. And you keep sneaking out with Kalvin.

 **Dawn** : Because I love him so much. But Kedj too violent and gives wedgies and he keeps trying to kiss me.

 **Tom** : Well at least you don't sleep with him, sneak out with him or lick him. So that is why I recommended him.

 **Dawn** : I can't with him. He is just a bully.

 **Tom** : Dawn, you are hanging with Kedj. (To Nicky as he walks into the house) Go to your room.

 **Nicky** : What did I do?

 **Tom** : Well, I am mad at Dawn, so that means I'm mad at you too. (Nicky stomps up stairs) So Dawn Kedj may be a wedgie giver but he is the only boy you know that you don't sneak out with.

 **Dawn** : But dad (voice breaking) it's not fair.

 **Tom** : Too bad, it's final.

Dawn starts to stomp to her room almost in tears but is mad when she enter the room and smashed things on the walls and when she gave up she lays down on the bed and let's the tears form in her eyes. She cries in her pillow for a few minutes. When Nicky hears her cry, he enters her to to talk to her.

 **Nicky** : Dawn, (he sees her cry) look (walking up to her) I know you are upset, but dad just doesn't want you to be doing anything inappropriate with Kalvin and neither do I.

 **Dawn** : I know but I love doing things with Kalvin not just kiss but eat lunch, swim, dance, go to school, and even swing with him. (Sniffles)

 **Nicky** : I know you want to marry him and all that stuff, I love hanging out with him too, I even want him to be my brother but dad was trying to help you be safe and not get killed.

 **Dawn** : I am safe and I'm not dead. I tried being mature enough to be with him but he's just too strict. I never do anything right. (Tears stream down her face)

 **Nicky** : Yeah but going out past midnight isn't safe and you really would have gotten killed.

 **Dawn** : I know I try to make it back but. (Loud cry) I just can't impose.

 **Nicky** : Dawn, next time set your alarm to 10pm next time you go out with him.

 **Dawn** : I know, thanks Nicky. (Bursts into tears give Nicky a hug, he hugs back to comfort her)

 **Nicky** : Shh... Calm down Dawn, I just want to you to be okay.

Dawn cries in Nicky's arms for a few minutes and then Tom comes in to talk to her without any harsh reaction.

 **Tom** : Look I don't want you to go hardcore with Kalvin but I was only trying to do what is best for you.

 **Dawn** : Ok, dad I was just thinking about what you said. I never go hard with him. I'm just going through emotions. (Crying)

 **Tom** : Dawn, calm down, I know you're upset but I don't like making you or seeing you sad. I know I get mad but it is when my children do terrible things I don't like. And I don't want you to be upset because you're going out to dinner tonight. And they don't want to see you upset either.

 **Dawn** : Ok, dad sorry. (She hugs him)

 **Tom** : I love you so much and I don't want to lose you or anyone else in my life.

 **Dawn** : (calming down, wiping all of her tears, and hugging her father tight one more time and breaking away) I understand now.

 **Tom** : Okay now go change.

Tom and Nicky exit the room so Dawn can change, the song "Return of the Mack" by Mark Morrison and Nicky goes to his room to clean up for dinner. Dawn goes into the bathroom to take a shower and then get dressed for dinner. It cuts to Kailee and Kalvin getting dressed at their house. And the rest of the kids are going on a train to get dressed, they do hair, makeup and clean up. When they get out of the train they're dressed and fresh for dinner. I just walked out of the house dressed for dinner and Donte is dressed for dinner but will show up later due to his homework.

We all meet each other at the park.

 **Me** : Okay children, before dinner, which is time for yet, I will teach you the song from the sound of music. First it goes a little something like this.

I help the children sing the do re mi song while running through the park and around friendship heights. Then Donte meets us.

When it was time for dinner, we go to the fancy restaurant and eat dinner. The Cheesecake Factory, we sit in the booth where at least 8 people can sit, some of us can sit in the comfortable side and other sit in the chairs. We ordered our food and talked about the summer.

 **Kaliee** : So, do you think maybe we should have slumber party again.

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, maybe have fruit and vegetables and maybe make our own recipes.

 **Me** : I think I would make my own bath bombs.

 **Girls** : Oooo.

 **Kailynn** : Good thinking blue diva.

 **Kaila** : Or make some lotion.

 **Ricky** : We could also make things out of candy.

 **Nicky** : Yeah like, food dye, or cologne.

 **Donte** : Yeah, guys I can teach you how to be fit.

 **Nicky** : I already know how.

 **Donte** : Or maybe we'll go to six flags.

 **Ricky** : Oh, I love these rides and the splash rides.

 **Dicky** : Or maybe a vacation with beaches and pools and spas.

 **Kaila** : Ooo. I love that.

 **Dawn** : Or maybe some soccer.

 **Kalvin** : Or lacrosse.

 **Both** : Sports.

The waiter brings our food to the table and some of us ordered pasta, salad, seafood, burgers, or chicken.

 **Kailynn** : Do you think this food is good.

 **Kailee** : Yeah.

 **Kailynn** : Ricky house the salmon.

 **Ricky** : Great. Your pasta.

 **Kailynn** : Coolio.

 **Dicky** : Hey, Kaila do you like this place.

 **Kaila** : Yes, love the macaroni.

 **Dicky** : I love being with you.

 **Kaila** : Yeah and I love my Dicky.

They start to kiss but I look at them to stop them.

 **Me** : Guys, (they look at me) don't be doing anything yucky.

 **Nicky** : Kailee, are you enjoying.

 **Kailee** : Yep.

 **Dawn** : Kalvin, you want a bit of my salad.

 **Kalvin** : Sure. (He eats the salad) good. Want some of my rice.

 **Dawn** : Sure. (She eats the rice) yummy.

Kalvin puts his arm around Dawn and the stare at each other flirting.

 **Donte** : (annoyed by Dawn and Kalvin) guys you too.

They stop. After finishing our food we go to the bathroom. I go with the girls and Donte goes with the boys. We call Morgan and let her know we're coming home for her to get us. We take the metro and go down the long escalator, I comfort the children who were scared and I hug them on the train and they hug each other. We go to the station where Morgan picks us up. When we get home we see Miss Young in a firm way.

 **Ms**. **Young** : Michael/ Jessye group I need a word with you alone.

The rest of us go outside to play.

 **Ms**. **Young** : You guys were flirting amongst each other again.

 **Kaila** : Ms. Young do you have to spy on us everywhere we go.

 **Ms**. **Young** : Uh, I can't just leave you alone. All the time.

 **Dicky** : Yeah you can and you should focus more on Ricky and Kailynn. You don't spy on them do you?

 **Ms**. **Young** : That's because they keep their relationship, more appropriate than you guys. They don't see what is under each other clothes, do they?

 **Kaila** : No, but they sit together in class and you're okay with it.

 **Ms**. **Young** : Well do they flirt with each other at the table, no the help out each with every subject in a more appropriate way than you.

 **Dawn** : Well you're now doing the same thing to us.

 **Ms**. **Young** : That's because I hear you were licking each other.

 **Kalvin** : But we don't do that in school, so why are spying on us outside of school.

 **Ms**. **Young** : Well, I can't just punish you at school. I got to know what everyone in my class is doing, even outside of school.

 **Dawn** : Ok, spy on Nicky and Kailee when they dance with each other or play games.

 **Ms.** **Young** : Like that bothers me? No you can't make spy on other people who don't deserve it. You guys need to be more like them.

 **Kalvin** : But, I...

 **Ms.** **Young** : No buts, just be safe and appropriate.

 **Dicky** : (as tears fill up in his eyes) It's not fair, you know what Ms. Young, you're just jealous because you have relationship problems and we don't.

Ms. Young is shocked.

 **Kaila:** We are always told not to be together, well guess what it's summer and you should act and treat us like it. (Ms. Young sighs) Let's go.

Ms. Young was assaulted by the children and she left the house for home to think about what she did wrong.

 **Ms**. **Young** : (murmuring) Can't tell children what to do just because it is summer. (In a loud voice) Well I teach summer class and don't need to be treated this way.

Cuts to the Morgan group having fun outside while the song "I love you" by Faith Evans. While the Michael/Jessye group sits on the deck watching them play. They are crying because they don't get to be in love like them. They started hugging each while crying and wiping their tears. The Morgan group plays on the playground and ball and hug each other and laugh. The Michael/ Jessye group are still crying as they watch their siblings play.


	43. DIY and fun land

Thursday...

In the morning for an announcement.

 **Me:** Ok, guys I have something for today. This morning is a free day, we will be making videos. Of you guys making projects like soap, perfume, and stress ball.

 **Donte:** And we will be working on some weights. For me to get fit. After this we are going fun land.

 **Me:** Okay everyone choose a station.

We choose as station as the song 76 degrees west "Something" plays, we make soap, and some of us females make stress ball. The boys lift weights and stretch and Donte uses the monkey bars. Dicky was putting coca butter on his groin and Dawn was cutting a huge lollipop for the lip balm the other girls use fruit and oil. They make orbeez shower jelly small and large in round mold, they mixed with food dye, unflavored gelatin, hot water, and soap. They pour the mix into the mold, put it in the freezer for hours, and put them in containers. Ricky was doing some kicks and Nicky was punching a heavy bag and we cleaned up after the project. The boys were taking a shower. We then go to the fun land and Kaila has to go to the bathroom.

 **Kaila:** Ok, we finally made it because I need to pee right NOW!

 **Me:** Alright, We be inside in a few, so you can hold it.

 **Kaila:** Uh, Ms. Desi do you want my vagina to spread pee all over the place?!

 **Me:** Eww, yuck no! I just need you to hold it. And Kaila, next time when you have to go to the bathroom don't say yucky words to describe your privates or fluid like that, please.

 **Dicky:** Uh, Ms. Desi, that's what it is, that's where it's coming from, and that's what she has.

 **Me:** (annoyed) I know it's what she has and I have that too but you don't.

 **Dicky:** I know, but I just make sure my girl is okay and that's how she says it, besides I say do you want my penis to spread pee all over the place.

 **Ricky:** Well, I don't.

 **Dicky:** That's because you're Mr. Smarty pants who likes to be appropriate.

 **Donte:** Ok, guys don't fight let's go inside.

We go inside so the kids can go potty and to check in. We see our friends were there, (Amy, Mae, Conner, Zack, August, Candice, Henry, Jasper, Charlotte, Piper, Billy, Nora, Fenwick, Aaron, Louie, and more) we play on the play tubes, slid down the slide, play in the balls, bumber cars, go carts, and arcades. Kailynn and Ricky go on rides together and flirt with each other.

 **Kailynn:** So, you like being with friends.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, sure is fun but sometimes you just gotta be alone. With your soul mate.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah, we just don't want any peeking.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, I love being on ride with you.

 **Kailynn:** And I love being with my boyfriend at any place.

 **Ricky:** Coolio.

They start kissing and then stop when the ride was over and went back to the group. I was sitting bench in the playset area by Donte eating a pretzel burger.

 **Me:** It's great to be out with kids.

 **Donte:** Yeah and indoor parks with rides.

 **Me:** So, do you think we can do this again?

 **Donte:** Yeah. One more time.

We go into the play set to join the kids.

 **Donte:** Ok, guys time to go home.

We arrived at the center.

 **Morgan** : Hey there's an angry grandma on the phone and she is looking for the one called Donte.

Donte has a guilty look on his face.

 **Donte** : (in the house) Ok, mom I know it's been a few days just listen, (Ms, Minnie is chatting) alright I'm sorry, k love you mom bye. (The phone rings again Donte picks up and his grandmother is still talking) Well mom, why don't you just kiss my hairy old butt? (Hangs up) Tired of her being protective to me.

Donte hangs up and We head home and take the kids home.

 **Me:** Okay, see you soon.

We go home but Dicky throws something at the window of the Ward sisters' room and Kaila peeks out the window.

 **Dicky:** Hello.

 **Kaila:** Hey,

 **Dicky:** Could I take you to a place where you will love and nobody can find us.

 **Kaila:** Sure, I be right there.

She sneaks down the stairs not want to wake up her parents. She meets Dicky and the go to the secret place. Meanwhile Ricky goes out of the house and sees Kailynn.

 **Ricky:** Hey.

 **Kailynn:** Hello.

 **Ricky:** I didn't see you coming.

 **Kailynn:** Well, I did.

 **Ricky:** So you had fun today?

 **Kailynn:** Yeah. We had a blast with friends but I think I want to have fun alone with you for real.

 **Ricky:** Sure, at the lake?

 **Kailynn:** Perfect.

They walk to the lake and it's back to Dicky and Kaila. As the song "War of the hearts" by Sade plays they start kissing, hugging, and caressing, they then remove each other's shirt and touch each other. Back to Ricky and Kailynn the are going on the pier of the lake to dance, the pier breaks which turned into a raft and moved the children. They just keep dancing until the raft is back. Cuts to Dicky and Kaila taking off each other's pants and underwear. Dicky them goes on top of Kaila and performs v I on her. Back to Ricky and Kailynn they are dancing to the song that Dicky and Kaila are having sex to, Ricky spins Kailynn around. Ricky is dancing with Kailynn while Dicky and Kaila are having sex. Ricky was moving Kailynn around and Dicky and Kaila were caressing each other naked on the bed. We see Ricky and Kailynn from floor view to see their heals moving while we see Dicky and Kaila were trusting each other under the sheets view from the ceiling. Ricky and Kailynn are holding hands and spinning each other while Dicky and Kaila were hugging, kissing, caressing each other's privates, and squeezing each other's butts. Ricky and Kailynn put their hands on each other's heads while dancing. Dicky was trusting Kaila while she hugs him. They put their hands on each other chests. Ricky and Kailynn were having fun dancing on the water, Ricky was touching Kailynns nose while Dicky was going up Kaila's vagina with his hand. Kailynn was putting her hand on the side of Ricky's stomach while Kaila was sucking Dicky on the penis. He then let out precum and cum going all over between her legs. Kailynn was being spun for the last time. As the song ends Ricky and Kailynn slow Dance while tired so Kailynn put her head on Ricky's shoulder, they go back to were they started. Dicky thrusts Kaila until they climax, they then look at each other while he is on top of her, they then hug while Dicky is still on top of her. Ricky and Kailynn are finished with the dancing and head home. Dicky and Kaila snuggle on the bed and kiss to sleep.


	44. The Thunderstorm

In the morning on Friday...

Clarissa is looking up monster high on YouTube.

 **Clarissa** : Coolio, that girl is rocking those shoes. I think I can get those. I'm sure I can. (She Frankie stein with a boy who Draculaura like) She stole her man, Kaila stole my man. (She goes to the kitchen to chop onions she then gets mad because Dicky doesn't like her to kiss him) Oh no no no, what do I do I try everything for my man and he rejects, this is not going to get to me. Never! I will win Dicky from Kaila. I have a plan.

Cuts to Dicky and Kaila waking up in bed nude.

 **Dicky** : (waking up) Kaila, maybe we should get home.

 **Kaila** : Ok, let's get dressed. It's just a matter of time before our parents find out.

They get dressed, starting with pants and underwear, but before they put on their shirts and clean up the area, their mothers come catch them.

 **Anne** : Dominic Harper!

 **Mrs. Ward:** Kaila Ward!

 **Dicky** : Mom, how you get here?

 **Anne** : Dicky, I know every move my kids make and one of them is being sneaky. Let's go.

 **Mrs. Ward** : Me too, And Kaila we need to talk.

They arrived home and talking about their actions.

 **Anne** : Now, I warned you not to do something but you keep doing it.

 **Dicky** : But mom, I don't want to not see her again.

 **Kaila** : Yeah, I want us always be together.

 **Anne** : I know but I don't want to watch one of my boys become a porn King.

 **Mrs. Ward:** And I don't want to watch one of my girls become a porn queen.

 **Kaila** : Mom, I was trying to be mature and learn what it's like to be in love when you grow up.

 **Mrs. Ward:** By loosing your Virginity and trying to see boys naked, it's disgusting let's go.

Kaila leaves with her mother and head home.

 **Anne** : Dicky, what you did was unacceptable and I know you to be like that.

 **Dicky** : Not all the time.

 **Anne** : But you like to be hugging girls, kissing, bathing, showering with and peeing on them. It is not appropriate, you could even get her pregnant.

 **Dicky** : But, I use protection and I try to prevent that from happening and I try to be a man.

 **Anne** : But I can't handle this, you need to be a nice man and not go to far, now go change.

He goes upstairs to change. Cuts to Kaila and Mrs. Ward at their home.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Kaila, you know you're not supposed to be doing that.

 **Kaila** : I know but I am a girl trying to become a woman and I don't want to give up.

 **Mrs. Ward:** I know you're trying to grow up, and be a woman but I'm raising 3 girls to become women and one of them is going overboard.

 **Kaila** : I know, I guess I should take it slow.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Yeah, we don't want anyone to hurt my child. I have 3 beautiful young daughters to teach how to be women. And I didn't not teach you to do this.

 **Kaila** : Right. I'm sorry.

 **Mrs. Ward:** K.

Kaila goes upstairs and changes. It cuts to me, Donte, and Morgan with the kids, Nicky, Kailee, Ricky, and Kailynn.

 **Donte** : So guys, we will be sleeping with you.

 **Kids:** Yeah.

 **Desi** : But first we go to wegmans.

 **Kids** : K.

We go to the store and get food and games for the slumber parties. I picked out cereal, pasta, burgers, and games.

 **Me** : Okay we'll get pop tarts, snacks, fruit, vegetables, and sandwiches.

 **Donte** : Popcorn, Chex mix, bagels, waffles, pancakes, syrup, sun chips, and pretzels.

 **Morgan** : Corn, starch, gellitan, food dye, cashews, and licorice.

We got are things and we meet the others at the smithsonium.

 **Me** : Hello. Guys.

 **Jessye** : Hey.

 **Donte** : How is it going?

 **Michael** : Great and you?

 **Donte** : Cool I o.

 **Morgan** : Okay let's go.

We go into the air and space museum and look around the rooms with spaceships and videos of stars and planets. We then go to the American museum, we look at the First Lady dresses, slavery isle and the rest of the reviews. The others go to the dinosaur museum. We go back home, the Morgan group and us go back before the rest got to their homes. The kids were playing outside on the sandbox, play set and grass. They play ball and jump rope, then they hear a rumble and look at the sky. It was covered with gray clouds and the rumble got loud and it was thunder.

 **Ricky** : Everyone inside the basement, the storm is coming, come on.

They kids grab the outside toys to get them inside as soon as the Lightning flashes and more thunder crashes. They close the basement door shut as soon as they got in. Cuts to the sky getting a little darker with storm clouds, it is almost sunset and thunder and lightning are striking out. Jessye, Dawn, and Kalvin run in the to the house coverings themselves with their jackets, before the rain starts. As soon as they go into the house, Jessye quickly shuts the door and locks it.

 **Jessye** : Is everyone alright?

 **Dawn and Kalvin:** Yes.

 **Jessye** : Ok, let's check the windows, make sure that they are completely shut, to be safe.

They go upstairs and shut down the windows and find storm needs.

 **Dawn** : We should get everything we need when a storm happens.

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, in case the power is out.

 **Dawn** : (she sees squishy paws) Are you okay squishy?

She picks him up to the room.

Cuts to the dark sky with thunder and lightning, it is nighttime and Michael, Dicky, and Kaila are driving to the house, as they park in the garage they grab their things, run to the house door and put them in the room. Michael shuts the door to his car goes into the house and closes the door shut.

 **Michael** : Guys alright?

 **Kaila** : Yeah.

Michael get ready to make dinner for the children, they are watching tv and Michael get things set up.

 **Michael** : Guys, dinner will be ready soon, so go have fun.

Cuts to Claire at her house about to go out. She is looking in the mirror putting on her raincoat on. She looks out the window to see if she can make It through the storm. She heads out of the house going to see Dicky, who is at Michaels house watching tv and the wind is blowing pretty hard. Jayden is doing the same thing but with an umbrella.

 **Michael** : Guys, we might need to be downstairs.

 **Kaila** : Ok.

The thunder crashes pretty hard that it makes Dicky look out the window to see the rain starting to fall, he goes upstairs to change into his pjs, Kaila does the same but goes in the bathroom. The rain drops slowly but as more came down it gets pretty heavy, Dicky took off his clothes to put on his pjs, he put on his pj pants first. When he put on his pj shirt, Michael came into the room check on him.

 **Michael** : Dicky, you OK?

 **Dicky** : Yeah, just that storm.

 **Michael** : I know, it will blow away soon.

 **Kaila** : (as she quickly joined Michael and Dicky) Ok, Dicky I'm so sorry staying out in the living room when it's storming alone.

She gives Dicky a hug.

 **Dicky** : (Holding on to Kaila) It's okay, this storm is terrible even I'm scared too.

 **Michael** : Guys, this is going to be a stormy night. We don't want to think of things that we don't like. Everyone in this weather is probably thinking about happy things.

Cuts to the Morgan group. Kailyn is looking out the window at the rain.

 **Kailynn** : This storm is terrible, what can we do?

 **Ricky** : Guys, let's get in gear and we're ok.

 **Nicky** : So let's make a story. Here goes, once there was a man, who was walking around town. He needs to find some ham and bread. So he goes to the store and sees another man in a mask, hat, cape, and black clothes. He was trying to get him to suck his blood. The nice man says that he can't talk right now and he has to go, but the sneaky man kept following him until he gets respect. "What do you want from me" "I want to see what you got" "No you need to mind your own business" "Sorry but I will chop those brains out" "Not if I could get you first" the start attacking each other and the hero vanished the villan and shoved him the garbage truck.

The thunder crashes very hard as Jayden enters the door with rain clothes on. The kids were scared.

 **Jayden** : Hello, guys I just sense something.

 **Kailynn** : I am sorry but Kaila is not here.

 **Jayden** : I know I just smell the popcorn.

 **Ricky** : Well, you can't have any because you're not invited.

 **Nicky** : I will banish you in the storm.

Nicky and Kailee throw Jayden out of the house into the storm.

 **Kailee** : That will show him.

They go back to watching tv and Clarissa is going to Michaels house in storm.

 **Dicky** : Ok, we should be fine as long as we're together. (As lightning flashes and Clarissa enters the door) Claire what are you doing?

 **Clare** : I see you guys are...

 **Dicky** : Nope, not this time, I don't like you spying on us and you like to be obsessed. (Throws her out of the house in the rain)

Clare goes into the mud, gets up and returns home. Cuts to Dawn and Kalvin in the living room in pjs.

 **Kalvin** : So we been playing games and dating for months now.

 **Dawn** : I hope that stays like this.

Thunder crashes and the kids scream, even the rest of them. Cuts to us watching tv in the basement but it goes out and the power is back on. I encourage the children to sing favorite things from the sound of music. When we were done I sleep with Ricky and Kailynn and Donte sleeps with Nicky and Kailee. Cuts to Michael, Dicky, and Kaila with the electricity out and the rain is heavy on the windows the go to the kitchen to get fruit and water. Michael is in the bed and bored.

 **Michael** : Oh, this power outage is making me sad.

 **Dicky** : Really here, how about some fruit?

Michael eats the fruits and Kaila goes on the bed with him.

 **Kaila** : Mike, we all are going to be fine (Dicky join them on the bed)

 **Michael** : Guys this storm will be over soon I'll tell you what in the morning when we go exploring we can make peace.

He kisses both of them good night.


	45. Playing and exploring

It's morning and the sun shining, trees dripping water from the storm, and the rainbow is in the sky. It goes down to the bedroom window of Jessye's and Dawn and Kalvin are sleeping.

Dawn wakes up, gets out of bed, get her change of clothes, goes into the bathroom, washes up, brushes her teeth and goes down stairs quitley. She doesn't want to wake Kalvin because she wants to surprise him by making breakfast. She goes to the kitchen to make breakfast she gets the pan, eggs, bacon, and pancake mix and starts to cook. Kalvin wakes up to the smell of Dawn cooking breakfast, he peeks out the door and sees Dawn making breakfast. He then goes into the bathroom to take a shower, Dawn had just made pancakes and now on to the eggs. Kalvin is washing up in the shower with a hand held shower head and using his Johnson's kids body wash. He then turns off the faucet and dries up and brushes his teeth. He then looks down.

 **Kalvin** : (thinking) I think I will surprise Dawn.

He goes down stairs still in a towel to the kitchen.

 **Kalvin** : Oh, Dawn.

Dawn turns around to see Kalvin and he took off his towel to show her his genitalia which is shown briefly and we get an extended close up of his butt. She then puts an apron on him not wanting to see that.

 **Dawn** : Ok, Kalvin this is breakfast not play time, so let's sit down and eat. (As she brings him to the table and sit) So, what do you think about the summer?

 **Kalvin:** It's great so far, I just want to go skating again. Maybe go bowling. I just want to go to the farms.

 **Dawn** : Perfect, maybe go camping and six flags, any place to go.

They both thumbs up each and eat breakfast.

 **Kalvin** : Ok, I think I'm going to get dressed now.

He goes upstairs to get dressed and when he was dressed, Jessye comes.

 **Jessye** : Hey guys.

 **Dawn** : Hey.

 **Jessye** : You guys ready?

 **Kids** : Yeah.

They walk out the door, lock it, and head to the park. It cuts to Michaels house, Michael is dressed up for the day and looking outside.

 **Michael** : Wow, what a great storm we had last night.

Michael goes back in to house and gets cleaned up and dressed. Dicky and Kaila are sleeping with an iPhone on their hands. They take a picture of themselves sleeping. They then wake up.

 **Kaila** : Hey boy. (She kissed him)

 **Dicky** : (as he wakes up and smiles) Hey baby Kaila. So what should we do to start the day.

 **Kaila** : Maybe just some love for a little.

 **Dicky** : Perfect.

They start kissing and hugging, then Michael comes in which made them stop.

 **Michael** : Guys, you have 5 minutes to get dressed for the park.

 **Kids** : Ok, let's go.

Donte and I arrived at the treasure hunt. They others have arrived as well. They say hello and hug each other.

 **Donte** : This storm tore up this place. We should clean it up.

 **Me(Desi):** Ok I got trash, recycle, and compost.

We get to work, Nicky and Ricky are cleaning up the fountain.

 **Nicky** : (cleaning up the leaves out of fountain) It rained last night.

 **Ricky** : Yeah that storm tore this place up. Let's get this fountain cleaned.

Kailee and Kailynn are sweeping the leaves off the sidewalk and putting them in the compost, Dawn and Kalvin are recycling glass, paper, and plastic. I was planting a cherry seed in a special dirt spot. I watered the plot and Donte was making a spot for a play set.

We were all cleaning and organizing the park, well except Dicky and Kaila.

 **Dicky** : Kaila, want to go somewhere private?

 **Kaila** : Sure.

They go into the woods to find a spot where nobody can see them. They then kiss passionately and go on the ground to make love.

Dawn go looking for treasure and see saw Dicky and Kaila kiss and stripping each other. Kalvin join as Dawn told him to come here to see what their siblings are doing.

 **Dawn** : Hey Kalvin, my brother is going on top of your sister.

 **Kalvin** : Oooo, they are starting a party let's leave them alone and catch up on the others.

They go out of the woods to meet the rest of the siblings, Kaila and Dicky are kissing naked in the woods and Clare is watching them in a disappointing term, Michael take a peek in there and turns away to bust there butts, which they are playing with right now along with their genitals.

 **Dicky** : (laughing as he lays naked on the dirt) So you like being out in the woods?

 **Kaila** : Yeah.

She puts her foot on Dickys chest, Then touchs it and plays with the nipples and begins to suck them. She then lays on his right chest and puts her hand on his left.

 **Kaila** : So, do you like being nude in the woods without anyone looking?

 **Dicky** : Yeah, I'm so glad we did it. I hope nobody will catch us.

 **Kaila** : Yeah, we would be so busted.

Michael goes into the woods picking up the kids clothes to catch them having sex.

 **Michael** : Uh, guys why'd you...

 **Dicky** : (covering up his nudity) Michael don't squeal on us please.

 **Michael** : Guys you know you're not supposed to be doing that. I caught you red handed.

 **Dicky** : Michael, I just want to relax in nature with Kaila.

 **Michael** : Okay I'm going to give you your clothes and they better be on before you get caught by someone else.

 **Kaila** : Fine.

They get dressed, go out and meet the rest of the kids. We go to the sidewalk and use chalk to draw things. Dicky drew "Dicky loves Kaila" and Kaila drew her and Dicky kissing each other and they stared at each other and kissed. Ricky and Kailynn drew themselves playing on the playground with a garden and a lake. Dawn and Kalvin are playing sports with each other and they beat each and congratulate each. Nicky and Kailee are doing hop scotch and jump rope. The fine Bro's bring free lush products some of us including me took one of each of them and other took some of them. We then go home and make lunch with sandwiches of our internets.

 **Me** : Hey, you guys like the sandwich things?

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, I love sandwiches.

 **Me** : Me too. It's so great to let you guys make your own sandwiches in your way.

 **Kaila** : Yeah, thanks Dez.

 **Me** : Welcome.

Claire is peeking through the window and she is concerned.

 **Claire** : Okay guys, we need to get to these people and destroy them.

 **Kathy** : How?

 **Claire** : By sneaking in the house and making movies of them having sex.

 **Jayden** : Yeah or in the shower.

 **Kedj** : Perfect. We get the footage from the sexiest moments.

 **Claire** : Yeah let's go home.

Kailee is in the bathtub wearing a bathing suit playing with toys(boat, mermaid, and fish) she is testing a lush bath bombs.

 **Kailee** : This bath bombs is so great, I will use the bubble bar.

She puts the bubble bar under the faucet once it was turned on. She splashed in the tub to produce more bubbles, she soaked in the bubbles for a while and just stretch in the tub. Then Nicky enters the bathroom to check on Kailee.

 **Nicky** : Kailee, you might want to finish up, dinner is about to be ready.

 **Kailee** : Ok, but these lush products are the best. Maybe you should try. (She puts some bubbles on him)

 **Nicky** : (laughs) Ok, Kailee, (smells the bubbles) the actually smell pretty good. (Puts his hand in the tub) and the bath bomb feels pretty smooth.

 **Kailee** : Ok, let's go get dressed for dinner.

She drains the tub, Nicky gets a robe for Kailee to wear and puts it on her as she gets out of the tub and goes on Nicky. They go down to the kitchen for dinner. Donte made peas, rice, and fish. The kids try it and it was pretty good.

 **Nicky** : Donte, you're a good cook.

 **Donte** : Really?

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, you even make the French fries natural.

 **Kailee** : Yeah, these greens are great.

 **Donte** : Thanks guys.

 **Dawn** : Welcome.

We all laugh and eat, then we changed into our pjs and go to sleep.

 **Me** : Good night children, I love you all so much and I don't want anyone to hurt you.

 **Kids** : Good night.


	46. Bowling and argue

Sunday...

In the morning we were eating breakfast and getting ready to go bowling. Dawn and Nicky are listening to the radio, Dawn want to listen to Beyoncé and Nicky wants to listen to the party shuffle. They keep changing the radio until Tom stops them.

 **Tom** : If, you guys are going to keep fighting about a song this is coming off.

 **Nicky** : But dad she wants to listen to Beyoncé and I want to shuffle.

 **Tom** : Well, you guys go in to separate rooms so that you can listen to your own music.

 **Kids** : Fine.

We go to the bowling place, set up the alley and talked about what team the kids are going to be on.

 **Me** : OK, guys how are we going to team up?

 **Ricky** : Either boys vs girl or half and half vs half and half.

 **Donte** : Ok, half and half. Okay Nicky, Kailee, Dawn, and Kalvin you guys are in the team while the rest work together.

The games starts and Donte and I were the score keepers. We watched every kid bowl and one of the kids on each team won. To break some of the kids play in the arcade. They won prizes and won games.

We go to the Apple-bee's and have lunch. We go back home and Ricky and Dicky are starting a fight.

 **Ricky** : So, you had fun?

 **Dicky** : Yeah, I just love bowling with my siblings and friends.

 **Ricky** : It's pretty cool but yesterday I heard you were naked in the woods.

 **Dicky** : What makes you know I was naked in the woods with Kaila? Nobody was supposed to know that.

 **Ricky** : Uh, except mom, Michael, Ms. Young, and me.

 **Dicky** : (yelling) Especially not mom, Miss. young or you. Ms. Young is very strict just like Mr. Williams.

 **Ricky** : Dicky, we need to learn to be considerate of others like Ms. Young.

 **Dicky** : Ricky, Ms. Young is a snob but she's cool. Ms. Young was not with us.

 **Ricky** : We don't call our art teacher a snob just because she doesn't let you sit with Kaila.

 **Dicky** : She let's you sit with Kailynn all the time.

 **Ricky** : Because we don't do inappropriate stuff like you do.

 **Dicky** : But I love Kaila and she loves me.

 **Ricky** : Well you always say those words that creep people out. I'm tired, Mom is tired, and even Ms. Desi is tired. And besides you could end up in detention.

 **Dicky** : (starts crying) OK, I'm sorry I ever said that. Now my life is ruined.

They both go out of the room angry Dicky goes outside and Ricky goes to the basement. Susan and I get up to talk to the boys. I go to Ricky and Susan goes to Dicky. Dicky is crying after a fight, he sit on the grass holding his legs as Susan comes to him.

 **Susan** : Dicky, (put her arm around him) you can't be going through these things that hurt you. This is terrible.

 **Dicky** : (crying) I know I have to get along with Ricky but I can't, I can't.

 **Susan** : (hugs Dicky) Oh Dahling, I have brothers that I fight with when I was your age and it was annoying but I love them.

 **Dicky** : Look, it's just that when you fall in love with someone who has everything in common with you and your parents don't like it, it a goes wrong.

 **Susan** : Yeah but, love start with friendship and family and to find a love of your life we let family meet them, family comes first.

 **Dicky** : OK, I need to apologize to Ricky. (Sniff)

Ricky comes out to apologize for the anger.

 **Ricky** : Look I'm so sorry for being mad at you and I know you're not smart like me but I still love you I don't want to hurt you.

 **Dicky** : OK thanks. (Laughs and hugs Ricky)

 **Ricky** : We will always be together. Brothers?

 **Dicky:** Brothers.


	47. Slime, lunch, and wedding planning

**Monday..**

Nicky and Kailee are making a video of them playing in the slime baff in swimming clothes.

 **Nicky:** (to the camera with Kailee) Hello, guys so today we are to do slime baff.

 **Kailee:** And we use that to change the bath water into slime. We got green, red, and blue.

 **Nicky:** But right now we are using green because that's the usual color of slime.

They go into the bathroom in robes.

 **Nicky** : So we start the faucet (turns on the water) then add the mixture in the turn it off.

 **Kailee** : Then we mix up the water and...

 **Nicky** : I will get some toys.

 **Kailee** : And we feel that the water has turned into slime. So...

She takes off her robe revealing her swim suit and Nicky is back with the toys and he gets out of his robe and into the tub. Kailee joins.

 **Kailee** : This feels so fine, I feel like I made a snot bath. Eww.

 **Nicky** : Feels like a gel bath for your body.

 **Kailee** : This is perfect bath for a kid spa.

 **Nicky** : Yeah so they play in it.

After a few minutes...

 **Nicky** : Ok, let's rinse off the slime (uses the shower head to rinse off and to loosen the slime so it can drain) and drain it down.

They clean out the tub.

 **Nicky** : So that the video guys thanks for watching bye.

Cuts to Dawn and Kalvin playing in the sprinkler dancing around and with each other, they then put on robes and rest.

 **Kalvin** : So Dawn, you think maybe we could do laser tag tomorrow and a little arcade?

 **Dawn** : Sure. Maybe some go carts, trian rides, the farm?

 **Kalvin** : Perfect.

 **Dawn** : Ok, let's get dressed.

They go upstairs and get dressed and head out the door. Mae and August were there. They said hello and gave them hugs.

 **Mae** : So, we're going to chipotle you guys want to come.

 **Dawn** : Sure, let's go.

They walk to the chipotle, go in, order food, and find a table to sit.

 **August** : Hey, what's going on with you guys since we last saw each other?

 **Kalvin** : Uh, life. It starts with this, Dawn came to my school with her brothers and I introduced myself and we have things in common, after a few months we got closer to each that I wanted to hang out with her after school.

 **Mae** : And you called her.

 **Dawn** : Yes, I had just finished my homework and Kalvin showed up at my house, I peeked out the window to see him, changed into something more suitable for Kalvin, and escaped from the window. We were having a good time together we talk about our lives and family, it got so good that we stayed too late. So we go back home, talked about being in love with each other, and had our first kiss.

 **Mae:** Wow, was it amazing.

 **Dawn** : It was a dream come true, but then when I came into the house, some sour patch kids were making noise and then put my shirt, nice and folded but then when I was about to go to bed, my father caught me sneaking out past midnight.

 **August** : That's terrible.

 **Kalvin** : Yeah my father did the same thing to me, he just doesn't want his only son to be out in the dark.

 **Dawn** : Yeah, my father always makes sure that I don't go out and get snatched by some bully.

 **Mae** : Bullies are so lame and even I wouldn't go there.

They call there name to get there food and then eat. Meanwhile, the fathers are talking to each other.

 **Tom** : Look, Jim I just want you to know that Dawn is always with Kalvin these days.

 **Jim** : I know, but Kalvin can not be making ED unless discuss with me. I don't want Jessye to be fired but she has got to watch them.

 **Tom** : Ok, I know I found out it was cum on the bed with at the house. When my wife got pregnant, I was so happy to be a father, in weeks we found out we were having quadruplets, and then when I found out that Dawn was going to be my only daughter, I got to protect her and not let her go.

 **Jim** : Yeah, I felt the same way when I found out Kalvin was going to be my only son, I would not want to lose my son.

 **Tom** : Yeah, my daughter and your son should take it slow from now on.

 **Jim** : Yeah, slow the roll.

It cuts to the kids going outside after lunch to the park.

 **Mae** : So, you like to come to my house to sleep over sometime?

 **Dawn** : Maybe, if my mom let's me, I can.

August and Kalvin are playing basketball.

 **August** : So you like Dawn?

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, even better than Kathy.

 **August** : Who's Kathy?

 **Kalvin** : My bully, she wants me to love her and kiss her but I don't want to, maybe I should hook her up with Kedj.

 **August** : Ooo, Kedj?

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, Dawns bully, who gives out wedgies to others. We were talking about who gets to keep Dawn and I won.

 **August** : Ooo, you're good. And I just keep getting better.

It cuts to Donte looking up wedding ideas for Josie and Tyler, he looks up, diy cakes, decorations, and the dress. Meanwhile Josie is at the bridal store with Kailynn and Kaila. She tried on several dresses for the wedding, some of the dress are not interesting and others are.

 **Josie** : So girls, how about a get an old dress and make it into a new style.

 **Kailynn** : Perfect.

 **Josie** : Since you girls are in my wedding, why don't we find bridesmaid dresses for you?

 **Kaila** : Sure.

They look at every dress and they found light pink dresses.

 **Josie** : Perfect, I just don't want you to wear the same style.

They girls say ok and choose styles of their own interests, Kailynn chooses halter with the hem down to the feet. Kaila chooses short sleeve with the hem to the knee. Josie likes them. Meanwhile Tyler is with Ricky and Dicky finding a suit at the wedding store.

 **Dicky** : Wow, Tyler that suit is stylish.

 **Tyler** : Thanks, now we need to look for you.

They found some cool suits for the boys. They love their suits.

 **Ricky** : This tuxedo is perfect.

 **Tyler** : You like I love.

They go home and have dinner and talked about relationships. After that they head to bed and sleep. Tyler is dreaming about Ricky and Kailynn riding bikes in the evening in swimming suits. They go by a neighborhood and the speed up and slow down, they then move to a corn maze and pick some corn. The camera aims to the moon and stars.


	48. Laser tag

Tuesday..

We're in the car going to play laser tag. My father calls me.

 **Me** : (as I picked up the phone) Hello?

 **Stanley** : Hey, what you doing?

 **Me** : Uh, going out to laser tag. And you?

 **Stanley** : Um, Susan and I might come up there to see you.

 **Me** : Ok, I'll send you the address.

Well say goodbye, hang up, and I send him the address.

 **Me** : OK, guys my father and my stepmom are going to join us.

Dicky and Dawn cheered because Dicky likes my stepmother and Dawn likes my father.

We go to the laser tag center. This time dad, Susan, Jr, Sienna, Ron, and Brianna came. We go in the place and check in and we go in the laser tag area to decide on team. We choose who can join our team and we go into the laser tag theme and start the game. Dad and Susan just watched. We played in the area and zapped our opponents. I zapped Dicky, Dawn, Kalvin, and other opponents but I still used good sport lango.

 **Me(Desi):** (to Jessye as I zapp her) Hey, you having fun?

 **Jessye** : Yeah, perfect.

 **Me** : Guess it's fun to zapp people sometimes even friends.

 **Jessye** : Yeah, good luck.

We go back to zapping opponents and once everyone scored, the game was over. The person who won on each team has the prize. After that we played a little arcade. Then went to 3 brothers for pizza.

 **Dicky** : Hey, Dez I love your stepmom hanging out with us, she's fun to be with.

 **Me** : I know, sometimes she can be embarrassing but still pretty and nice.

 **Dicky** : Yeah Dez, Susan should be with us next time we do things like that.

 **Dawn** : Your dad too because I love the way he plays music.

At home: Nicky and Ricky are in their room talking.

 **Nicky** : You know, I'm going to be enjoying the summer season, and I already am with laser tag, diy crafts, pizza, and go carts.

 **Ricky** : Yeah maybe a little art to interest us. With life casts.

 **Nicky** : Yeah, but I don't want go to much into modeling and paint, I want to be more interested in treasure and exploring.

 **Ricky** : Yeah I'm just glad I'm a guy.

 **Nicky** : Me too otherwise I'd have to buy new clothes.

Dicky is with Dawn in her room.

 **Dawn** : Dicky, I just love Ms. Desi's father to come be with us more often.

 **Dicky** : Yeah, I feel the same way about her stepmom. She always makes sure Desi is well behaved like me.

 **Dawn** : Her father is always on Donte like I am.

 **Dicky:** Yeah Maybe, we should think about tomorrow.

 **Dawn:** Yah, I cant wait.


	49. Art, exploring, and the island of sodor

Wednesday...

The kids get dressed for the day, they have to be at a building, others have to explore treasure, and the rest get to ride on the train. The kids are in a group to discuss where they need to go.

 **Morgan** : My group will go exploring for treasure and discovering thing.

 **Michael** : Dicky and Kaila you are coming with me to the art building.

 **Jessye** : Dawn and Kalvin you are with me. We going to the island of sodar to ride on a train.

Donte and I come along.

 **Me** : OK, guys Dicky, Kaila, Dawn, and Kalvin I might not see you tonight but I am making dinner from my cooking.

 **Donte** : And you are going to be with Michael and Jessye for a train ride and body cast. Nicky, Kailee, Dawn, and Kalvin. You come with me.

 **Me** : And Ricky, Kailynn, Dicky, and Kaila you come with me.

I am in the living room with my group.

 **Me** : You guys, Dicky and Kaila are going to be body casted for nude life.

 **Dicky** : Yeah, I want to do a full frontal cast.

 **Kaila** : Yeah, I just love to do art.

 **Me** : OK, when we get home we are going have a dance party.

 **Ricky** : Perfect for us.

 **Kailynn** : Cool I o.

Donte in the kitchen outside.

The kids are eating breakfast.

 **Dawn** : So Donte, Kalvin and I are going to be on one of the Thomas choo choo train.

 **Nicky** : Yeah and we are going on a treasure hunt. So we can find something to interest us.

 **Donte** : Coolio. I can wait to see what you found.

The kids are outside saying goodbye.

 **Ricky** : OK, so you are going to be art models.

 **Dicky** : Yeah, posing.

 **Kaila** : And body casting.

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, this treasure hunt is just my day.

 **Ricky** : We will let you know when we find interesting things.

 **Dicky** : OK, see you.

They hug each other and switch to the next person. Then Dicky and Kaila left. Clare and Jayden are seeing them.

 **Clare** : Jayden, we got to catch these two before something goes on.

 **Jayden** : Yeah, I love to see what Dicky does to Kaila and with her when this is what I was supposed to do.

 **Clare** : Yeah we got to win them back.

 **Jayden** : Let's beat their butts.

Nicky, Dawn, Kailee and Kalvin are saying goodbye.

 **Nicky** : So you guys are going on the train?

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, the Thomas choo choo train.

 **Kailee** : And we are going to hunt gold.

 **Dawn** : Definitely find platinum. We'll bring back suviners from the island of sodar.

 **Kailee** : Ok, we'll find diamonds for rings.

 **Dawn** : Coolio we will be exploring.

 **Nicky** : OK, see you.

The siblings hug each other and then Kalvin hugs Nicky and Kailee hugs Dawn. Then Dawn and Kalvin go to their station to the island of sodar.

 **Kailee** : So, what do we do in this hunt?

 **Nicky** : Maybe, help Ricky and Kailynn find all the stuff we need.

Kathy and Kedj spy on Dawn and Kalvin.

 **Kedj:** Oh no, Dawn can take Kalvin to the island of sodar but she cant take me?

 **Kathy:** Yeah, I wanted to go to that place as well. I want to ride Thomas.

 **Kedj:** And I wanted to see what is cool at that island.

 **Kathy:** I don't want to end up being devious Diesel.

 **Both:** Its payback time!(they pound on it)

The Morgan group together to find the treasure. Morgan watch the boys find a bronze case. They find jewelry and gold and they hide it in the box. Then the girls find diamonds on the tree they put in the box, they also find some jade. The boys and girls run off in the desert to find more treasure.

 **Ricky** : Uh, guys ... (The kids come and join him) OK, I found a purple hazed carrot in the mysterious soil.

 **Nicky** : Cool, and I found a gord pumpkin.

 **Kailynn** : I found some salt and pepper cucumbers and the regular.

 **Kailee** : And I found some blue corn.

 **Ricky** : Let's see if we can find some more crops.

The kids look for more crops. Cuts to Dicky and Kaila at the art building.

 **Mr** **Collier** : OK, I would like to do a body cast of both of you.

 **Dicky** : OK, I think I would like my body to be casted.

 **Kaila** : Mine too.

 **Mr.** **Collier** : OK, I would like to start with the genitalia so I like for you two to get out of your clothes and put the machete on you.

They strip naked to get their genitals casted. Dicky was first to do it. Mr. Collier had him put his penis in the machete pipe. Mr. Collier turn on the machete to cast his penis. He turns it off and makes it dry up. He then takes it off to get the shape. Dicky takes his penis out and it's OK. He puts his clothes back for a while.

 **Mr**. **Collier** : (to Kaila) Now you.

She lays down on a table, she spreads her legs to give Mr. Collier best view of her vagina. Mr. Collier starts to put machete on Kaila's vagina, she still lays back and stays still even though it does tickle. He then takes it off and she is still OK.

 **Kaila** : So, you think I can hide this from my parents.

 **Dicky** : Yeah. We don't want our parents to know about this.

Clare and Jayden spy on them being jealous of them because they got their bodies casted and they didn't.

 **Clare** : Did you see that, he got his nuts in a Machete cast.

 **Jayden** : Yeah and she got machete on her fish guts.

 **Clare** : I want to do as cast of me in my thong.

 **Jayden** : And I want a full nude body cast.

 **Clare and** **Jayden** : We'll show them.

Cuts to Dawn and Kalvin about to go on a train to the seaside.

 **Sir Top-ham Hatt** : Come on Jessye we are going to the seaside, we will ride in Henrietta.

 **Jessye** : (happily) Yes, sir.

They arrived at the seaside, soon they were on the sand building a sandcastle. Sir Topham Hatt looks at the castle and he has seen a real one like that. They go on Toby and head to the castle.

 **Signal** **man** : Where are you going?

 **Sir** **Top-ham** **Hatt** : We are going to the castle. The tracks are divided into two ways just switch the points.

When the fireman switch the points their adventures really began. The kids ride on Toby to the castle when they arrive the inspected the castle, they bring supplies to clean it up to find interesting and put it on the train.

 **Sir Top-ham Hatt:** Good work team. It's looking good as new. We do more later and now we should visit the mine.

They go on Toby and Kedj and Kathy spy's on them.

 **Kedj** : They get to ride Toby and we don't?

 **Kathy** : I know and I wanted to go to the castle too so I can see what it's like to live there.

 **Kedj** : I wanted to take one of the suviners from the island of sodar.

 **Kathy** : We should kick off the booty of both of them.

 **Kedj** : Yeah.

The screen cuts back to Ricky, Nicky, Kailynn, and Kailee. They look on the river and on the dirt, the find leave colors and natural paint. They put it in the cup and hide it in the box.

 **Ricky** : This will look so good in my room.

 **Nicky** : Yeah I bet we can make art out of it.

Kailee and Kailynn find someone amethyst on a rock.

 **Kailynn** : Ooo, perfect I want to find Aquamarines.

 **Kailee** : Oo cool or something fab.

The girls find someone colors and copper. The boys want to test melted copper on object. Cuts back to Dicky and Kaila getting full nude body cast. Dicky was first to get the machete on his body and pose for the cast. They get the machete on his body, they then put paper on it. When it was dry the took the cast off his body and edit the cast. Dicky puts on a robe and takes a look at the cast. Then they do Kaila, she poses on the wall to get casted on her torso. They put machete on the naked torso then put paper to dry faster and then took it off and inspected it. Kaila puts on a rode and puts the cast in a perfect shape.

 **Kaila** : It looks pretty good. It can use some paint.

 **Dicky** : Yeah you see look at mine.

Kaila giggled and hugs Dicky and kisses him. It cuts Dawn and Kalvin at the mine looking at the man mining gold. Clare and Jayden are still spying and are grossed out by their body cast and they want to show them what its like to do a body cast. They then fall off the garbage disposal into the dumpster. Dicky and Kaila look out the window and see Jayden and Clare running way not to get caught. But they did.

 **Dicky** : Clare, what are you doing?

 **Kaila** : Jayden, what is the meaning of this?

 **Clare** : You always do stuff without me I want to be casted too.

 **Dicky** : Well who invited you?

 **Clare** : Nobody but I...

 **Dicky** : Then scram!

 **Jayden** : Kaila, I will show you how a boy gets body casted.

Cuts to Dawn and Kalvin.

 **Kalvin** : I think I see some platinum.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, we can make platinum things I think I want to mine peppermint.

 **Kalvin** : (hands her some platinum) Want some?

 **Dawn** : Sure, peppermint?

Kathy and Kedj try to hide in the train. They spy on Dawn and Kalvin to try and steal from them. Once Sir Topham Hatt brough in some seasoning he put it in the bin, Kedj sniffed it and he sneezed. It make Dawn get close to the train and Kedj and Kathy tried to escape but they were caught.

 **Dawn** : What are you doing?

 **Kedj:** If you can go here with _him_ , you need to be here with me.

 **Dawn:** Who invited _you_?

 **Kathy:** Nobody but we came to see how to mine gold.

 **Kalvin:** Uh, you should not because this is private business.

 **Kedj:** Private, I will show private.

He tries to grab Dawn to kiss but she push him, dragged him to the sea, and threw him in the water. Kalvin throw Kathy in the mine on the hot gold stone which made her face burn.

 **Kalvin:** You wanted gold to get gold.

 **Kathy and Kedj:** Well be back.

Kathy runs out of the hot mine and Joins Kedj in the water they swim across to a boat to return home. When they finish they go back to the lake to meet Dicky and Kaila. As for the rest of the children they go on the small mountain for an interview.

 **Morgan** : So, kids did you find anything good.

 **Ricky** : Yeah, we found some purple potatoes, and red, green, and yellow pear tomatoes.

 **Nicky** : And some topaz and alexandrites.

 **Kailynn** : And we want to show you what we found.

 **Kailee** : This is what we found, rubies, diamonds, zircons, and emeralds.

 **Morgan** : OK, let's see (she takes the carrots) the purple haze... Looking coolio but I don't eat fresh vegetables.

 **Ricky** : We know but it's for those who love different colored vegetables.

 **Kailynn** : And we love eating vegetables and finding jewelry, Ricky I bet it looks good on you.

 **Ricky** : And Kailynn I bet the vegetables in different colors taste very good.

 **Morgan** : OK, let's go home and see what Desi and Donte are up to.

Cuts to Dicky and Kaila doing an interview with Mr. Collinier. The kids are fully clothed and Michael is in the same room reading a magazine.

 **Mr. Collier:** Okay so what is being nude casted like.

 **Dicky** : It feels so great. I been wanting to do this ever since I was like 7.

 **Kaila** : Me too. I have been wanting to do this before I met Dicky.

 **Dicky** : Yes, I when I finally met the African American female Dicky, I been wanting to do this with my girl. Just my siblings don't do that stuff like me.

 **Kaila** : Mine too because I'm the only one of my siblings who grows up to fast knowing what adults do when they get older.

 **Mr.** **Collier** : Yeah, I just want to do sex life at a young age. So puberty can occur in this age.

 **Kaila** : O, right.

 **Dicky** : OK, can we not let others know about that.

 **Mr. Collinier:** Sure. You can go home now.

Cuts to Dawn and Kalvin on an interview with Sir Topham Hatt.

 **Sir Topham Hatt:** Did you guys find anything OK?

 **Dawn:** Yeah, It so much better finding things that are very rare.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, and I could buffos out of this.

 **Sir Topham Hatt:** I Guess you guys can take it home but never show them to any living soul as long as you live.

 **Kids:** Agreed.

They go over the bridge to return home.

We go back home for a dance party. They dance to Stephanie Mills "Never knew love like this before", The girls dance together like in a music video in different styles and clothes. The boys dance like buddies and they dance the same as the girls. The video cuts to each set of twins dancing in the same position changing clothes on them. The song and dance tell us that siblings love each other as besties.

 **Donte and I:** (clapping) Wooo, ahh, yeah!

 **Desi** : Cool dance just like when I was 11 years old.

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, you done that before.

 **Donte** : Yeah, in middle school until I went to high school.

 **Desi** : Yeah, and at daycare, at friends birthday parties and over their homes.

 **Ricky** : Yeah, can we make peas and rice for dinner.

The parents are searching for their children.

 **Anne** : Dicky, where are you?

 **Tom** : Dawn?! Show up.

 **Mr. Ward:** Kalvin, come out come out wherever you are.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Kaila? I know you're out there.

 **Anne** : They must be around here somewhere.

 **Tom** : Yeah, I don't want them to ever get hurt.

 **Mrs. Ward:** OK, guys I'm sure there are in shelters.

 **Mr. Ward:** Yeah, as long as they are home they are okay.

The kids and Michael go home and meet Dawn and Kalvin, who are walking to the lake from the island of sodar with the elements.

 **Dawn** : OK, we should be at the lake before my brother and your sister beat us.

They arrived before sunset but before they hide their elements, Dicky and Kaila arrive to catch them red handed.

 **Dicky** : Where did you get all this gold?

 **Dawn** : (nervous) Uh, well at an island with trains.

 **Kalvin** : The island of sodar.

Dawn glares at Kalvin and he covers his mouth quickly.

 **Dicky** : You went to the island of sodar without us.

 **Dawn** : Well you went to the art building.

 **Dicky and Kaila:** Well?

They show their body and genital casts to their siblings, which shocked them.

 **Dawn** : I can't believe my eyes, you guys have you genitals casted.

 **Kalvin** : This has gone too far.

 **Kaila** : Uh, so did you, you're trying to make money out of the gold you found.

 **Dawn** : Okay, let's go home and talk about this.

Cuts to the Morgan home, we are cooking Hamburger helper, chicken, peas, rice, broccoli, steak, potatoes, tomatoes, and carrots the children picked out.

 **Ricky** : So, you guys had fun today.

 **Kailee** : Like yah. We found tons of rare items.

 **Kailynn** : Yah, we found jewelry in a natural environment. And we can make natural paint.

 **Nicky** : Yah, this adventure was genius. But the rest of us would have loved this.

 **Kailee** : Yah, I hope they are okay with what they're doing.

 **Kailynn** : They might as well have fun at the island of sodor.

 **Ricky** : Yah, or maybe the art building.

They eat dinner and go to bed and sleep.

 **Me** : Good night Donte.

 **Donte** : Good night.


	50. Gay and lesbian

The song "Damaged" by Danity Kane plays as the kids have fun and do hobbies. They were getting ready for Josie's bridal shower, some of them were dancing, exercising, making DIYs, and cooking. They were going to bed and being tucked by each other. They were going places and swimming. They were riding coasters, Ferris wheels, merry go rounds, and trains. They were playing on the playgrounds and growing crops.

Nicky and Kailee have been together for months now. They eat lunch together play with, each other, and even dance together. But one time they have a secret and you will never guess what it is.

 **Nicky** : Ok, Kailee see you soon.

 **Kailee** : Bye.

Nicky goes home to do homework but on his way there he sees Muhammed, the boy I know from a long time and the male but-er.

 **Muhammed** : Hello, Nicky.

 **Nicky** : Hello Muhammed.

 **Muhammed** : I heard you like to be with Kailee.

 **Nicky** : I know.

 **Muhammed** : Buuuuut, she is supposed to be with me.

Nicky: You know what, Muhammed, you should go with the but-er because Kailee is the female Nicky and you should be the male but-er.

 **Muhammed** : Oh, really have you two had sex.

 **Nicky** : (frustrated) No, we have never had sex! That's Dawn and Kalvin! And I never will until I get older.

 **Muhammed** : Well why do you come to my house and do it with me.

 **Nicky** : I don't think so.

 **Muhammed** : Yeah, you should know what it's like to have sex. Now come on.

They go to Muhammeds house to have sex.

 **Muhammed** : Ok, Nicky we should start with kissing.

 **Nicky** : Well, okay.

They kissed passionately and put their arms around each other. They take off each other's coats and shirts and go on the bed. They then remove each other's pants.

 **Flashback:** Madison the but-er was playing on the surfing pool when she was done her swim bottoms got stuck on a hook leaving her bottomless. All the boys were laugh at her because her butt and pussy was exposed. She them covered them up with her surf board. She took her bottoms back from the boys and put them back on.

 **Back** **to** **the boys:** Muhammed is topless in his underwear and Nicky is in a tank top and boxers. He then takes off Muhammeds underpants. He then performs oral sex on Muhammed, he then masterbates him. They then end the sex with the kiss. They clean up the room and themselves off of the sex germs.

 **Muhammed** : See this wasn't so bad.

Nicky goes home and sleep warning himself not to mention it to Kailee. Speaking of Kailee, she goes to see the but-er while heading home.

 **Madison** : Hello, Kailee.

 **Kailee** : Hello, Madison.

 **Madison** : Do you like Nicky?

 **Kailee** : Yeah, why, I love playing with him, eating lunch with him, riding with him, and dancing with him.

 **Madison:** You like to have sex with him.

 **Kailee** : Eww! Nooo! That's my brother and his girlfriend.

 **Madison** : Well, you need to sex.

 **Kailee** : I don't think so, I have to go home.

 **Madison** : I would like to leave you alone buuuuut I just want to tell you about sex.

Which leads to both of them in the but-ers house. They ended up kissing each other going on the bed they then take off each other's clothes and bras. Kailee takes off Madison's panties and goes up her vagina, beginning to suck it and finger her, and caress her vagina. Kailee then stops and looks at Madison and feels terrible for watch she is doing. Kailee gets dressed goes back home and thinks about what she did.

 **Kailee** : (thinking) If Nicky knows about this my heart will be torn up.


	51. Ricky and Kailynn sex

Ricky and Kailynn are in love they have been in the circle for months. They think they want to do a little more. The song Ariana grande "You'll never know" plays as the ride bikes, and eat with each other. They play on a swing set, pick out fruit from the garden and tree, they feed each other the fruit, and dance with each. They go to water parks together, the beach, and play in the fountain. They have pillow fights and do kickboxing together, they also go to a fair together and ride rides. The roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, merry go round, bumper cars, tea cups, round abouts, and the splash ride. They even play games to win prizes and go into a funhouse and take pictures. They then go to the Morgan home and go into a room.

In the living room...

 **Ricky** : Hey, Kailynn you have fun?

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, it was the splendid time. I thought I would never go on ride with you alone or win so much prizes. But there is just one thing I would like to with you in private.

They go into the bedroom.

 **Kailynn** : I think I want to do it.

 **Ricky** : Do what?

 **Kailynn** : You know what your brother..

 **Ricky** : I don't know, I think I want to but it's not a good...

 **Kailynn** : Don't worry, I have condoms. (Pulling out a condom)

 **Ricky** : (takes the condom) Ok, we're going to do it and were going to do it once. Do we swear not to speak of it again?

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, at least until we are older.

 **Ricky:** Ok. You first, let's take it slow.

Kailynn take off her shirt to reveal her bra, then Ricky removed his sweater and collared shirt to reveal his tank top.

 **Kailynn:** Ok, here goes nothing.

She began to unhook her bra to reveal her breasts.

 **Kailynn** : What do think?

 **Ricky** : Ok, my turn.

Ricky then removes his tank top to reveal his chest.

 **Kailynn:** Ooh.

They then go in front of bed as Kailynn removes her stockings before her skirt and panties. Ricky then unzips his pants to put on the condom (no nudity shown), she them removes her skirt and panties revealing her vagina with pubic hair. He then takes off his pants and boxers to perform v I on Kailynn. Full frontal seen from Kailynn but we only get rear nudity from Ricky. He then masterbates her and it felt so good, then performs o s on Kailynn. She put her hand on his head to do deep down, he has a wipe condom in his mouth so they would be safe. After the sex, Kailynn is in a bra and panties and Ricky is seen in a tank top and boxers.

 **Ricky** : Wow, that was fun.

 **Kailynn** : Yeah I finally got to see what it's like doing it.

 **Ricky** : But can we keep that a secret from everyone we know.

 **Kailynn** : Sure. Never tell anyone about it.

They go home fully clothed and say goodbye and good night.

 **Kailynn** : I hope we can do this again but the sex not until we are older.

 **Ricky** : Yeah, but I love having you around when I'm at the fair, pool, and beach.

 **Kailynn** : I love being with you. (Voice breaking due to yawn and tears)Everywhere I go.

 **Ricky** : (happy tears building up in his eyes) Me too.

They sniffle and hug each other while crying tears of joy.

 **Kailynn** : I never want to ever hurt you in my life.

 **Ricky** : I don't want to do the same to you either. I want us to have a pj sleepover and never let anyone hurt us.

 **Kailynn** : Especially, not Claire.

 **Ricky** : Or Jayden (Wipes his tears)

 **Kailynn** : I love you so much.

 **Ricky** : I love you too. (sniffing)

They keep hugging and crying until it's time to get inside. They break away from the hug and say good night.


	52. Parents and shooting

On Saturday...

I have to go to a meeting with Anne and Mrs. Ward and Donte is in a meeting with Tom and Mr. Ward.

Michaels house...

 **Me:** So, I heard you wanted to see me.

 **Anne:** Yeah, about the kids especially Dicky.

 **Mrs. Ward:** And Kaila.

 **Me:** Ok, Dickys having a little trouble with me, he likes to talk about sex, and his nuts when ever he has to go to the bathroom. When I look at his top less photos I say eww because I don't want to touch it. He was talking about sex in front of everyone in the house, I tried to escape from it, and not to hear it but he caught me and made me hear it but Ricky stopped him by covering his mouth and saying appropriate things that relived me.

 **Anne:** Ok, next time Dicky does something to you that you don't like and inappropriate, let me know.

 **Mrs. Ward** : Same thing with Kaila. She's always been masterbating in the house.

 **Me:** I know but she sometimes can be nice and cute but she does talk about her fish guts when ever she is on her cycle.

 **Mrs. Ward** : Yeah, be on the look out for that, please.

 **Me:** I will.

Cuts to Donte a Jessye's house.

 **Donte:** Ok, let's get started, so Dawn is out on the road.

 **Tom:** Yeah, and she is always sneaking out with Kalvin and it's always late.

 **Mr. Ward:** Yeah Kalvin is out and about.

 **Donte:** Dawn is always treating me like a boss and I'm the boss.

 **Tom:** I know but she can't be treating you like that.

 **Mr. Ward:** Neither can Kalvin.

 **Donte:** I know.

The kids are doing a photo shoot for the ads. Ricky is modeling on a mountain with grass and flowers in a yellow, gold, tan outfit. He is running in a garden full of vegetables and eating some of them. Kailynn is posing in a purple lavender dress on a mountain with berries. She is running, jumping, and dancing. Then she goes under the enchanted forest with fruit and vegetables and animals. She plays with them and holds some of them. Then Ricky joins her and plays with the animals and pets them as well. They pose with the animals and put their arms around each other. They then eat vegetables and lay on a sheet on the grass. They go piggy back riding and dance around on the field and hug each other in love like a couple. They play on the swing set too. Dicky is naked at Henson creek, he is skinny dipping in the water, he covers up his privates sometimes so that the photos won't be too explicit. He comes out of the water to reveal a full frontal nude shoot then lays on the sand and sunbathes nude for a photo shoot, he was in to a cabin to cover himself with flowers and a cloth. Kaila in naked in the creek too she swim back and forth to give them a brief shot of her butt. She mostly covers up her explicit parts just so that most people will not be offended. She runs naked in the flower maze showing all her privates. She goes in to the cabin to put on a towel to cover her nudity. She puts the towel around her shoulders, she then sits on the edge of the bathtub and poses for a rear nudity shoot, goes on the bed with the towel still on her and reveal left nipple out of the towel. Dicky then joins her and hugs her. They kiss on a wooden seat, he takes the towel off Kaila and touches her butt. She then touched his as they make out, they then were making love on a bed. They go under a shower to hug and kiss each other, after the shower they hold on to each other and caress each other chests. They then put on a robe after the shoot.

Clare and Jayden at an art building getting body cast but different from Dicky and Kaila. Clare is in a bra and thong and Jayden is nude.

 **Clarissa:** (to the camera) Dicky, I will show you what how I do a body cast.

She puts her hand on some stake to be still to do a whole body cast, she opens her legs a little. They put machete on her body and they added paper and more machete and then took it off her. They shaped her cast as she puts on a sweat suit. Then Jayden does his cast and does the hands on hip pose.

 **Jayden** : Kaila, I will show what a boy's life cast will look like.

They put machete on him, then paper, and more Concrete, then took it off. It came out well and shaped.

He then puts on his clothes and Clare put on hers and they returned home.

Dicky is arriving home runs in to his room trying to hide his body and genital casts in his drawers, he is holding his groin needing to go to the bathroom. He goes in to the bathroom, closes the door, lifts up the toilet seat, and urinates in the toilet. He groans in relief, the stream is huge that it got on the toilet seat and left urine on the toilet. The stream stops and he flushes the toilet and washes his hands. Then goes out of the bathroom on his bed. However, Anne comes home and goes into the boys room, Dick goes into the closet and changes hiding from his mother. Anne goes into the bathroom, she smells the urine Dicky made in the toilet and see some on the seat.

 **Anne:** Dicky Harper! (Dicky come in to see what his mother wants) (as she points to the toilet) Get the pee pee off the lid.

Dicky looks at his mother like he worried but he took the toilet paper and wiped the urine off the toilet seat. As for Kaila she arrived home and had just started her cycle. She gets a change of clothes goes into the bathroom, takes off her dirty clothes goes on the toilet, puts on the clean clothes and a pad. She washes the blood off the clothes in the sink. She puts them in the hamper and leaves some blood in the sink. However, her mother comes home goes into the bathroom to see the blood in the sink.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Kaila, get that blood from inside the sink please.

She goes into the bathroom to clean up the blood.


	53. Period Struggle

Sunday at Harper house...

Anne is cooking breakfast for Dicky so that he will be ready to go. Dicky left to go meet up with the rest of the crew. He had to go with Dawn, Kaila, and Kalvin to Dawn and Kalvins Photo shoot. Dawn and Kalvin go shoot in a galaxy background, they pose serious and happy. They were dressing hip hop dark clothes. The rest of us meet at the Morgan house.

 **Me:** So, we just did the photo shoots but we have not done yours yet, Nicky.

 **Nicky:** I know but I want to go stylish.

 **Kailee:** I want to fist pump.

 **Morgan:** Ok, lets get to it.

We started out side the building in a parking lot. They are doing serious poses and crazy poses. As i watch them I start to get a little pain and I also feel something not right on my body. I went to the bathroom and I saw blood on my underpants, it let me know that I am on my cycle. I clean it off and put on a pad and walk out of the bathroom to see the rest of the photo shoot. Then we went in to the building or Ricky ans Kailynns life casts. Ricky was first to get casted, they put machete and concrete on his face, stomach, and foot. They Kailynn got cast on her nose, face, and toes. They then started to look at each others casts and then we went to big lots. I had to get some feminine products for my cycle I stared dancing around the store to get rid of my cramps.

 **Nicky:** Why, are you dancing like that?

 **Me:** Because I just feel like that.

 **Kailee:** Nicky, its her pee pee dance.

 **Me:** Not pee pee, crampy. (I cover my mount) Please excuse my language.

 **Ricky:** Oh, I know what your talking about, Ms. Desi.

 **Me:** Ok, lets talk about this when we get home.

 **Kailynn:** Yah, Please.

We paid for our thing we went home and I use a heat pad for my pain. Ricky calls Dicky and tells him about how very thing is going. I drink tea and take pms meds.

 **Ricky:** Ms. Desi, what was all this stuff about?

 **Me:** Its feminine, you dont want to hear about this.

 **Ricky:** Ms. Desi, I have a sister, mother, and a girlfriend, and a sitter that is female. I know what girls have that boys don't.

 **Me:** Ok, Its my cycle. Every time I start it, I get pain all of a sudden. I have had it since a month before my 10th birthday. And you don't want to know the rest.

 **Nicky:** Yeah, because there are some time I hear that stuff and I don't like it.

 **Kailynn:** You can talk about it with us.

Us females go into a room and we talk about what we get when we get older.

 **Kailee:** Ooo, thats terrible for that time.

 **Me:** It sure is but not all the time.

 **Kailynn:** Some girls feel differently when they get older.

 **Me:** Yeah, I learned when to do or not to do things like see other people naked and/or go to the potty. I learned more about privacy.

 **Kailee:** Yeah, I learned to like boys and respect privacy.

It is night time and we cook food like pizza, spaghetti and mac and cheese. Dicky, Kaila, Dawn and Kalvin Come home. Dicky asked me if I was OK and i told him I was. Donte tells the kids to give me, Ricky, and Dicky some privacy so we can talk. Kailynn and Kaila asked if hey can come too, and Donte was about to say you too guys. They people left and it just me, Ricky and Dicky.

 **Dicky:** So, Dez, why do we need to discuss this?

 **Me:** Uh, because I just feel that way when I get pain monthly.

 **Ricky:** Yeah, we have girls to get these too.

 **Me:** We that happens I call it the crampy dance.

 **Dicky:** Why, do you call it crampy, oh sorry you get up and dance the cramps off. Its just like we do a pee pee dance when we have to pee. All of us.

 **Me:** Yeah, but boys don't have crampy organs like girls do. We do all have urine organs and other organs but not the same reproductive organs.

 **Ricky:** We know and we don't discuss thing like that.

 **Me:** I know, but we all are different. Lets pray.

 **Dicky:** Ok, dear lord please help heal Ms, Desi and help her to respect other people for who they are and I would like he to learn to be strong, brave, and patient. In your name we pray amen.

 **Ricky and I:** Amen.

We go upstairs to bed and sleep.


	54. Busted

**The Harper Quads house:**

Dawn puts her jewelry she found back in the closet. Dicky is cleaning the house and Anne came by.

 **Anne:** Dicky, You clean up pretty good.

 **Dicky:** Thanks, I clean up the kitchen, the bathroom, and my room.

 **Anne:** OK, I will go upstairs to see what your room looks like.

 **Dicky:** Uh, Mom its fine, perfectly.

 **Anne:** We'll see.

Anne go straight up to the boys room, looks around the room and their bathroom and its perfectly fine. Dicky peeks in as to make sure she does not know about the life casts but when Anne checks in the closet of Dicky she fines them.

 **Anne:** (in shock) (show him the casts) How long have you been hiding this from me? (silence) Dicky... I'm you mother!

 **Dicky:** Uh, I can explain.

Cuts To Anne and Dicky in the room minutes later.

 **Anne:** Dicky, I dont know what got you into this but this has gone to far.

 **Dicky:** Mom, I just want to express my body.

 **Anne:** By doing nude art at your age? No.

 **Dicky:** I did something else but sex.

 **Anne:** You being casted on your whole naked body and just on your penis is like having sex.

 **Dicky:** No, Mom we weren't kissing or touching each other, we took of our own clothes, had our genitalia casted, and pose for the full body.

 **Anne:** Dicky, when they put the mold on you did you feel like you were having sex.

 **Dicky:** A little.

 **Anne:** That's sex. So until you learn not hide things from me, you will look at Clarissa videos and go to any event having to do with Clarissa.

 **Dicky:** But mom.

 **Anne:** No buts and that's final.

Dicky goes on his bed and looks at Clarissa's videos on his phone. Dicky thought Oh I will what Clarissa's videos. But He was sneaky. Kailynn, Kailee, and some off their friends spy on Clarissa. They look through the window of Clarissa's house as walks in too her room taking off her clothes revealing her bra and thong.

 **Kailynn:** At Thong at 13.

 **Kailee:** Where does she even get those?

 **Fanny:** I dont know maybe she sneaks in to Victoria's secret or her mother drawer.

 **Candace:** Or, turns her briefs into thongs.

 **Ward sisters:** Maybe.

Dawn is at home doing home work, her dad comes home and one of her mined products fell out of her closet. Tom approaches Dawns room. Dawn hides the jewelry in her closet. Tom enters Dawn room.

 **Dawn:** Hey dad.

 **Tom:** Hello Dawn is everything alright in there.

 **Dawn:** Yes, we had a great weekend.

 **Tom:** OK, Im going.

But when Tom was about go, Dawn tried to keep the jewelry from falling out of the closet but they broke out all over tom and Dawn gave her father the guilt grin. Tom is Disappointed.

 **Tom:** Dawn, where did you get this gold from?

 **Dawn:** Uh a mine.

 **Tom:** What mine?

 **Dawn:** On an island.

 **Tom:** Dawn, I know we don't have islands here.

 **Dawn:** Hello, We had to take a train.

 **Tom:** OK, Dawn we will talk about it later.

Dawn look down and think about what she does. Cuts to Kedj going home, the boys are spying on him.

 **Nicky:** Oh M G! Kegj wears sexy boxers.

 **Oscar:** Look at his t- Shirt, It reveals half his back.

Kedj puts on a robe and goes to the bathroom.


	55. Sexting, cleaning, and groceries

**Tuesday...**

The kids wake up a get dress well some of them.

Dicky was still in his pj's about to do a text striptease to Kaila. Dicky plays the song "How does it feel" by D'Angelo. He puts his phone on the edge of his bed he start dancing as the song plays. He slowly removes his shirt as he dances to the song. He squeezes his chest and pinches his nipples to remind Kaila she can suck his nipples again anytime. Ricky comes home and goes upstairs and her the song from their room. He peek in and sees Dicky taking off his pants. Rickys mouth drop as he saw Dicky's butt. Dicky had has pants drop slowly while he was showing his penis to Kaila on the phone while the video was recording. His pants were still at his ankles he took them all the way off and was touching his butt and twerking to the camera. Ricky closes his eyes and apparently makes a noise to make Dicky turn towards the door. Ricky ran off trying not to get caught. Dicky puts on a robe grabs Ricky as he catches Ricky know that he was spying.

 **Dicky:** Ricky, what were you doing?

 **Ricky:** Ask yourself.

 **Dicky:** Hello, I was having a private moment with Kaila. Do you know how much love is important?

 **Ricky:** Yeah, but mom does not want..

 **Dicky:** I know that but I don't want my relationship with Kaila ending.

 **Ricky:** By getting naked and sexting her, eww, I would never do that to Kailynn.

 **Dicky:** Oh, well why don't you tell Clarissa that?

 **Cuts to Clarissas house...**

 **Clarissa:** I will be going out.

She goes to a photo shoot and a fashion show for a music video. She poses in a red thong set in a photo shoot. She walks down the catwalk in the fashion show in a blue outfit as she sings the song "Come back to me" by Vanessa Hudgens. She was trying to win Dickys heart from Kaila but he still does not approve.

 **At the Harper quads house...**

Dawn is dancing while sending a video chat to Kalvin. Nicky walks by and sees Dawn dancing, he joins her without going into to her room by dancing by her room back and forth. But when Nicky makes a noises, Dawn catches him red hand.

 **Dawn:** Nicky! Do you know that this is private?

 **Nicky:** Sorry Dawn, but I know you were trying to video chat Kalvin.

 **Dawn:** That is why this moment is private and I don't want you involved. If you were video chatting Kailee would I invade your privacy.

 **Nicky:** No, and besides dad say something about you and other boys.

 **Dawn:** I know but I do that when dad is not here but is he? N O.

Which leads to Tom coming home and putting his work stuff in his room and call Nicky and Dawn for a family meeting. Anne come home and does the same thing to Ricky and Dicky.

 **Anne:** Guys, we need to talk.

 **Tom:** Josie is coming over while we go to the grocery store.

 **Anne:** Some of you are going with us. The rest of you are staying with Josie.

 **Tom:** Dawn, you will be saying with Josie to help clean the house.

 **Anne:** Dicky, you too.

 **Dicky:** How come we have to stay?

 **Tom:** Because, you guys did something against our wishes.

 **Anne:** Yeah, like go out the house to have sex or do something related to sex.

 **Dawn:** But we were just coming back. And besides Nicky goes with Kailee and found some treasure.

 **Dicky:** Yeah, and Ricky always goes out dancing with Kailynn.

 **Anne:** You think Ricky and Kailynn dancing is worse than you and Kaila having sex?

 **Dicky:** No but..

 **Anne:** Then that's their because it is their business and I don't want to disturb an appropriate relationship.

 **Tom:** Yeah Dawn, just like Nicky and Kailee always help with homework and be back by midnight.

 **Dawn:** Ok, fine go one without me.

 **Dicky:** And me.

 **Anne:** Ok, and Josie will be here in a few minutes.

As Tom, Anne, Nicky, and Ricky exit the house to go to the grocery store, Josie come into the door and greats them. They great her and tell her about the rules in the house and to make sure that the house is clean.

 **At the Ward house...**

 **Mrs. Ward:** Guys, we are going to the store while Tyler comes to watch you. Some of you are staying and some of you are going.

 **Mr. Ward:** Kailee, Kailynn, you two are going with us; Kalvin, Kaila you two stay with Tyler.

 **Kaila:** Why do we have to stay and they don't?

 **Mrs. Ward:** Because they don't do nasty thing like you do.

 **Kalvin:** Fine.

The doorbell rings and Tyler enters the door as Mr. and Mrs. Ward head out the door with Kailee and Kailynn.

 **Mrs. Ward:** Tyler, you make sure Kaila and Kalvin clean the house.

 **Tyler:** Ok. Guys Start with the bathrooms.

The parents and siblings leave for the store. Dawn and Dicky clean the bathrooms too and their rooms and the kitchen.

 **Josie:** Kids is everything alright?

 **Dawn:** Yeah just getting to my room.

 **Dicky:** Me too.

Ricky is at Wegmans with his mom, they pick out cereal, fruit, vegetables, meat, milk, and pasta. Ricky walks by and sees Kailynn and they say hello to each other. They go to the cafe and eat Ricky saw Kailynn eating with her mom that it made them go to a private table to talk alone.

 **Ricky** : Hey Kailynn, so do you like finding each other at the grocery stores?

 **Kailynn** : Yes, it seems fun finding your love interest in other places.

 **Ricky** : It's just that when you are with you parents, it's...

 **Kailynn** : Yeah, I'm so glad I found you.

 **Ricky** : Yeah.

 **Anne** : Ricky, it's time go.

 **Ricky:** Alright Kailynn, see you.

 **Kailynn:** Yeah I better go too. Call me.

 **Ricky:** I will.

Back to the Harper house.

 **Josie:** Have, you cleaned your rooms.

 **Dicky and Dawn:** Yeah.

 **Josie:** And have you clean the bathrooms.

 **Dicky and Dawn:** Yes. All of them.

 **Josie:** The kitchen.

 **Dicky and Dawn:** Check.

 **Dicky:** And the living room and the garages.

 **Josie:** Ok. So the reason is that you too have been mischievous.

 **Dicky:** Ok, I have been going out with Kaila and we been hanging out with each other. But we just find it cool.

 **Dawn:** And I have been sneaking out with Kalvin and kissing him but we come back before curfew and sleep.

 **Josie:** Yeah but you too have been stealing gold and making art out of your sex organs. Why is this?

 **Dicky:** I just want to experience nude male art.

 **Dawn:** And I was not stealing, we were on the island of sodar and found some cool mine with gold.

 **Josie:** Ok, but you can't sneak out of the house like that.

 **Dicky and Dawn:** We get it.

 **Josie:** Ok.

Cuts to the grocery store with Tom and Nicky. They are at fresh world and looking for food. When they walk by they see Kailee with her father and She sees him to says hello. They keep looking at each other until their fathers tell them lets go.

 **Nicky:** Kailee, Call me.

 **Kailee:** I will.

They go to the cash register and they see each other there. Cuts to the Ward house. Kaila and Kalvin are cleaning up the house. Tyler calls them down for a meeting.

 **Tyler:** Guys, did you clean every part.

 **Kalvin:** Yes, the bed, the tub.

 **Kaila:** And the attic.

 **Tyler:** Ok, so whats going on with you two.

 **Kaila:** Nothing, just living life.

 **Kalvin:** Yeah, were not fight like we did in the past.

 **Tyler:** Its not whats going on in your house, its what you do outside the house when you two arent even near each other.

 **Kalvin:** I just um..

 **Tyler:** Kalvin do you sneak.

 **Kalvin:** Uh I dont..

 **Tyler:** I be fine if you just say it.

 **Kalvin:** Fine I did, only to have some me time and not be in quad mode.

 **Tyler:** Yeah but, your dad say that you sneak out to be alone with Dawn why is that?

 **Kalvin:** Uh because you know how I am with Dawn.

 **Tyler:** Yeah but I also know that you should not be out past midnight.

 **Kalvin:** Alright, I admit it. Sorry.

 **Tyler:** Kaila, same to you, you should not be sexing Dicky anytime we go place and you find somewhere private at that place. You know what could happen to you.

 **Kaila:** Teen pregnancy...

 **Tyler:** Yeah, that and clymidia, AIDS, and STD.

 **Kaila:** Oh yeah. I should start using condoms more?

 **Tyler:** The best way to prevent those things is to not do it at all.

 **Kaila:** Fine.

 **Tyler:** You two understand.

 **Kaila and Kalvin:** Yes.

Kailee and Mr. Ward came in with the groceries Kalvin go over there to help. There came Kailynn and Mrs. Ward with their groceries and Kaila helps them. At the Harper house Dawn helps Nicky and Tom with the groceries and Dicky helps Ricky and Anne. They talk over dinner about their days and it was settled and head to bed.


	56. The suprise and flashback

**Wednesday...**

We need to set up for Josie's bridal shower. I gathered all the girls we know in a meeting, well except they girls we don't get along with.

 **Me:** Okay, guys I want to plan a special surprise bridal shower for Josie.

 **Dawn:** What is it?

 **Me:** I want to throw a day party for her and a slumber party.

 **Kailee:** What.

 **Me:** If you want to stay for the party it's fine but if you want to stay and sleep over I suggest you bring your pjs.

 **Natlee:** Sure.

 **Me:** Ok, so if we are going to surprise Josie we have to surprise her at a special place.

 **Kailee** : How are we going to do that.

 **Me:** You will see.

We gather every thing and we never tell Josie about the bridal shower. Then we go home. Dawn gets a flash back as she goes home.

 **Flash back (2005)**

Anne is taking care of her babies. Tom comes to help, he takes Nicky and Dawn while he leaves Anne with Ricky and Dicky.

 **Anne:** Tom, I gotta feed Ricky and Dicky before they get fussy.

 **Tom:** Ok, I will get Nicky and Dawn cleaned up.

Anne puts Ricky and Dicky down to play with each other. Ricky is playing with the lock with letters and numbers. Dicky is in a bouncing thing watching cartoons, when he was trying to get out he started to cry. Ricky walks to him and bangs a toy on him. Dicky starts to cry loudly, Anne picks him up.

 **Anne** : Ricky, why dont you play nice with Dicky?

Ricky has a sorry look as Anne takes Dicky to get fed. She feeds him his bottle, he was silent while drinking, when he was done Anne hold him to burp him. When He burps he starts cry as he smells. Anne puts him on the changing table to can him. She takes off his pants gets the baby powder, wipes, and the fresh diaper. She takes off his diaper and he has done number 2 badly, she immediately took it off along with the manure and throws it out. Anne wipes Dicky around his area, when she wipes his genitalia, he pees on her and turns cries to laughs.

 **Anne** : Dicky, did you have to do that?

Dicky smiles, and Anne puts the fresh diaper on Dicky and puts his pants back on him.

Cuts to Dawn and Nicky playing outside Nicky is trying to play with dawn but was safe and she said no but he does it. When Nicky and Dawn are painting Nicky starts throwing paint a Dawn and dawn throws paint at Nicky and then they started a paint fight until they art fully covered with paint. Dawn likes Nicky fully painted and Nicky likes Dawn fully painted. Tom calls them in to clean them up.

 **Tom:** So Anne, you think this is going be fine?

 **Anne:** (Holding Ricky and Dicky) Yes as long as the kids get a long.

 **Tom:** Hope all the years can be good.

Fades back to the present...

 **Anne:** (thinking) Yeah Dicky has learn different ways use his penis since he was a baby.


	57. The Consequences

**Wedensday,**

Dawn is talking on the phone with Kalvin.

 **Dawn:** Hello, Kalvin, I really want to get to be with you. Soon.

 **Kalvin:** Okay maybe you can come over my house sometime.

 **Dawn:** I was thinking you could come over my house. What are you doing today.

 **Kalvin:** Chilling. Did you want me to come over now?

 **Dawn:** Well sure.

 **Kalvin:** Ok, coming.

 **Few minutes later...**

We hear a knock on the door Dawn goes down stairs to answer it. It was Kalvin, Dawn lets him in,

As they go upstairs...

 **Kalvin** : Wow I know what its like to live with three brothers.

 **Dawn** : Yeah, I have deal with peeing while standing up and smelling boy odor.

 **Kalvin** : Yeah, and I have to deal with periods and perfume.

They go upstairs to Dawns room which has a "No Boys Allowed" sign. She wrote "Except Kalvin" Behind it and they enter the room.

 **Dawn:** So, what do you want to do?

 **Kalvin** : I D K maybe... (turn on the music) this.

 **Dawn:** Kalvin, could I see?

 **Kalvin:** Sure.

Dawn sees the music and changes it to something suitable.

 **Kalvin:** Ooo, good one.

 **Dawn:** You said it.

They start to move to the music and start cuddling against each other Dawn put her hand on Kalvins face and starts to pucker with a kiss. Kalvin then kisses back, the start making out to the bed and starts caressing each other on the bed. They touch each other to removes each others clothes. A few minutes later they are under the covers naked, it is implied that they had sex.

 **Kalvin:** Dawn, I like this summer.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, me too.

 **Kalvin:** So you think Tyler and Josie we be happily married?

 **Dawn:** Yeah, On Saturdays we are planning a special party for Josie. Us girls.

 **Kalvin:** Us boys are doing the same thing to Tyler.

 **Dawn:** Yeah, we all are having a great summer.

Dawn looks at the time and starts to merge of the bed wrapping the blanket around her body.

 **Kalvin:** Dawn, you OK?

 **Dawn:** Yeah, I just need to go in the closet.

She goes in the closet, she come out in a robe and passes the blanket to Kalvin.

 **Dawn:** OK, I just don't want to be caught before my parents get home.

 **Kalvin:** I feel the same way about my parents. But we still have time.

But the sound of someone opening the door appears and they put their clothes back on quickly Kalvin hides by going in the closet. When Dawn finished cleaning her room, Tom enters it.

 **Tom:** Dawn, what going on?

 **Dawn:** Nothing just cleaning my room.

 **Tom:** OK, (leaves the room, Kalvin forgot to turn off his music which made tom noticed something) Whose phone is this ( tom exits the music and sees whose phone it is) Kalvins here.

 **Dawn:** Uh..

 **Kalvin:** Fine. Its mine.

 **Tom:** Dawn, we have talked about this. (sees Dawn sign on the door and changes it) No Boys Allowed including Kalvin expect Dad.

 **Dawn:** But..

 **Tom:** No buts, and if this keep up I will put including your brothers and/or Kedj.

 **Dawn:** Dad that is why I put "No boys allowed" so that the boys will respect my privacy and you should too.

 **Tom:** I'm sorry Dawn, but you have had enough privacy than you think you should.

 **Dawn:** But dad.

 **Tom:** No buts, Kalvin here is your phone and go home.

They are in the living room and Kalvin is gone Dawn is holding Squishy.

 **Tom:** Dawn, I cant believe you just did that.

 **Dawn:** Dad, that something i felt i need to do.

 **Tom:** Well, you have gone too far, sneaking out to Kalvins house, him sneaking in to ours, and You sneaking out with him to go to other places.

 **Dawn:** Well, Dad we never get killed or hurt.

 **Tom:** Well, the one thing you did do is make love with no clothes on, I never did that at your age.

 **Dawn:** Well, dad you did not have these things at your time but since its my time, (tears forming in her eyes) I love Kalvin and you cant stop me I want to have fun with my friends and I want to have a great summer.

 **Tom:** Im sorry, Dawn but I will give you one chance to behave and not sneak out.

 **Dawn:** Dad, I know how to be good and hang with my friends we never fight, I don't even fight with Kalvin sisters and he doesn't fight with my brothers.

 **Tom:** Well, Dawn I know you love Kalvin and his sisters and I also know you have to go to Josie's bridal shower on Saturday and you have talk about this with her. If you don't behave you are not going to that shower.

 **Dawn:** But Dad..

 **Tom:** No buts (to squishy as he take him away from Dawn) come on buddy.

 **Dawn:** You cant do that to my Squishy paws!

 **Tom:** Sorry, Dawn I bathe with him so its obviously my Squishy Paws. So beat it.

Dawn see her father while doing heavily breathing starting to cry and runs upstairs to her room. Tom take Squishy out for a walk.

 **Tom:** Alright, Squish, we all set and ready to go. (Squishy barks at Tom) Uh Squishy what going on lets go.

Squishy starts growling and barking at Tom for punishing Dawn.

 **Tom:** Squishy, we need to take you for a walk. (Squishy barks loud) Squishy if you don't stop barking. And if you are barking because I punished Dawn you are going to..

He bites Tom and he tried to get him back but he fled back to the house by going in to the dog door and went upstairs to Dawn room. He open the door with his paw to see Dawn laying on her bed crying. She wipes her tears with a tissue when she notices Squishy.

 **Dawn:** Aww Squishy, (she runs to him, hugs him, and cries for a minute) Oh Squishy, we go to prove to dad that I am old enough to have privacy. (Squishy Barks agreeing) Yeah, we go to plan for that bridal shower before Saturday.

The sneak out with a lease, and go to the store, to get some food decoration and sleeping bags. Dawn then goes home to make DIY bridal shower things. She even makes snacks for the shower and design fabrics. Meanwhile Nicky, is at the library searching up recipes. He goes out of the library back home. He goes on his bed and studies recipes to cook with. Donte comes to visit him.

 **Donte:** Hey, Nicky I just wanted to let you know we are going to six flags on Friday and tomorrow we are going to a water-park.

 **Nicky:** Ok, I just want to be there. I want to bring Kailee.

 **Donte:** You can bring Kailee, and all of your other friends.

 **Nicky:** Thanks. I will be ready what time.

 **Donte:** We will arrive at 8:00am.

 **Nicky:** ASAP

At the house the phone rings and Dicky answers it.

 **Dicky:** Hello this Dicky Harper speaking who's calling please?

 **Anne:** (on the phone) Dicky honey, (cuts to Anne at Get Sporty talking to Dicky on the phone) I'm really sorry but, (a woman passes by) Oh, thank you (back to Dicky) I need to work late tonight there is some cold chicken in the ice box, you can have that and some carrots.

 **Dicky:** Im way ahead of you, Mom.

 **Anne:** (off screen) I will make up to you, OK?

 **Dicky:** Ok.

 **Anne:** I love you honey.

 **Dicky:** Me too.

 **Anne:** Oh and Dicky, (On screen) No scary movies no late snacks in bed by 9:00 got it.

 **Dicky:** Come on Mom it me, remember?

Dicky watches a movie on his phone and eats popcorn. The movie starts buffering and he get frustrated and tried.

Cuts to Ricky on bed and I speak to him.

 **Me:** Hey, I am inviting you, Kailynn, and your friend to the water park with me tomorrow.

 **Ricky:** What time?

 **Me:** 8:00AM.

 **Ricky:** Ill be there.


	58. The Waterpark Trip

**Thursday... 6:00am**

Ricky goes down the stairs sneaking out to go to the water park. As he tries to open the door Dicky catches him.

 **Dicky:** Holt! Where do you think your going.

 **Ricky:** Uh out.

 **Dicky:** Where?

 **Ricky:** Swimming.

 **Dicky:** Where?

 **Ricky:** Im just going out and swimming.

 **Dicky:** Ricky you gotta tell me what place?

 **Ricky:** A pool, that all.

 **Dicky:** Is Ms. pigtails going to be there.

 **Ricky:** Who you calling Ms. Pigtails?

 **Dicky:** You know, the woman who sleeps with us.

 **Ricky:** Uhh...

 **Dicky:** Desi, Ms. Desi. Come on.

 **Ricky:** Well yah of course she going to be there.

 **Dicky:** Well I'm going.

 **Ricky:** (yelling) NOOOOO! (Dicky stares at him) Uh, you don't like water parks, they bug you off.

 **Dicky:** Who hates water parks anyway I love them, now wait here I will get dressed.

At the water park we are all gathered with the children and Ricky and Dicky come along.

 **Ricky** : Desi, I hope you don't mind Dicky joining us.

 **Me** : No, not at all.

We all pay to get in and find a spot to place our belongings. We start to play in the water and jump in the pool. We were swimming in the pools and I had my googles on. We were playing Marco polo and getting splashed.

 **Ricky:** (swimming in the pool) So Ms. Desi are you having fun?

 **Me:** Yes, (about to jump in the water) LOOK OUT, BLUEDIVA COMING THRU!

I jump in the pool in get splashed. I spray the water on the children. I go under the water with Ricky and we play ring around the Rosie. We all go down the slide and we went faster in the pool.

Dicky and I are on the chairs and under the umbrella.

 **Dicky:** So what have you been doing?

 **Me:** I have been trying to draw more pictures of my adventures.

 **Dicky:** Well, I have been helping my mom clean up.

 **Me:** Yeah, are you doing what your mom told you to.

 **Dicky:** Yes. But I cant..

 **Me:** I know but you cant...

 **Dicky:** I know but still... She likes me and I like her.

Cuts to the water slide I go down first and I see Ricky go down but Dicky gets jealous and show me how he goes down. When it was almost night time we head home. Cuts to the Harper house.

Tom is making a video about Dawns punishment.

 **Tom:** All right, shes about to come in.

Dawn comes in talking on the phone with Mae.

 **Tom:** Hey honey could get off the phone please.

 **Dawn:** (to Tom) OK. (to Mae on the phone) I will call you back.

 **Tom:** How was your day today?

 **Dawn:** It was good.

 **Tom:** Let me tell you how my day was, not that good and I will tell you why? Your coach call me today and she said that you are doing BULL at various practices. Why is that?

Dawn start to answer but Tom cuts it off.

 **Tom:** I dont want to hear any of this. That iPhone 6s right here, I need that.

 **Dawn:** That?

 **Tom:** Yes. Thank you honey (as Dawn gives him the phone) let it go, its over. But Dad loves you and I have a special surprise for you. (Give her a package) Open that honey bun.

Dawn opens up the package and what inside is a posh cell phone.

 **Dawn:** Your illing.

 **Tom:** No im not, your willing. You know what that is this is a M*** F*** Trap phone.

 **Dawn:** A posh, what is a posh?

 **Tom:** A posh is what you got now. You don't have an iPod, you have an Iposh, your don't know how to act at practice. So, no more instagram, no more twitter, no more live streams. That doest even have a camera, this cannot text you can do anything but call me and you M*** F**** mother. Are we on the same page? Hello? Are we on..(gets interrupted by Dawns laugh)

 **Dawn:** This is a joke right?

 **Tom:** No is not a joke, your actions are a joke, thats you new phone!

Dawn accepts and starts to get mad, her face turns red, and she threw her self on the floor for a tantrum.

 **Tom:** Really? Hello? Hello? Aww Shucks!


	59. Childhood and Adulthood

**Friday..**

Josie is cleaning up the house at her house. Ann is cleaning up Get sporty for the bridal shower. I am making a list of ideas for the bridal shower an Gifts. Susan was at costo buy bridal shower things. Dawn was at home on her bed using the soccer ball as basketball thinking about her childhood.

 **Flashback (2009):**

 **Josie(13 yrs old):** Dawn!

 **Dawn(5 yrs old):** (As she runs to Josie trying to hide from her brothers) The boys are trying to do something I don't want to. (hiding behind Josie as her brothers come) (whispers) If you tell them I am not here I will not be punished.

They boys come to Josie as Dawn hides.

 **Nicky:** Have you seen Dawn?

 **Joise:** Mm Mm.

They boys seen Dawns ponytail.

 **Ricky:** Ok, I guess we should be leaving.

Dicky goes behind Josie and finds Dawn. Dawn spots Dicky and guilty for hiding.

 **Dicky:** Mommy said you need to take us to play in the creek.

 **Nicky:** And she said "Now!"

 **Dawn:** Come on. Mom would never tell us that and...

Anne looks at Dawn disappointed in her.

 **Dawn:** Hello, mommy.

 **Anne:** What did your dad tell you about playing with your brothers.

 **Dawn:** A family that plays together stays together. Even with your stupid brothers.

The boys laugh

 **Josies father:** Josie.

 **Josie:** (to her dad) Coming! (To Dawn) I got to go.

 **Dawn:** But you cant go, you cant leave me with the boys.

 **Ricky:** Come on Dawn, (Grabs Dawn) you need to take us to the creek.

 **Meanwhile The Ward past...**

 **Tyler:** Kalvin.

The girls come close.

Kalvin: If they dont see me I wont be gone.

 **Back to the present...**

I am on the computer setting up slumber party music for the bridal shower. I am making a special slide show for the wedding. I even have a wedding playlist for the wedding. I go to the get sporty to set up the bridal shower for tomorrow. I go to the party room where the slumber party will take place. I put the snacks I made in the fridge. I call the females I know for a puberty session.

 **Me/Desi:** Hello, girls we are talking about puberty.

 **Kailee:** Ok, we are all gathered here because we are all girls.

 **Sienna:** And Women.

 **Kailynn:** Ok, Go on.

 **Me:** Alright, I will start of with this. (I pull out a picture of girls between 8-16yrs) How old do you think these girls are?

 **Dawn:** Well, 11.

 **Kaila:** 9

 **Kailee:** 12.

 **Kailynn:** 14.

 **Natlee:** 10.

 **Molly:** 15

 **Mae:** 13

 **Candace:** 8

 **Monet:** 16.

 **Fanny:** Over 8.

 **Susan:** You're all right. They all are at the age where things change in you.

 **Brianna:** So what happens when your at this age?

 **Molly:** You go to middle school.

 **Anne:** Ok, but what happens in your body? What do most of us get monthly?

 **Mae:** My period.

 **Anne:** Right your period. What else?

Kailynn pulls her shirt off her shoulder to reveal her bra strap.

 **Anne:** Ok you wear a bra, but what fills up your bra? (putting her hand around her cleavage) Whats this?

 **Kailynn:** Chest?

 **Anne:** Okay, when they develop what do you call them?

 **Kailynn:** (whispering) Breast.

 **Anne:** Ok, but were all female its just us.

 **Kailynn:** Ok, Breasts.

 **Anne:** Ok, you develop breasts and you get periods.

 **Girls:** Yeah.

 **Josie:** Ok, lets show you a picture of 2 females who are the same age.

Josie shows the girls picture of 2 teenage girls who are the same age.

 **Josie:** Ok, whats different about these girls?

 **Fanny:** Uhh...

 **Mrs. Ward:** Yeah they are both 13 but theres a difference.

 **Kailee:** Ones tall the other is short.

 **Dawn:** One has gone through puberty and the other is getting there.

 **Me(Desi):** Yeah, thats right. This is to show you that people go through puberty at different age.

 **Kaila:** Yeah, some people start developing at certain ages.

 **Kailynn:** Some start early, others start late.

 **Sienna:** Thats right.

 **Brianna:** Have any of you got through stages of puberty.

Some of the girls raise their hands.

 **Susan:** Ooo, the rest of you are getting there.

 **Me:** Here is another photo.

I show them a picture of 3 girls at the beach in bathing suits in different styles.

 **Me:** Compare and contrast the girls bathing suits.

 **Kailynn:** One in a one piece the other 2 are in 2 pieces.

 **Kaila:** But one of the 2 pieces is showing belly button. The other is covered.

 **Sienna:** The girl showing the abdomen is where bikini and the other is tankini.

 **Josie:** What do you wear when you go swimming?

 **Kailee:** I wear one pieces with skirts or halter, criss cross.

 **Dawn:** I wear bikinis or one pieces that reveal.

 **Kailynn:** I wear one pieces and tankinis, bikini sometimes but not me, also I wear skirt or dresses in the pool.

 **Kaila:** I wear bikini and revealing back one pieces, and boyshorts.

 **Mae:** I wear one pieces and bikinis.

The rest of the girls tell us what they wear in the pool. We tell them what we wear too.

 **Anne:** When you get older you realize your style on any occasion can be different than when you were younger.

 **Me:** Sometime you want to be like others but you cant in everyway. You can be different what you want or your parents want. You can like what they like and have things in common but you cannot go too far. Everyone is different and thats the way it should be.

Josie: Yeah, most girls are feminine and others are tomboys.

 **Sienna:** Some like make up others like sports.

 **Jessye:** Others like cartoon and others like real life shows.

 **Anne:** Ok, lets get back to puberty. (Anne shows a picture of topless girls at different ages between 8 and 16)

 **Natlee:** (disgusted) I am blind.

 **Susan:** I know but this is very important. You see breasts come in different shapes and sizes. Not just breasts and periods, there is also this. (she shows the girls her body hair)

 **Fanny:** You grow hair in different places besides your head.

 **Brianna:** Yeah, where do you grow hair.

Some of the girls said legs underarms, arms, and finally someone said between legs.

 **Anne:** So, That also happens to you when you get older. I will show you. (She shows use a picture of a naked teen girl with a towel implying she is about to shower or bathe, it shows frontal nudity)

 **Candace:** O gosh, yuck.

 **Anne:** This girl show you, not just pubic hair, but also you should start washing in the morning.

 **Josie:** Yeah, shower, brush teeth,..

 **Kaila:** Brush hair, shave...

 **Brianna:** You don't shave until 14 unless it's the armpits.

 **Kailynn:** Bathes, lotion, face wash, exercise, deodorant.

 **Sienna:** Yeah, deodorant for your under arms. Its good to prevent sweat and odor.

 **Me:** And face wash thats important too, acne you must use proper cleansers for face.

 **Jessye:** Ok, we are just about to hit the clock.

 **Kaila:** Class is almost over.

 **Susan:** Yeah, but we never talked about what happens during periods.

 **Molly:** Oh no.

 **Anne:** Yeah, cramps, bloating...

 **Josie:** Heavy flow, vd.

 **Candace:** Whats V D?

 **Sienna:** Vaginal discarge.

 **Natlee:** Whats that?

 **Brianna:** Its where a white goo come from your vagina. It cleans it out.

 **Kailynn:** To stay dry I use pads on my underwear to keep clean while on my period.

 **Me:** Yeah, each month periods happen, some females use pads, panti liner...

 **Susan:** Or Tampons.

 **Kaila:** Some times I use tampons on my period.

 **Anne:** Yah, some women use tampons in their vaginas, or pads on underwear.

 **Josie:** And cramps you take meds or use heat patches.

The clock buzzes.

 **Anne:** Ok, looks like the show is over.

 **Me:** Ok, free time, go home, or hang.

Some of us played sports, computer, art, and worked. Then we went home we have a nice bridal shower tomorrow.


	60. The Bridal Shower

It is the day of the bridal shower.

Anne and Susan are decorating the Get sporty for it. Jessye is getting some toys for the kids. Brianna is getting the decorations and the feminine products. Kailee is making the food and getting snacks, karaoke is making the soaps and getting the clothes, Kaila is getting CDs. Dawn got the goodies at her house as she cleans up the house. Mae is getting the karaoke machine. Sienna got the hygiene, and I got the crayons, music, towels, make up, and games and I made Josie a card. Dawn Is at home talking with her dad.

 **Dawn:** Hello, dad just finished clean my room.

 **Tom:** Ok, have you cleaned the attic?

 **Dawn:** Yeah and the bathroom, kitchen, and the living room.

 **Tom:** Ok, have you learn your lesson?

 **Dawn:** Yeah, no going out with boys past midnight.

 **Tom:** Also, no fighting a soccer practice, no sex, and no drama.

 **Dawn:** Ok, I understand, I got all the goodies I need for the bridal shower.

 **Tom:** Ok, you can go on now.

 **Dawn:** (exited/Happy) Thanks! (Hugs him) I promise I will behave.

 **Tom:** Ok.

Dawn leaves to go to Mae's house.

 **Dawn:** (as she arrives at Mae's) Hello, Mae.

 **Mae:** Hey, Dawn, I got the soaps, shampoos, and all the hygiene products.

 **Dawn:** Ok, I got all the goodies in my bag so, we go to Josie's house and surprise her at get sporty.

 **Mae:** Ok, lets get to it.

Dawn and Mae go to Josie's house. Dawn Knocks on the door. It opens and it was Tyler.

 **Dawn:** Hello, is Josie home?

 **Tyler:** Yes.

They went in the house and waited in the living room for Josie. Some time later Kalvin and August came to see Tyler.

 **Tyler:** Hey boys.

 **Kalvin** **:** Ready to roll?

 **Tyler:** Yes.

 **August:** Ok, lets go.

The boys left with Tyler to go out. The girls waited for Josie as the watched TV. They soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And it was Josie, they said hello and Dawn got a call from the bridal shower.

 **Dawn:** Hello?

Cuts to Jessye

 **Jessye** **:** Yeah Dawn everything is all set for the party you can bring Josie now.

 **Dawn:** Ok. (hangs up) Josie its time to go.

 **Josie:** Ok, help me get glammed.

They help her get ready for her shower. Then they helped Josie get to Get Sporty. They arrive and closed Josie's eyes. We had the lights out in the place. They went in to the place and uncovered her eyes, turned on the lights, and we surprised her. Josie was so surprised. She had tears in her eyes due to happiness.

 **Josie:** (happy sobs) Thanks everyone! (sniff)

glammed gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes. Jessye give a hug. We chanted speech so that Josie can give a speech. Josie goes to the microphone to give a speech.

 **Josie:** (talking through the mike) I just would like to thank everyone for coming to my party, Dawn and Mae brought me to this party. I never thought a surprise bridal shower would do. I am so glad you made it for me.

We clapped when we did speeches. We all did speeches and we all cried and hugged to their speeches.

 **Me:** : Lets get this party started.

 **Everyone else:** Yah!

We all partied, play games, did make up, and ate food. We play some special bridal shower games.

 **Couple Trivia:**

 **Question 1:**

 **When did Josie start working at get sporty?**

Most of us raised their hands. Josie calls on Susan.

 **Susan:** 2014?

 **Josie:** Right, you get a prize.

Susan look at the prizes, she pick one of her interest.

 **Question 2:**

 **How long has Josie know the Harpers?**

I raised my hand Josie picked me.

 **Me:** Since, you were 10. And before the quads were born.

 **Josie:** Thats Right, Blue diva!

I go to the prize arena to pick a prize I choose one.

 **Question 3:**

 **How did Josie and Tyler meet?**

 **Jessye** **:** At college.

 **Josie:** Right.

Jessye got a prize.

 **Question 4:**

This is a true or false question.

 **Josie was a flower girl at a wedding.**

 **Answers:**

 **True or false?**

 **Fanny:** False?

 **Josie:** Nope.

 **Sienna:** True?

 **Josie:** Yeah.

Sienna got a prize.

 **Question 5: (final)**

 **Tyler and Josie met in high school.**

 **True or false?**

 **Candace:** False.

 **Josie:** False we met in college.

Candace got a prize.

Next we did a memory game memorize the bride. Who got all of the details right wins big.

Fanny got all the details right so she won the prize.

Next game was a crossword puzzle game. Who ever got all the words wins.

Kaila got 8 words right. Dawn got most of the words right, Kailee got 15 words, Kailynn got all the words and got a prize.

The last game was a bingo game.

 **First game.** They announced the things for them to mark. Five in a row first.

 **Kailee:** Bingo!

Kailee got a prize.

 **Next game:** Four in the middle.

 **Brianna:** Bingo!

Bri got a prize.

All the marks last game.

 **Mae:** Bingo.

Mae Got a prize. Then well a partied, we colored pictures, made projects, set up the table. Then it was cake time. Anne gave out a speech.

 **Anne:** Ok Josie, I want to congratulate you for your wedding and we also hope you the best of your marriage and hope to bring your kids to Get sporty. Congrats!

Then they cut the cake. We all ate cake and got to the presents. Josie got the presents and she was happy. She even liked my card.

 **Josie:** I want to thank everybody for coming, if you are spending the night, we are going to brunch tomorrow. If not see you around.

Some of us go home while others stayed over night. We had to play slumber party games. We started with truth or dare.

 **Josie:** Ok, Dawn truth or dare?

 **Dawn:** Truth.

 **Josie:** Ok, when did you first wear lipstick?

 **Dawn:** When I was 5.

 **Josie:** Mae, truth or dare?

 **Mae:** Dare.

 **Josie:** I dare you to go outside and buzz around the building wearing springy eye balls.

Mae buzzes around wearing the eyeballs. We got photos. I asked Kailee truth or dare.

 **Kailee:** Truth.

 **Joise:** OK, When did you first start coloring?

 **Kailee:** At 3.

 **Josie:** Jessye, truth or dare?

 **Jessye:** Dare.

 **Josie:** OK, Jump up on the stairs.

Jessye jumps on the stairs.

 **Josie:** Fanny truth or dare?

 **Fanny:** Dare.

 **Josie:** I dare you to go into camp area look at the clothes and try something on for a while.

Fanny tries on a vest and walk around in it and puts it back.

 **Josie:** Ok, Josie truth or dare?

 **Josie** **:** Truth.

 **Josie:** Ok, Do you have a crush on someone before middle school?

 **Natlee:** Well there was this boy, he saw me and I was interested in 3rd grade. After class he brings me to the boys room and asked me to take off my clothes and I ran to the girls bathroom.

We did spa games and everything. We did hair, nails, facials, and then moved to karaoke, I sang, Kailynn sang, Kaila sang, and Mae sang. We then talked about our differences and our private lives.

 **Josie:** Ok, anybody have any dark secrets, something you should never tell anyone but us. I will go first. I used my birthday money on my 10th bday for bust pads.

 **Girls:** Bust pad.

 **Kailynn:** You were trying to grow breasts?

 **Josie:** Sort of, I wanted to stuff my bra to enhance bust.

 **Mae:** Ooo, you change your body right away.

 **Josie:** Ok, anyone else?

 **Mae:** Ok, I know I told you I was afraid of balloons. Now I should tell that I peeked in the boys room.

 **Other girls:** WHAT?!

 **Mae:** I saw what it's like for boys to urinate. I saw urinals, smelled male odor, but when I saw foot shadows, I went back to class. I thought to myself I and never looking in there again.

 **Josie:** And you should not. Next?

 **Dawn:** I was listen to music that made me have a dirty mind. Memories of seeing inappropriate things I do not like when I was younger I either skip parts of the song, dont listen to it at all, or change the thought at each part.

 **Josie:** Oh interstening. Other secrets, other people?

The girls told all there bad secrets before I did.

 **Sienna:** Ok, I was dreaming about being in somebody's home. It was a man and he was older than me. He was naked and I was topless, he grabbed my breasts and started to massage me. I tried to fight it off but someone came it was hero. It was beating the man and he won. He save me and got my clothes back. Anyone else.

 **Me:** I knew several boys who are nice but some of them are naughty. I was raped twice in 2nd and 7th or 8th grade.

 **Girls:** What?!

 **Me:** Its true, I was on the bus and Josh had me perform O S on him.

 **Dawn:** What is O S?

 **Me:** Oral sex?

 **Kaila:** You mean, he put his penis in your mouth?

 **Me:** Yes, he forced me to suck it, it was disgusting and when I got to daycare I did not feel like eating snack.

 **Kailynn:** Ooo, that's horrible.

 **Sienna:** Thats why you should never have sex or be forced to do it.

 **Me:** Yeah, especially after you have learn when or when not to do it.

It was almost midnight and we went to sleep. I was having an nice but slightly inappropriate dream. I was playing with children in a pool of bubbles, some of us including me were mermaids, others were whales, then I notice something behind the fence by smell, i told the children i will be right back as i go close to the smell see behind the fence was people naked and showering, bathing, sexing, etc. I ran away back to the children, then they were gone. I had to put on a robe to find them but the people were coming towards me. I found one of the children and we hid in a cave where nobody will find us. We find the rest of the children but the naked people found us. We used soap clothes, and food to stop them and then we are free.


End file.
